If You'd Met Her
by HpFreak20
Summary: The story of Hannah Flaugh and what would happen if she were a witch. She likes changing things, but what happens when something else is in charge of her changes. Wish her good luck, she is going to need it against this trio.
1. Warning

WARNING! THIS STORY IS ABOUT SAVING LIVES AND PROBABLY HAS COUPLES AND BASHING MOST WON'T LIKE! SO IF YOU ARE AGAINST KEEPING FRED WEASLEY AND OTHERS ALIVE, GET OUT. THIS IS WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF HANNAH FLAUGH WAS A WITCH AND WHAT HAPPENS WITH THE TWINS AND HER RELATIONSHIP WITH THEM. GOOD LUCK


	2. Meeting Her

Hannah Flaugh was sitting in bed thinking of ways to write her next story. She loved reading and re reading Harry Potter it was her favorite thing. She liked the characters and things they did. But she always was saddened when the characters died though. She looked around her room, she never really like it, no matter how she set it up, arranged it and made it hers it just wasn't hers. She knew that Hogwarts was always her home and until her room grew six sizes and got a few 4 poster beds that, she wasn't going to be satisfied. She fell asleep quietly, at 4 am, as usual.

She woke up comfortably for once and then gasped and sat up. She blinked looked around the room and then curled up on the bed. But the problem was, it wasn't her bed and she wasn't in her room. She searched her memories, and she realized she had new memories. Growing up in this house and decorating this room every weekend and then she realized something. She woke up in a place where you could practically feel the magic coming from it. Her memories of this place have magic in them. She looked down and realized that the small chest she was getting was gone and she was shorter. She looked over to the calendar, she sucked in a breath. It was Thursday March the 30th. But the most peculiar thing about the date was the year of the calendar, it said it was 1989! When she had fallen asleep, with her computer by her, it was 2014. The Harry Potter books, the computer that had to be real, it couldn't be fake. She pinched herself and winced, okay, this was real too. She closed her eyes and organized her thoughts, 2014 and that life in one part of her brain and her new memories of 1989 in another part. She thought everything seemed real in both worlds. But she knew one thing, maybe she was stuck here, never to return to her other life, but she didn't care as much as she knew she should. Things she were leaving behind, seemed to pale at what she could do here. Then she jumped off her bed and flipped the page in her calendar, she knew she always wrote things in her calendar, in both worlds, so she flipped the page and saw the April page, she looked to the first smiled, according to the books it was Fred and George's 11th birthday. Then she looked to the 2nd on that sunday, it sparkly ink it said _My 11th Birthday _and under that it said, _getting Hogwarts letter_. She smiled, she was finally here, in the wizarding community, she was ten, explaining how small she was, and going to Hogwarts. It was happening and she smiled so wide. Then she realized something, 1989 and Fred and George were turning 11, meaning they were going to school together. She had to lay back down, her head was spinning with happiness. She closed her eyes, reorganized her thoughts but up a big wall around them in her head, she sighed she couldn't wait, considering she had adored the Phelps twins in 2014, she kind of hoped they looked like that, then she thought better of it, would it matter? They'd be Fred and George Weasley. She smiled and pushed the thoughts back in her head and then searched her memories from 1989, she soon found her daily routines, apparently this was still her. Liked to read books, she was witty, sarcastic, and with a dash of funny. She smiled, she went through memories of her parents, they were actually better than her ones from 2014. She went back and relived all her memories from 1989. She figured out she was a pureblood witch, not that it mattered, she still had the last name, and they were very, very rich, and powerful in the ministry using slight bribes here and there. What disgusted her was the way he was raised, to not like werewolves and other breeds not be a blood supermist. She remembered however that she never really supported the idea, but never voiced her thoughts. She was proud of herself on one aspect of that. Not supporting that. She searched and figured out, she had no cousins on either side of the family, she didn't have any siblings, which was different considering in 2014 she had 2 siblings, and honorary sibling and a bunch of cousins. Not that she minded much, she liked a having a big family, but most of her family didn't actually like her but she always imagined a big family that liked her. She just never really had one. She sighed and sat up. She went to her wardrobe and decided she would look at the clothes now instead of in her new memories, she wanted to judge them now, not on her past judgement. She saw that she didn't have any jeans, she had some t shirts, that clearly weren't muggle t shirts from what they said, wicked sisters and things of that nature. She decided she was going to acquire some pairs of them. She walked to her closet and looked at the bottom row, shoes. Okay maybe she wasn't her, look at all of those! In 2014, she had 2 pairs of flip flops, 1 pair of dirty old sneakers, and 1 pair of converse for school. These rows of shoes, dress shoes, wizard shoes clearly, but she was happy to see that wizard shoes include like 9 pairs of converse! She loved those shoes. Dress shoes, that were clearly organized by her considering they were organized by color and style, dressy on the farthest side from the door in color order from light to dark, light closest to the walls at all times. She looked up and saw a bunch of matching outfits to go with the shoes, there was at least 30 pairs of different types of shoes, each pair having 4 different outfits to go with them. She had never really liked the idea of clothes shopping, or having clothes in general considering she wore the same things all the time. But this was different, these were wizard clothes, and she loved them. Each of the outfits, she was proud to say, would look good on her. Her style. Even the dresses and dress robes, and she **hated** dressy stuff, but she held these up to her, and truthfully even on her small body they looked good. She smiled and picked turned around, there were pajamas, 8 different ones, not including the ones that she woke up in, 3 pairs of slippers under them. Next was 3 training outfits and the equivalent to wizarding sneakers under them, all of them clearly used. Then she gasped and looked down, she was skinny. She had just noticed. Never, in her other life, had she been skinny. She was always overweight, never physically active, never liking sports. But then she remember something, Quidditch, she's quite good on a broom, thats why she exercised now, so she could play quidditch. She smiled, smart move on her end, she was a chaser, and apparently a good one, beater position to the twins, seeker, charlie and then harry, keeper, oliver, chasers, now they had competition. She smiled and continued to look at her clothes, finally she picked out a nice outfit that look comfortable, she slipped on a pair on converse and did a cartwheel, she had never done one before! She wasn't every skinny, equally weighted, or even brave enough to even try one. Then she got up on the bed and crossed her legs and sat thinking. She thought about all the emotional pain everyone went through when they read about Cedric, and Sirius and Dumbledore, Remus and Tonks and Fred died. Then she realized she knew what was to happen, she could prevent it. She could stop that from happening, they didn't have to die and young Harry could be happy. Young Harry. She gasped and a thought crossed her mind, 'He's still being abused at the Dursleys! Oh no! We must get him to Sirius!... Oh crap! He's still in Azkaban! Looks like my schedule is full then.'

Then there was a knock on the door and her 1989 father peeped his head in, "Are you coming down for breakfast?" he asked.

I blinked, 'Oh yeah, I'm not alone in this house.' she thought while nodding. He then disappeared. She stood up, she immediately noticed something, she was still Hannah Flaugh, same name, and her parents looked the same with the same names! Except they too were skinnier, but still the same. She shrugged, that makes it easier. She looked around the house on her way down the steps. This house was huge, her other house was alright in size but it was cluttered with junk they 'weren't' allowed to get rid of even though no one used it. This house, however, wasn't like that. Everything was neat and tidy and clean. No clutter, no smell, not even dirt, finally a house she might like. 'You could probably fit our house in this one, at least 6 times from what I've already seen! And I'm only walking from my room to the dining room!' she thought going down the steps with a grace she had never had before. She smiled to herself, she was sure she was going to like this.

She arrived in the dining room and quickly took the seat she always sat in and started to give herself food, she ate it, relishing in the taste. It was a lot better than 2014 muggle food, thats a fact. "So," her mothers voice rung in the room. Hannah looked over to her as she spoke, "Are you going to do anything today?" she asked her. Hannah blinked, 'That's right, they work all day so I have a lot of time to myself. The sad part is, I can't spend it with real friends because mum and dad don't like the Weasleys so I don't know them. All the 'friends' I do have are purebloods that worship their blood line.' she smiled lightly, "I'm not sure yet, I may." she said. Her mother nodded. Her parents finished their plates and left without so much as a goodbye of have a good day. She didn't mind too much, so she quickly finished her breakfast and then everything disappeared. Which could only mean one thing, they had house elves. She searched her memories and then picked up something else that she had missed before. Her parents coming into her room as a child, telling to behave and go to sleep they'd be back. So she focused on these memories and saw it. Something she dreaded. The thing that made her understand why her 'friends' were Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson. Both of her parents had a dark mark. She had to look down, make sure she didn't have one, 'That's good, I don't, but this just made things harder for me. Working against the dark and working with light probably doesn't suite your death eater parents.' She brushed the thought off, 'Hopefully the house elves are like Dobby.' she went back through her thoughts, focused on her memories of the house elves, they seemed nice enough, like her they were impartial to blood status. She sighed and looked for their names, Fuzzy and Tappy. Fuzzy, the head girl of the army of house elves they have, and Tappy was the head boy. She smiled. "Fuzzy?" she asked. The house elf popped in. "Yes Mistress Hannah?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you would be able to take me somewhere?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Fuzzy would able to do that." she squeaked.

"Good." she said smiling, "That's it, sorry to bother you."

"Fuzzy isn't bothered, this is Fuzzy's job." she squeaked before popping away. Hannah smiled and then dashed up to her room, in her room, beside her pajamas there were bags, and they were labeled and she clearly remembered one with an undetectable extension charm. She grinned on her way up. She entered her room and ran in and then grabbed the bag. Then she searched her memories. 'Ah screw it.' she thought. Then she went back to her first memory and watch all of it, every single detail of every memory from her magical life. She caught back up to the minute she woke up 10 minutes later and smiled, in the bag was stuff she liked to play with at the Malfoy house when she visited them. She had a bunch of 'friends' and she knew from the books that all of them end up in Slytherin. She was screwed. She then tucked her bag away and floo called Malfoy Manor while thinking, 'My parents must be really dumb, putting a fireplace and floo powder in my room, they must be asking me to run away.'

Draco answered and from the memories she watched she knew this was going to be easy, Draco adored her. "Hi Drakky!" she said, knowing that was her nickname for him.

"Hi Hanny." what a revolting nickname, "I was wondering, could I come over? I'm all alone and bored." she pleaded. He smiled, "I'll ask mum." she did her best at nodding. He disappeared and came back a minute later, "She said yes." he said excitedly.

"Great, I'll be right over." then her head was gone.

She sighed, 'He needs a life.' she thought laughing, 'I mean really? Going after someone two years older than you Draco? He should try being the older one by two years instead, according to the book he ends up with Astoria Greengrass, who is two years younger. Not me. There is now way in hell I'm going with him. But I bet the flirting and keeping him on my leash will be fun!' she thought. According to her memories, thats what she had been doing all along. Sometimes she loved herself, she was evil but sadly she'd end up in Slytherin because of it. She knew she'd love that house but the stereotypes that go with it is what she wouldn't like. Yeah she has her evil moments but she also is going to try to save people, that has to count for something, right?

She sighed and then through floo powder in the fire and stepped in. "Malfoy Manor." she said clearly. And then using past experiences to guide her, she got out of the Malfoy's fireplace. She coughed and spluttered, trying to clear the ash from her nose and mouth. Then Narcissa was there she used well placed cleaning charms and smiled, "Have fun." she said exiting the room.

"I hate the floo!" she said. Draco laughed, "You say that everytime."

"Because its true! I don't like the floo!" she said.

He smiled. He then led her to a room in the house, full of dark things. "Dad got new things." he said. She smiled, he was leading her right to the diary. She saw it, up on a shelf, but what she saw next to it surprised her. It was the cup of Hufflepuff, 'Voldemort must have given it to Bellatrix when he found out Lucius got rid of the diary! 2 for 1!' Draco was ahead of her so she opened her bag and picked up the horcruxes and dropped them in the bag. She smiled, put the bag away and then continued walking behind Draco as if she hadn't done anything. He led her to the back where there were new things. He spent 10 minutes explaining what everything does. She was interested in it, mostly because she was learning more about magic even if it was dark stuff. When they were done they went up to his room. She sat down on his desk chair and he sat on his bed, staring at her. She wasn't paying attention. "Do you ever get tired of it?" she asked propping her feet up on his desk.

"Tired of what?" he asked.

"You know, all the blood status things."

"Why would you say that?" he asked.

"Because after a while it gets boring, being proper at social parties because our blood status. I mean really what's the point, people can lie about their blood status and other purebloods don't care."

"Lying about blood status? Who does that?" he asked.

"Well, Severus Snape, his father was a muggle." she said. "Making him a halfblood."

Draco narrowed his eyes, "Is that all?" he asked.

"No lots do it." she said. "Say, the Dark Lord, what do you think he is?"

"A pureblood of course. He hates muggles."

"Do you know why that is?" she asked him.

"Because muggles are dumb." he said. "Not worthy of living and breeding."

"Ahh, yes that is part of his reasoning."

"Whats the other part?" Draco asked puzzled.

"Because, he got his name from a muggle and he doesn't like it because it is so common."

"What? What kind of common name is Voldemort?" he asked.

"Thats not his name, he made that one up. You have any parchment?" she asked dropping her feet from the desk and searching the desk. "Top drawer, quills and ink in the second one." She nodded and pulled out a piece of parchment and then a quill and a bottle of ink. She wrote down 'I AM LORD VOLDEMORT' on the parchment and held it up to him, "It's all spelled right?" she asked. He nodded. She then took the T from Voldemort and put it down. She beckoned him over so she could write it on a flat surface. He watched as she carefully rearranged the letters to form TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE. "That is his name." she said.

He frowned, "He was named after a muggle?"

"Yes, Tom Riddle."

"Why?" he asked incredulously.

"Because his mother, Merope Gaunt, named him after his father."

"WHAT?" he asked.

"Yeah, let me tell you the tale of his mother, are you willing to listen?" she asked.

He nodded and went back to the bed. She came over and sat in front of him. "Merope Gaunt had lived in a shack near Little Hangleton with her father, Marvolo, and brother, Morfin. Generations of inbreeding left the Gaunts violent, mentally unstable, and poverty-stricken. Merope exhibited little magical talent in her early years, and as a result was mentally and physically abused by her father, who called her a "disgusting little Squib", among other things. However, this was actually a self-fulfilling prophecy, as Merope's magical abilities were suppressed largely because of her father's abuse. Based on this, as well as the family's poverty, it is unlikely that Merope attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, though she did have a wand. Merope seemed to be in charge of cooking and cleaning in her family home; it is unknown what happened to her mother. However, Merope's magical ability flourished after her father and brother were incarcerated in Azkaban and she was free from their abuse. At some point in her life, Merope secretly fell in love with Tom Riddle, an exceptionally handsome and wealthy Muggle, and the only child of Thomas and Mary Riddle, who lived nearby. Her father was livid when Morfin revealed this to him in the summer of 1925, and attacked her physically, but was restrained by Ministry official Bob Ogden. Ogden arrested both Marvolo and Morfin, who had cursed Riddle because his sister found him attractive. With her family gone, Merope made a play for Riddle. She left the shack with a farewell note revealing what she did, and her existence was never again mentioned by Marvolo. She fed him a love potion when he didn't return her feelings, then Riddle became infatuated with her and they were married in late 1925, running away to London together. Merope who was deeply, truly in love with her husband, could not bear to continue enslaving him by magical means, and made the choice to stop giving him the potion, convincing herself that he might have truly fallen in love with her of his own accord, or even if he had not, he would stay with her for their child's sake. This turned out to be a fatal mistake. The indifferent, insensitive, and self-involved Tom left his wife and unborn son, claiming he had been "hoodwinked" and "taken in". It was speculated among his neighbours that he had been tricked into thinking he was the father of her unborn child. Merope was heartbroken and devastated by this abandonment, to the point of losing the will to live, and later died giving birth to his son at a muggle orphanage. Before she died she told them what his name should be Tom Marvolo Riddle after his father and grandfather. He was raised in that orphanage." she said. "Torturing the innocent children for pathetic things. The reason he hates muggles is because he was raised like one and because his father, a muggle, left his mother. Since he was conceived under fake love, he will never know love. He will never fancy any one he will never know love."

Draco just looked at her, he believed her, he always believed what she said. "Can you imagine it?" she asked him, "Living a life where now one is actually capable of loving you and aren't capable of liking anyone?" she asked him.

"But my aunt Bellatrix loves him." said Draco.

"No she doesn't, because she isn't with him. You can't truly love him and if you do, it will always be unrequited."

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"It means no matter how hard he tries he can never love anyone or anything unrequited love means only one person loves the other kind of like Tom and Merope. She loved him and he didn't love her. The Dark Lord can only tolerate people, not love them."

Draco frowned, "That would be awful. Living without love." he said.

"You know, right now there is another person living like that because of the Dark Lord." she said.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Harry Potter." she said.

Draco frowned. "See, people lie about blood status and you have to be proper all the time, don't you ever just want to make real friends, friends you don't have to meet a social parties and have more than just Crabbe and Goyle? You know real friends that are generally nice people?"

Draco frowned, "Why should I?" he asked.

"You know, under Voldemort, if you do something wrong or don't join him immediately you die? It doesn't matter if you have a family or not. The dark lord has a motto, There is Power and those to weak to seek it. He gets you on his side by telling you that joining him gives you power. But my question is, what power? What are we in control of?" she paused to look at him sharply and when he had no answer she continued, "Nothing. The answer is nothing. We aren't in control and until someone does something the Dark Lord is still in control. To him, he is the king and we are the pawns in this chess game. And you know what happened in a chess game." she said.

"The pawns get whipped out and the king doesn't." sighed Draco, "I see what you mean." he sighed. She smiled, "I thought you'd see it my way." she said. He smiled and she ran her fingers back over his slick hair, "You hair looks good like that." she said.

"Thanks." he said. "Promise me you'll make friends alright?" she asked. He nodded. "Like who?"

"The Weasleys are a good start." he frowned at her suggestion.

"Oh come on!" she said. "Those are probably some of the nicest people you could meet!" she said.

"You've met them?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Well no, but they are said to be really nice."

"But they are poor! They wear hand me down everythings."

"And I'm sure they are a lot nicer than you." she said glaring slightly. He frowned. "Having nothing is what raises good people. Being poor doesn't bother them much, it teaches them to share what they have and be thankful for it. It teaches them that family is the most important thing and love above all else." she said.

"But they like muggles." said Draco.

"And you should too!" she said. "They have gone a lot farther than the magical world."

"What?" he asked. "Not possible." he scoffed.

"Haven't you ever dreamed of going to the moon?" she asked him.

"Yes hasn't everyone?" he said.

"Muggles went to the moon almost 20 years ago." she said.

He just looked at her. "Muggles were the reason the wizarding world has plumbing and if someone would figure out the right charms we wouldn't have to use candles and oil lamps to light everything. We can learn a lot from them. Did you know that muggle borns have and advantage, if they were to take galleons melt them down and sell the gold in the muggle community they would get a lot more money for it which they could trade in for more than they took the first time." she said.

"Mudbloods have an advantage over us?" he asked.

She scowled and slapped his cheek. He just looked at her, clearly surprised. He touched his cheek which had color in it now.

"Don't call them that. Thats a wretched word." she said.

He frowned while rubbing his cheek grumbling rude things about her. "Oh, how nice of you." she said standing. He scrambled up and grabbed her arm, she turned to him with raised eyebrows and stern eyes. "I'm sorry." he said. "I was just mad, you slapped me."

"And I should do it again for the things you were saying." she said. He frowned and looked down, "You can call me later when you think about the things I told you. Give me your decision to not hate muggles or continue trying to be superior with your blood." she said. "But I'm telling you now, if you don't like muggles, muggle borns, or half bloods, you just lost a friend." she said leaving the room. He frowned and sat down. Hannah went down the stairs waved to Narcissa, bid her farewell and then left.

* * *

She flopped down on the couch at home, in 2014 Fred, George and Draco were her favorite characters and her mind was going to explode because she actually got to meet one of them and she is going to be going to school in the same year with the other 2! She was happy. Plus she was changing him, hopefully. She is at least giving him a choice. She sighed and then looked at the table in front of her, there were owl order forms there. She smiled picked one up and went to her room. She ordered 2 pairs of dragonhide gloves, and two size 2 pewter cauldrons that were shrunk down for convenience, 2 sets of the basic Hogwarts potion supplies. She attached a small bag with the proper amount of money and sent the family owl, Beaks, out with the order. She then went to her desk and started to make a list of things she needed to do.

_Destroy the Horcruxes_

_Arrest Peter Pettigrew_

_Free Sirius Black_

_Move Harry to live with Sirius_

_Change Draco's look on blood status_

_Befriend the Weasley twins_

_Get hogwarts supplies_

_Go to hogwarts_

_Prepare Harry to face Voldemort_

She stopped as an owl flew in the window with her order. She smiled and then went to the attic of the house with the stuff, this was the junk room that was organized. It had everything in it from old boxes to joke products. She smiled picked out some of her products she had and put it in the two shrunken cauldrons with the ingredients she then put a bunch of the wizard wrapping paper in it that had a moving quidditch game on each piece, each game ends differently, and then she sealed the box, wrapped it with Quidditch paper and then put 'To Fred and George Weasley' on the top in her half messy scrawl. She smiled and carried the weightless (No one said the empty boxes didn't have charms on them) box down to her room and then hid it in the closet in her closet where her broom and quidditch gear was. She shut and locked that closet and then shut the actual closet. She went back to her list.

_Get Voldemort defeated without many deaths._

_Fix Ministry (rid of dumb laws and death_ eaters)

_Be Happy_

She smiled at her work and then grabbed the key from the secret spot in her jewelry box, got out the key to the secret box in her desk drawer, opened the box, and slid her parchment inside. Her diary was in there too so she took it out, wrote he secrets in it and then put it in the box, locked it and put the key back. That secret box was protected, there isn't a spell known to open it, only the key. And there isn't a soul who knows the jewelry box has that spot in it, not even her parents, so no one can get into the box. She smiled and put the box back into her desk drawer and leaned back in her chair. This had to be wonderful!

* * *

She jumped as a voice rattled her from her thoughts. She looked to her fireplace and saw Draco's head. "I've made my decision." he whispered. She stood up and sat in front of the fire, "And?" she asked him.

He sighed, "I think- I believe I could tolerate the muggles and mud- muggleborns if you could tell me more reasons why I should." he said slowly. She nodded and said, "Come over and I'll make you a list." she said. He nodded and then disappeared, Draco asked his mother if he could go over while Hannah sat at her desk and quickly filled out a piece of parchment with reason muggles/muggleborns weren't that bad. He came over as she was almost done, "I'm not done with it yet, sit on the bed." she said not looking up from the parchment. He did and waited while staring around her room, since it changes every week he always looks to spot all the differences.

Finally, when she had a lengthy list, she gave it to Draco and he quickly read over it, questioning what the bigger words meant every once in a while. When he finished he looked to her, "I guess they aren't all bad." he said.

"I'd imagine not if they can make the worst villain there has been in the magical community and the mother of the symbol of the light." she said. He nodded, "So maybe you won't look at your Aunt Andromeda so bad then?" she asked. "Because the only things she did to get disowned was found love, to me that doesn't seem fair."

He nodded, "She has a daughter you know." said Hannah, "Her name is Nymphadora."

He frowned, "And I thought our names were strange."

Hannah laughed, "Don't worry, she'd spear you alive if you called her that. She prefers Tonks."

"How do you know all of this?" he asked her.

She smiled fakely and then said, "One hears many things." she said simply.

He nodded. "Now, mostly so you don't end up homeless," she said. "Don't mention any of this to your parents, just tolerate it like I do. Go with it, just with less enthusiasm alright?"

The 9, or still 8 year old nodded, "How do I do that?" he asked.

She chuckled, "If they rag on people that are 'less than us'" she said making quotes with her fingers, "Just agree and don't argue. But when you are school or at least away from the people who think like that, be more open to muggles and things." she said.

"Remember, the world isn't divided into Death Eaters and good people. We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are." she said quoting one her favorite adult characters of the series. Her, like every other Harry Potter fan from 2014 had adult or Marauder era favorites and then the other favorites.

Draco smiled, "I like that." he said.

"Oh great, I have more." she winked. His cheeks tinged to a light pink. She internally rolled her eyes.

"So." she said. "Have you officially joined the secret society of muggle loving freaks?" she asked in a cheery but serious voice.

He laughed and nodded, "Good!" she said. "You have a relative who did this." she said. "Sirius."

He nodded, "First one in the family to not be a Slytherin, and then he rubbed it in by taking Muggle Studies." Draco said, "But then he must have gotten tired of that, he changed sides and got his best friends and his wife killed."

"Don't bet and money on that." she said.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm sure one day the wizarding community is going to get one of my nasty slaps to the face and they are going to see he wouldn't betray James." she said. His hand went to his cheek, "If you're right, which you normally are, then I feel bad for who you slap." he said rubbing his cheek. She grinned and patted his head.

"Is your party still on for Sunday?" asked Draco yawning.

"Yes." she said after briefly reviewing those memories. "As far as I know."

Draco nodded, "I'll be there." he promised.

"Good." she said. 'Of course he would be, the little bugger has a crush on me!' she mentally giggled.

"The Weasleys," he said grabbing her attention again, "Do they have any kids my age?" she asked. She snorted, "If you were 1 year older I'd have to say no, but yes. They have a boy, the last boy they had, his name is Ron."

Draco nodded, "How about you, do they have any your age?"

"Yes, twins. Fred and George." she said. "They have 7 children in total."

"7?" he asked.

"Yep. Their eldest is Bill, who finishes Hogwarts this year, Charlie, who is going to be a 6th year, this coming year, Percy will be a third year in the coming year, Fred and George will be in my year, Ron is your age and then they have one girl. The youngest of all of them and is one year behind you." she said ticking off her fingers.

"Wow." he said. "That's a lot of kids! No wonder they are broke! They have more children then they can afford!" he said.

"Yes and our parents have less children than they can afford!" she said mocking his tone.

He looked at her, "That makes sense."

* * *

Draco went home for lunch then and she got something small for lunch from Tappy. She went back to her room and quickly stowed her list of why muggles and muggle related things are good into her locked box. Then she went to the 1st closet changed into her workout stuff and then grabbed her broom from the 2nd closet. She ran to the porch she had attached to her room. She hopped on the broom and kicked off and then flew around enjoying the rush you get from flying, the books didn't do it justice. She stopped in mid air and looked down, in 2014 she was afraid of heights, but this didn't bother her. She smiled, took the hair tie and then put her hair up and continued riding the broom she skimmed the treetops of the properties, scaring the birds. She giggled and continued flying, she tingled with something that had nothing to do with flying. She frowned, her parents may be the ones linked with the wards, but they won't feel it because neither are home, meaning she was linked with them too. And the tingling meant someone entered the wards, she didn't even have a wand yet! She went the perimeter of the house and didn't find anything, 'Maybe it was just the birds leaving it.' she thought. 'Yeah, that works.' she didn't notice there was a pair of redheads watching her fly. She didn't leave far from the Burrow, but they walked over hear and she was on the other end of Ottery St. Catchpole which was a long walk from the Burrow. They watched the girl flying, they knew there was a very rich wizard living here and they heard that the couple here had a daughter their age. "She's cute." said George.

"Called dibs." said Fred.

"Dang it!" George muttered and then swore under his breath. Fred grinned and watched her fly. Then he turned towards George and they started to debate over which position she would play. Fred insisted on Chaser and George insisted Seeker.

Hannah looked around, she swore she had heard something she scanned the perimeter and then thought, 'If I snuck in somewhere where would I go?' then she got it, 'The bushes!' she quietly flew towards the bushes where she heard a boy say, "I'm telling you! She's going to be a Seeker!"

And a voice just like it said, "Yeah well I'm telling you, she's going to be a Chaser!" She smiled when she saw red hair through the bush, her favorite characters come to watch.

"Chaser!"

"Seeker!" the two went back and forth until she landed by the bush, dismounted and crept toward them and then timed it and when George, she was sure of it, said "Seeker." she said with Fred, "Chaser!" and they both jumped.

She looked at them and they were staring at her, "I heard your conversation, if you're talking about me, I'd be a Chaser."

Fred nudged Georges shoulder and muttered. "Told ya!"

"So," she said propping her elbow up on the handle of her Nimbus 1700, it was the newest broom. "Why are you destroying my bushes?" she asked. They quickly got out of the bush and did their best to fix it. "Don't worry I'll tell them I fell off my broom or something, or get the elves to fix it." after she said it she frowned, that sounded snooty. "So why are you here?" she asked.

They blushed, "Well our parents told us that there was a wizard manor here." said George

"With a girl our age and we decided to check it out." finished Fred

"Me or the Manor?" she asked bending over, 'accidentally' giving them a view of her butt while she picked up her broom which she had dropped to try and fix the bush. She heard a bunch of umms and she stood up. She winked at them when she turned around and they both gulped and looked at each other.

She stuck her hand out to Fred, "Hannah Flaugh." she said shaking his hand. "Fred." she said when he didn't introduce himself. Then she shook George's hand, "George." she said.

"How'd you know our names?" they asked, she smiled, "Number one rule of knowing me. You've just broken it." she said. "It's don't ask how I know things."

They looked at each other and then back to her. "Hungry?" she asked them. They nodded, "Let's go then." she said walking toward the house. They followed her in and saw he rush up the stairs so they ran after her, then she realized they were going to see her present for them, she just decided to deal with it. She quickly put her broom in her 2nd closet and they saw the gift, but thankfully not the label. "You keep unopened presents," said Fred.

"In your closet?" finished George.

"No, I keep them in my second closet." she said then she turned, "Sorry that sounded really snooty." she apologized they just shrugged.

"Whats in it?" they asked.

"Oh, you know. Stuff." she said shutting the door before they could see who it was for.

"Who is it for?" they asked.

"Oh, you know. People." she said blushing. Then she walked to her door and saw them staring at her, "Still hungry?" she asked. They nodded. "Then come on!" she said and bounced down the steps. They went after her and she led them to the dining room, "Fuzzy!" she said as they walked in. The elf popped in, "Yes Mistress Hannah?"

"Please stop calling me mistress. You know I think it sounds to formal." The elf nodded, and she winked to the elf. Hannah then looked to the boys, "What do you want?" she asked. The quickly asked for 2 glasses of water and some chicken. Fuzzy nodded and then came back with two glasses of water and a bunch of chicken and some celery sticks Hannah had asked for. Hannah sat in her seat and gestured to the end seats for them considering the table only had 3 chairs. They quickly dug into the food and finished the food. "You said your last name,"

"Was Flaugh?" finished Fred to the start of George's sentence.

"Yep."

They both looked at her, "You know our first names, do you know our last name?" asked George.

She nodded, "Weasley." she said as she nibbled on one of the celery sticks.

"But I thought the Flaughs were pure blood supermists?" Fred asked.

"They are." she said smiling lightly. "My parents are avid ones and I only doing it for societal gatherings, and for my parents so they think I'm there perfect daughter they imagined would be the one to continue the line." she said. "But truthfully, I don't care about blood purity. Its a dumb concept, its impossible to steal magic and the ones who think it it are just dumb. I know full well that without breeding with muggles, we wouldn't exist now. Plus." she said. "Muggles aren't bad, they've done more than the magical world has. Muggle things fascinate me actually, but I swear to merlin, tell my parents and I'll be dead. And I'll tell you this, if I go down, it won't be alone." she said looking at both of them.

They nodded, "Wouldn't dream of it!" they said.

She smiled. "Good."

The twins smiled at each other when she laned back in her seat. "So," she said. "What do you want to do now?" she asked. They looked at each other, all three of them.

"So, you said about your rules, do you have more than one?" asked George.

"Yes, Rule 1- don't ask how I know things. Rule 2- don't prank me and expect me to not prank back. Rule 3- if you call dibs on me, and I know one of you did, cancel it because I get to choose who I want. Rule 4- Don't get me upset, I have a nasty temper. Rule 5- Don't lie to me or you will break rule 4." she said. They nodded, "So what house do you think you'll be put it?" asked Fred sitting back in his chair.

"Slytherin." she replied immediately. They both looked at her making faces, "You said what I thought I'd be put in, not what I want to be in. Slytherin was how I was raised but I'd jump for the chance to get into Gryffindor, because what house I get put in will be the decision as to whether I try out for the house team or not. If I'm in Gryffindor I would but in Slytherin I wouldn't. It's not like I would even bother, they only put boys on their team." she said. They smiled, that was better.

"Well good luck then, and we hope to see you in Gryffindor." said George. "But I have to ask even though I know I'm breaking rule one. I want to know how you knew our names and could tell us apart."

She glanced to Fred and the said, "I'll answer you if you answer my question first. Did you come to check out Me or the Manor? And if you say both, you are both getting slapped. Hard."

They nodded and said, "You."

She blushed, and said. "Alright, I'll tell you, but you can't tell a soul." she said. They nodded and she stood up and beckoned them. The followed her back to her room. She walked to her desk and quickly retrieved her key while making it look like she was taking off a necklace. She then bent over again and retrieved her box, unlocking it and taking out her diary. "I figured what I wrote in this was the easiest explanation. Read any other page I'll throw you out over that balcony." she said jerking her head to her porch. They nodded and she turned to the page in her diary handed it to them and then went in and changed back into her clothes she had on earlier and then came back out. She watched as they read about her having two lives. They read it all which was 3 pages long. When they were done they looked at her. Those pages told about how she loved reading the Harry Potter book series and how she knew what was to happen had she not interfered or existed. It told about her wanting to change it. To keep people alive.

'Well at least I didn't say any names of the dead. That would have sucked for them to find out one of them died and the other one had to live without the other.'

They looked at her. "So you knew our names because you read books about Harry Potter?"

"Yes, and it detailed about the Weasleys and a bunch of others." she said. "I fell in love with the series to the point where I had all 7 books, all 8 movies and did extensive reading on as many Harry Potter topics as I could."

"But you still have memories of a childhood here?"

"Yeah, a childhood I've didn't live through, just that I have memories of."

"That is awesome." said George.

"I know, but remember you can't tell anyone." she said.

"Alright. But you mentioned something about a big mission and a to- do list." said Fred.

Hannah nodded and opened her box and pulled out her to do list.

_Destroy the Horcruxes_

_Arrest Peter Pettigrew_

_Free Sirius Black_

_Move Harry to live with Sirius_

_Change Draco's look on blood status_

_Befriend the Weasley twins_

_Get hogwarts supplies_

_Go to hogwarts_

_Prepare Harry to face Voldemort_

_Get Voldemort defeated without many deaths._

_Fix Ministry (rid of dumb laws and death_ eaters)

_Be Happy_

They read over it and raised their eyes at the 'befriend the Weasley twins', "Why us?" they asked after reading the list.

"You two were my favorite characters. Wouldn't do me any good to be your enemy." she said.

"You said about movies?" said George, "Did they get cute guys to play us?" he asked.

"Extremely so but enough about the movies, any questions on the list." she said.

"Horcruxes, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, Draco, yeah. You might want to explain it all." said Fred and George just nodded.

She sighed and sat in her chair with her feet up on her desk and them on her bed. She thought, 'Look my dreams are coming true. I've got the Weasley twins in my bed!' she giggled out loud and they looked at her. "I want in on the joke." said Fred.

She looked to them, blushed and giggled again. "i just thought my dreams were coming through. The Weasley twins were in my bed!" she chuckled and both gulped while blushing. She rolled her eyes. "Horcruxes are a very complicated piece of dark magic, wait I'll be right back. We have a book on them somewhere." she said going out of the room, "I think Dad was right." George whispered, "Her parents have to be death eaters, a book on a complicated piece of dark magic? They have to be!"

Fred nodded, "She seems alright though."

"Yeah." said George. Then she came back with the book and was flipping pages, then she stopped on a description of them and handed them the book. She prefered for them to read things, watch their reactions instead of speaking. When they finished, "So you want to destroy these things?" asked George.

"Yep." she said.

"Whose are they, this seems to rare and vile for most." he said.

"It is, and they are Voldemorts." she said. "He, at this moment, has 6 of them."

"6?!" they said with raised and girly voices. She nodded. "It was done in the books so I know where they all are and I already have 2 of them." she said.

They looked at her, "Okay, so are you done with that topic?"

They looked at each other and then nodded. She smiled. "Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black. What do you know of them?" she asked.

"That on November 1st of 1981, Peter Pettigrew confronted Sirius Black in the middle of a Muggle street because he was the reason James and Lily Potter were dead. So Black panicked, blew up the street killing Peter and 12 muggles. Leaving on Peter's finger."

"Wrong." she said. They looked at her confused. "Sometime before July the 31st, there was a prophecy made about the one who will vanquish the dark lord. It says _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._ there were two possibilities for this person. Neville Longbottom or Harry Potter. He chose Harry Potter and Dumbledore found out, but how so is a whole other story. Dumbledore suggested the Fidelius Charm. The Potters agreed and asked their most trusted friend Sirius Black if he was going to be the secret keeper. He had agreed. But when the time came he backed out because he thought the best man to the wedding and godfather of the child is also the secret keeper move was to obvious and he knew he probably would last to long when tortured. Since they knew there was spy among them and each of them had their speculations. Most thought it was Remus Lupin, the 4th friend because the closest 3 to James was Sirius Remus and Peter respectively. So since Sirius wouldn't do it, and they thought Remus was the spy they went with Peter. Peter was ecstatic but he kept it hidden, they had just given the spy the job. Peter always was the weak one, needing protection from the highest you can go to save his own scrawny skins. Voldemort could provide that so he turned to be the spy. Peter told Voldemort when the Potters would least suspect it, a holiday. So James was in the living room putting on a bubble display with his wand. When he was done, he through his wand on the couch. When the door broke down he was defenceless. He told Lily to take Harry and go. So she was running upstairs when her husband got killed in an attempt to save them or at least buy them some time. Lily went to the nursery and put young Harry inside when Voldemort burst into the room. He gave Lily Potter a choice, step aside and not die because she didn't need to or stand in his way. She chose to stand and he killed her. Now you have to understand, love shared between a mother and child is undeniable and provides a very good protection. With the pure heart Lily had this only increased it. Her love for him, that ran through his very blood protected him because his mother died in an act of true love. So when Voldemort went to kill Harry it rebounded and blew a hole through the roof. You read about the Horcruxes so he already had anchors tying him to life. His body disintegrated and his soul was left to roam. Now Sirius Black had visited the flat of Peter Pettigrew and had found it empty that night. No sign of a struggle, so he realized what happened and took his flying motor bike to the house a Godric's Hollow. Everyone said it must have been him, he was there! There, but late. The Potters were dead and he couldn't help. One can only imagine the pain of seeing his best mate since 1st year, laying dead on the floor in the hall, but he moved to the nursery where you could hear crying so he knew there was hope. He saw Lily was dead but young Harry wasn't so he carried him from the house. Rubeus Hagrid was out front, to collect Harry. So Sirius gave him Harry and his bike saying 'he wouldn't need it anymore' and then went off to search for Pettigrew. On November the 1st, he found Peter and Peter turned on him, framing him for selling out James and Lily's secret he then cut of his finger changed into his animagi form, and blew up the street leaving Sirius to take the blame for everything." she finished the story.

Both boys looked at her. "Tell me." she said. "Do you know what happened on November the 2nd of 1981?"

Both shook their heads. "Not much truthfully. Other than Sirius not getting a trail, but still being put in Azkaban and that's the day your brother, Percy, found his pet rat yes?"

They nodded. "So, tell me how did his rat, Scabbers, get his name?"

"He says when he found him the rat had a scab on his foot and was missing a toe, but what does this have to do with Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black?" said George.

Fred gasped, "All they could find of Peter was a finger. You said when he escaped he changed into his animagi form. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say he was a rat?"

Hannah nodded, "We've been harboring an unknown fugitive!" said George.

Hannah nodded again. "Oh my!" they said.

"Don't worry, not your fault it is actually fortunate I know who has it and he's got brothers that fall for the young witch with all the secrets." she said. The twins blush, "Yep, and then they don't deny it." she said. The twins blushed even more.

"So, did I scare you two off or do you want to come back?" she asked.

"Oh, we're coming back." they said together making her grin widely.

"Good, tomorrow?" she asked.

They nodded, "Good, I get lonely here. All day my parents are at work, I have one real friend and he's not even my age. I could do with a couple of strapping boys." she said winking at them. They grinned and winked simultaneously at her. She giggled and blushed. "You should probably get going soon." she said walking to stand in front of them. They frowned, "I'm sorry." she said. "My parents will be home shortly." she said frowning too. The frowned and she hugged them, "My strapping boys." she said. They hugged back tightly, "Our witch with secrets." they said. She grinned and let go smiling. "Yep."

The laughed. "Alright, they should be coming like, now. You two need to go now." she whispered. They both nodded, "I need you to get the rat as soon as you can, I'll buy Percy a new pet his choice but I need the rat." she said. They nodded and she gave them some floo powder and sent them back to the burrow with another hug and a wave. She sighed and sat down on the bed, thinking about her new friends. She heard movements up the stairs and her mom opened the door to her room, "What did you do today?"

"Nothing. Flew a little, visited Draco and then absolutely nothing." she said.

Her mum smiled, "Have fun?"

"Yes."

"That's all that counts then." she said.


	3. Ah, Gotta Love them Weasleys

Hannah had a nice dinner of roast beef with her parents. After that she went to her room put her diary and secret papers away locked the box and put her key away. Then she but the Horcrux book back and then search and found a book on resurrection rituals. She actually found the one Voldemort used, great so her parents' library was as a good stocked as Voldemort's head. She frowned, hopefully her parents got no ideas and tried resurrecting him early. That would be bad. Her father came in, "Hey dad." she said. "Hey" he said. "What are you reading?"

"Oh you know just a bit of light reading." she said.

He nodded and sat down next to her, she finished with reading that book and stuck it back on the shelf, then she grabbed a book on vows and started taking notes on them. Dark on the left side light vows on the right and then she listed the vows and how to do them and the consequences of breaking them. She learned the most basic vow was the magical vow, and if broken they'd lose their magical abilities and only the other participant in the vow could give it back. She silently promised herself she'd get her wand and use the vow on Draco and the twins. Between the elves, her parents, the magical things in the house and even if none of that happened in the house, the wards blocked off the trace on her. "You wouldn't mind if I went shopping tomorrow would you?" she asked looking at her dad.

"No, just don't clean out the vault." he chuckled. She grinned, considering she was always nicer to the goblins than her parents, and her family was a very old and rich one, she was allowed to the vault alone. "What do you plan on getting?"

"My wand." she said. He nodded, he was thinking of getting one made for her for her birthday, like a really special one but if she wanted one now he could do it early. "I was thinking, that maybe I could get you one specifically made for you for your birthday, just a side gift, I could arrange it for tomorrow if you'd like." She nodded, specifically made wands worked the best for you because it was tailored for you so it was the wand that chose you and those could be specifically made so the trace can't track you, even if you were a muggleborn. Perfect. He stood up and went out of the room, no doubt to arrange the wand thing. She then went to her room and stowed her notes away in her locked box. Then she walked to her room, went to her closet, changed into the softest pajamas she could find, which was hard considering they were all really soft, and grabbed the matching slippers. She slipped them on and then went to the bathroom and got ready for bed. She then went to her room, which was right across the hall from her room and then she took of her slippers, but them next to her bed and then climbed in, for one of the most peaceful sleeps she has ever had.

Whether it was how soft and comfortable her pajamas were, or how soft the blankets were or the comfy bed, or that she was worn from the day or just how quiet it was. In 2014 one thing you could hear from their house were cars and trucks going by, another was trains and even some airplanes and the house was constantly creaking. The dog would randomly bark and half the people in the house snorted and you could hear through walls. But not in this house. In this house there were no sounds of snoring or cars, planes, trains, or creaking of old walls, no dogs, no anything. It was nice. She just hoped when she woke up, she'd still be there. But thankfully, in her first day there, which hopefully wasn't her last, she had told about Voldemort being a half blood, about Peter being the real traitor, and about Voldemort having horcruxes. Maybe they'd remember if she was gone, maybe they wouldn't.

She decided not to think about it, so she fell asleep 7 hours earlier than she normally did.

* * *

She woke up at 6 the next morning, she looked around and sighed happily. She was still here, in Flaugh Manor. She climbed out of bed slipped on her slippers and went to the bathroom. Getting ready for the day, brushing her hair with a brush because it was better for your hair but also because she didn't have a wand. She brushed her teeth the same way, no wand and it was actually worse for her teeth than the spell. She decided she'd do more with her hair in her room, so she brushed it out first.

The bathroom was technically hers because her parents had a bathroom connected to their room. Instead of getting changed now she decided, since breakfast wasn't till 7, she had time to get a shower.

She quickly got out of her pajamas and turned on the water, she examined all the beauty products she had, wart remover: removes warts, bumps, pimples and more. Lush: makes your hair full, vibrant, clean and slick in seconds. Then she moved towards the more useful at her age ones. There looked to be very expensive shampoos and conditioners and there clearly was a favorite as one bottle of shampoo and one of conditioner was open and there were sealed ones just like it behind them. She noticed with delight she had a bunch of detangling spray, no matter what world you go in one thing never changes with her. How hard her hair is to control. She grabbed the open shampoo and conditioners and got in the shower. She smiled, unlike her shower in 2014, this one was as big as a bathtub and bigger and had more than arctic waters and volcano lava temperature. She quickly put in the shampoo which worked wonders in her hair and even through the thick hair and washed her head off. Normally she couldn't do that but this stuff literally was magical. It not only cleaned her head and hair it also went in and came out very easily. She got it out quickly and then but it conditioner. In 2014 her conditioner worked made it soft and that was it, this made it softer and brighter and made it healthy looking and feeling. She hummed lightly in the shower and then got the conditioner out, it was still soft and healthy. She cleaned off the rest of her and smiled, she didn't have to shave yet! Or at all, she remembered reading one of the products. _Smooth skin: apply to surface and it gets rid of hair giving a clean shave_. This was wonderful!

When she was clean and well beyond happy she shut the water off and snuggled up in a soft towel. Her mom knocked on the door, "We have to go now! Emergency at work!" she said. They then went downstairs quickly, she could hear them running down the steps. She dried herself off quickly and then realized she'd left her change of clothes over there, so she just kept the towel on and started to work on her hair a bit. She started to detangle it when she felt a tingle and figured it was probably a mix of adjusting to temperature and her parents leaving so she links more powerfully into the wards, but it wasn't as powerful yesterday so she blamed the temperature. It had happened yesterday too. She got her hair into a half dry state so she could do something with it when she got changed. She secured the towel around her, cleaned up the bathroom a bit and then left the room. She went into her room and gasped, the twins were sitting on her bed and she was only wearing a towel. 'Thank merlin the towel is really long' she thought blushing. They quickly covered their eyes and she rushed to her closet, shut the door and said, "Sorry about that, I wasn't expecting you so soon." she said as she dropped the towel in the closet. "Our fault, we woke up before the rest of the house so we left a note and left!" they said. She smiled, 'They must have been eager.' she thought happily. She changed into something comfortable and came out of her closet and smiled. She went to her make up table which had a bunch more, different, products but a bunch of these were for your face and hair. She quickly brushed it and put it up in a bun. She thought it looked good even though the she hated pulling her hair up, but somehow with this literally magically skinny body she actually had better self respect and thought it looked good.

Apparently from the approving looks she was getting from the twins, they liked it too. She smiled and winked, "Like it?"

They nodded. She ruffled their hair and then fixed it again. They smiled. "What do you want to do today?" she asked them.

They shrugged, "And tomorrow, give me until 7:15 would ya? My parents skipped breakfast today for an emergency at work."

"Must have been a big one! Dad's hand was already pointing to work when we left." said George.

"Well, my dad arranged for me to get a specially tailored wand for myself today. So you could come with me, and find something to do." she said. They nodded. She smiled and then said, "Did you have breakfast yet?" she asked.

"No, mum wasn't up yet." said Fred blushing. Their mother hadn't been happy when she interrogated them yesterday...

* * *

Fred and George arrived at the Burrow and started brushing soot of themselves. Then their mother was in the room, "Where _have_ you been!" she said. They gulped.

"Well, you know how you said about the pureblood family that lived on the other end of town?" said George.

"With the daughter our age." said Fred.

She nodded coldly, "Well we decided to go check it out." they said.

"I told you they were blood supremacists! They wouldn't like us!" she said.

"Yeah, but the parents weren't home." explained Fred as his mother's eyes sharpened, unsupervised boys and a girl? Bad news.

"And the girl was out flying so we started to watch and she saw us and landed and introduced herself." said George.

"Who are they?" she asked. "Which family?"

"The Flaughs." said Fred.

"The Flaughs? They're very powerful at the ministry and not the nicest either! They are definitely supremacists and they hand around suspected Death Eaters." she hissed.

"We know." they said. "There house has a bunch of dark books in it." said George.

She glared at them, "But their daughter isn't like that!" they defended.

Fred continued, "Yeah, she's really nice! She told us she didn't support her parents with the blood thing!"

"Yeah! Hannah said she only does it so her parents approve and at social parties and any other time she doesn't support it!" said George.

Their mother looked at them, "So what were you doing then?"

"Well she said she knew we came from across town so she asked us if we were hungry, and then she caught us some water and chicken." Fred said.

"Was it done? No poison?" she asked.

"It was good, her house elf got it actually. So it was good. Not quite as good as your cooking but still good." said George.

Molly Weasley looked worried. "Then what?" she asked.

"Well we talked is all." Fred said.

"About what?"

"Oh, you know just stories and things." George said.

Molly looked at them, "She's a nice girl mum! She wants to be in Gryffindor!" said Fred.

Molly still wasn't sure about her, "Maybe you could bring her over tomorrow, I'll let you go back." she said.

"We'll see what we can do!" they said.

* * *

"Speaking of which, do you think at some point today you could come to our house? Mum wants to meet you." said George having thought of that too.

"Sure but you didn't tell her my secrets did you?" she asked.

"No!" they said.

Hannah let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, "Good." she said. Then she took them down to the dining room and breakfast appeared. They ate quickly and she called for Tappy, "I'm going out. I don't want any of the elves telling mum and dad about the Weasleys being here. That's an order!" she said. The elf nodded and Hannah turned to the boys and took them to the main sitting room where the main floo takes you when saying 'Flaugh Manor' to go elsewhere in the house you have to say specific rooms after that. They flooed to the Leaky Cauldron carefully so it looked like they weren't together. Then they made their way to Gringotts Fred and George waited outside while she went in. She walked to the goblin she knew was in charge of their large vault. He looked down to her. "Hello Master Gornuk." she said formally, "I'd be delighted if you would spend some time of your busy schedule to escort me to my vault?"

The Goblin nodded, that was a good greeting one that shows them respect. She gave him the key she'd taken from the hidden spot in the sitting room. The goblin took her to her vault, vault 012. When she said old and rich family, she meant it. She entered her family's vault which was filled to the brim with galleons. And this vault was huge. She decided to ask the goblin after she had filled her big money bag. Which had a slight extension charm, not to mention weightless charms. "Master Gornuk, you may not be allowed to answer this but I was wondering. Which vault has the most money in it here at Gringotts?" she asked. Gornuk looked to her, "I'm sorry I do not have that information on the top of my head ma'am. But if you'd like me to check when we reach the top again, I would."

"Yes please Master Gornuk." he nodded and lead her back out of the vault. He reapplied the protections and then they raced back to the top. When they got there she was slightly disoriented but nothing she hadn't done before. She walked over to his desk where he opened a book and ran his finger over a couple of pages and then looked to her, "Vault 012." he said. She was right, their vault. "My families vault?" she asked him. He nodded and she swallowed, "Thank you Master Gornuk, for your services today." he nodded let loose a small smile and she returned it and bowed slightly before walking away. She excited the bank and saw Fred and George laughing from the side. She made a beeline for them, they saw and went down and gap between stores and she followed. "Alright, now I have to go down Knockturn Alley. Don't follow me they will recognize you and eat you alive!" she said deadly serious. Then she dug into the bag she had hidden in her robes, "Open your hands." she said. They cupped them together and looked at her confused. She silently counted out 20 galleons in one hand and then put them in her sleeve and counted out 20 more. She dropped the first 20 in Fred's hands and then the second 20 in her sleeve into George's hands. They gaped at her, "We can't accept this!" they said at the same time. She smiled with amusement clear in her eyes, "That's to bad then." she said. "Did you honestly think when I said find something to do I didn't mean shopping?"

They looked at her and tried to give the money back, "Just pay me back." she said.

"How are we going to do that?" they asked.

"With compliments." she said before walking to the entrance to Knockturn Alley. They looked at each other and then slowly put the money in their pockets.

* * *

Hannah grinned as she walked away, 'Those boys!' she thought, 'Clearly they don't realize how cute they are! If someone paid them to be cute, even my vault would be out of money! Not to mention they are really nice, just like the books!'

She kept her face neutral, with her expensive robes to the snooty way she started to hold herself, the goons of Knockturn alley left her alone. She walked to the wand maker's shop. She walked in and the old creep was there. Clad in all black with a deformed and creepy face, "Ms. Flaugh?" he asked. She nodded, "Rodger." she said, it was a friend of her fathers.

"My my, you've grown up! How old are you now? 11?"

"Not yet, my birthday is on April the 2nd though."

He smiled an ugly smile, "Ahh, seems this is a birthday present?" he asked. She nodded. "Half price." he said. "Paying after you get the wand of putting it on your fathers tab?"

"I'm paying." she said. He nodded and flicked his wand, "Do you want anything special with the wand, like the anti trace and things?"

"Full lot." she said. Her dad had given her his list of abilities, it was on the floor in front of the bathroom and said from dad on the bottom. Rodger nodded and said, "If you'd like there are wand holders over there." he said pointing a crooked finger to the side of the shop. She nodded. The measuring tape he had activated with his wand was hard at work measuring her, this one was measuring everything unlike the one at Ollivanders' this one had to measure almost everything because it was a specifically tailored wand. When it was done she smiled and walked to rack of holsters as he asked her questions, "Full name."

"Hannah Kay Flaugh." she said.

"Birthday."

"April 2nd of 1978." she said after consideration and doing math.

"Wand arm?"

"Right."

"Eye color?"

"Bluish grey."

"Hair?"

"Brown with red tint."

She saw him nod and disappear into the back room. Then he came back out haven given the information to the actual wandmaker, Steve, another friend of her father.

Hannah was staring at the wand holsters, at the most expensive one, which was the good one. _In this holster, your wand cannot be detected, summoned, seen, felt, and it can't fall out. It can allow your wand (if not already designed to do so) to go through clothes. Comes in black, brown, white, or cameleon features. Impossible to break._

She smiled, "Do you have any of these with the cameleon feature on stock?" she asked.

Rodger looked up and then said, "Yeah, we have 15 of them."

"I'll take the lot." she said.

"All of them? They can't break."

"I know." she said.

"Alright, I'll put it on your birthday bill." he said. Meaning he's cutting the price on them in half. They were 14 galleons originally so they were now 7 and the wand was normally 50 and was now 25. Which meant 130 galleons. She smiled and took that out and counted it. Her bag held over 1000 galleons so this was nothing, and taking that out didn't even scrape the surface of what was in the vault. He raised his eyebrows, "You seem responsible, especially if your parents trust you in Knockturn alley with that amount of money." he said. She smiled and nodded. He smiled back and went into the store room, coming out with them, "How do you want these packed down."

"Well could you put two in a small birthday present looking box, keep one out and I'll take the rest and put them in here." she said gesturing to her undetectable extension charm bag. Not the one with the horcruxes in it, she had more than one bag. He nodded and slide 12 of them across the table as he bent down and put two in a small box and said as she scooped them into her bag, "Would you like me to seal it?"

"No, I'll do it at as a test with my wand if you don't mind." she said. He nodded and slid the 15th one across the desk. She smiled, took it out of the wrapper and wrapped it on her wrist and flexed, then it blended in with her skin, cameleon feature setting in, she could still see it though. She smiled. Then they heard a shout so Rodger went to the wand making room and then came back out with a wand in hand. He handed it to her and it felt like her hand blew up, this was definitely hers now. She smiled, tapped edge of the box and it sealed itself. Then she said "Wingardium Leviosa." while swishing and flicking her wand. The box levitated easily and she grinned. "Good." he said, "Did it choose you?"

"Yeah." she said raising it. Red sparks came out. He nodded, "10 and 3/4 inches, Pear, unicorn tail hair, slightly springy." he said. She nodded, memorizing that and then smiled, in 2014 that had been her wand on pottermore. 'Thats good! Easier to remember that way!'

She tucked her new wand into the holster and she could still see it. "Can you see it?"

"I haven't been able to see it since you put it on." he said. She nodded, not willing to take his word on it. "Thank you and give my compliments to Steve." she said walking to the door, "Will do! Be careful, give your father my best."

"I will." she said as the door shut. Then she walked out of the alley quickly with her snooty position back. They again left her alone. She was quickly out and lowered her position back to the position she normally had, a slight slouch but was relaxed. She saw Fred and George in the Quidditch window, their hair very noticeable. She stowed away the package and continued in. She stood right behind them, without them noticing. "So my strapping boys, what'd you find." Both jumped and turned to look at her. Fred held up a bag of joke products, "Hope you don't mind we spent some." they said.

She giggled. "You were supposed to." she said, "That's why I gave it to you." They shrugged and gave it back. She rolled her eyes, find the box with the two holsters and then use the change she got as wrapping paper for them then she twisted her wrist and tapped the seal line on the box and it resealed itself. She stowed away the box, "What kind of brooms you have?" she asked.

"Shooting stars." they said while blushing. She nodded, "I had one of those once. How do you like it?"

"We get passed by bees." said George grinning. She smiled and walked away to 'explore' she ended up at the front desk. She asked if they were going to get in any new models and they said the cleansweep 9, which was supposed to be the cleansweep equivalent to the Nimbus 1700, she ordered 2 of them and told him to send them to her house within the next day. Wait till the twins got them! She paid for them and then walked back to the twins who looked at her, "Ready to go?"

They nodded, and walked to the door. They quickly and separately went to the floo of the Leaky Cauldron, they flooed back to her house. She told them to stay in her room. She ran to the attic and wrapped the box labeled it and then ran back to her second closet and put it on the top. "So," she said. "Can we go to the Burrow?" she asked excitedly. She'd always wanted to go to the Burrow.

"Yes, but if you screw up or say their names or something about them, prepare to tell them about your secrets or you could say we told you." said George.

"I figured as much." she said, "Do you want to go first?" she asked. They nodded and George left then Fred and she followed in suit.

* * *

She arrived at the Burrow and just smiled. She was here! Mrs. Weasley was there with the twins, "Hello deary."

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." she said extending her hand. Molly shook it lightly and she could feel the disapproval in the air. "Fred, George." she said. "Put that in your room and go find Ginny and Ron." she said. Then looked at Hannah, "Why don't you come with me?" she asked. Hannah nodded and followed her to the sitting room. She gestured for her to sit.

Molly was confused, her sons go with this daughter of the death eater and it goes from traveling to home even though they weren't at the Burrow. The weirdest part, in Molly's opinion, was that in never even got closed to mortal peril. "Tell me." Molly said. "your parents. Are they-"

"Death eaters?" Hannah asked finishing Molly's question. Molly was surprised, most try to hide it and she boldly says it. "Yes they are."

Now Molly was surprised, "Then what are your intentions?" she asked.

"Light side supporter, but my parents don't know." she said.

Molly raised her eyebrows, "Your family support the pureblood theories that they are best, yes?"

"Yes."

"Do you?"

"Absolutely not. Its a stupid idea. Muggles to me, are fascinating. The things they come up with!" she said. Molly thought that sounded like something Arthur would say. She nodded.

"So if you don't support that, and you have no plans of being a death eater. Then I believe I only have another question for now." she said. "My sons, they seem rather taken with you, do you know why?"

She blushed, when she watched her memories she came across one where her mother was brushing her hair and explaining her bloodline. "Somewhere up in my line, there is a bit of Veela blood and my mom said that the blood intensifies on every 9th and 10th generation and I am the 789th generation in our long line, so I guess it intensified as planned." she said. "They, of course, don't know anything about it but I'd imagine they at least feel the light pull." she said blushing.

Molly smiled lightly, "I'm sorry," said Hannah, "I don't know how to control it yet. My mom was giving me the book on how to control it on my birthday." she said.

Mrs. Weasley just nodded, "And if you don't mind my asking, what do you feel about them?" she asked.

Hannah just blushed harder, "I really like them." she said. "They are some of the nicest guys I've met." she said.

Molly nodded, "They left this morning, they went to your place?" she asked.

"Yes, and thanks to the emergency at work, my parents had left a minute before they got there."

Molly nodded, "I think my parents would kill me if they knew your sons were my friends." Hannah said blushing.

"Don't get yourself in trouble deary."

"What they don't know won't kill them, or me for that matter." she said making a face. Molly smiled, "Now I understand why you're friends with Fred and George, you're just like them." she chuckled.

Hannah smiled, "Thank you." she said.

"Alright," said Molly standing, "I have to go get lunch ready."

"Need any help?" she asked.

"You know how to cook?"

"Yes, I normally watch the house elves and pitch in a bit. It's funny the faces they make when you ask if you can help. But they let you. Cooking is fun, I like helping them clean too."

"Oh my, I hope one of my boys ends up with you. They'll need you when I'm gone." Molly said.

Hannah giggled. The two women walked back into the kitchen and Molly started to get out pots and pans and then started giving instructions. Hannah ended up with the simple task of peeling potatoes. She was really good at this having helped the house elves, and her mother in 2014. She was given a big bag to do and she finished them within 3 minutes, which impressed Molly since she normally would use magic on the peeler and it would take twice as long. Then she was pretty much on potato duty so she had to cut them up and mash the small pieces. She had all of them cut up quickly and quietly then she had picked up the masher and was mashing potatoes. Molly watched with interest as she took care of her own preparations, this girl literally was faster than magic. When she was completely done with mashing the potatoes, she did a once over, twice, and made sure there wasn't any lumps in it, as a child she always hated when there were lumps in her mash potatoes. Then she looked to Mrs. Weasley, "Now what should I do?"

Molly looked over to her, impressive. 'I hope one of them gets her, this girl is like the perfect daughter in law!' Molly thought. "Oh yes, could you set the table deary?"

"Sure." she did a quick glance over the room before heading to the cupboard with the dishes in it. She hadn't actually known they'd be there, it was just how the room was laid out. It seemed like the good spot for them.

"How did you know that's where we kept them?" Molly asked.

"I'm not sure, it just looked like a good place for them." she said. She quickly counted out 5 plates, "Are you not staying for dinner?"

"I'm allowed?" Hannah asked surprised.

"Well of course! I'm not going to make set the table and do the potatoes and then make you leave!" she said. Hannah smiled and grabbed another plate. She set them up at the table and then went to the next shelf and stacked 6 glasses in her arms and then expertly placed them, then she found the silverware, she grabbed 6 forks, and 6 spoons and 6 knives (just in case). She put the fork and knives on the left sides of the plates and the spoons and glasses on the right. Then she looked at the stack of napkins, they were multicolored. So she picked up 2 of each color and set them under the silverware so they would know, or could figure out, that the silverware on one color is theirs.

"Thank you deary, you can go and play now, I'll handle the rest."

"Are you sure? I could do something else." she said.

"No its fine, you've done excellently already." she said. "The kids are probably out there." she said pointed in the direction of the orchard. Hannah nodded and quickly skipped to the orchard, Molly was right, Fred and George were up in the sky trying to help Ron fly, Ginny was sitting by a tree watching as her brothers won't let her fly, they still didn't know she's been sneaking out for 2 years to fly. "Hi," she said sitting down next to Ginny, which for her was an awesome thought, 'I'm sitting next to the girl that marries the Chosen One!'

"Hi, I'm Ginny." she said.

"I figured as much for myself actually, either that or you were Percy, heard some pretty girly things about him too." Ginny laughed, "I'm Hannah." she said.

Ginny smiled and then turned her attention back to the boys, "I hear they won't let you fly." Hannah said.

"Yeah."

"And I also know you've been sneaking out to the broom shed at night for almost the past 2 years to fly."

Ginny looked over to her, "How'd you know that?"

"Ah, just like your brothers, Rule 1 of knowing me- never ask how I know things because no one likes the answer." she said. "I'll tell you some day."

Ginny nodded and Hannah stood up, "Oi Boys!" she said. The three Weasleys all looked to her and then landed quickly, "Could I borrow your broom?" she asked to the twins. George handed her his, and before Ginny could say anything to retaliate against the boys, she was being handed George's broom. She looked to Hannah, "Well come on, lets show them what we can do." she said.

The twins looked at Hannah as Ginny stood up with the broom in hand. She hesitantly extended her hand to Fred's broom and he let her take it. She smiled to Ginny who mounted her broom. "Wo wo wo! Ginny can't fly!" said George.

"Actually I'm quite confident she flies better than Ron, no offence." she said looking at the youngest Weasley male. "Ready?" she asked Ginny as she mounted her own broom. Ginny nodded and they both shot up in the sky. They did a few laps and then started to do different tricks and things. "You have a quaffle?" Hannah called down. Fred nodded and George went to get it, "You look like a good chaser yes?" Hannah asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah!" she said. Hannah smiled, "Good then we can try some exercises, I don't get to practice with others often this should be fun!" Ginny nodded enthusiastically and Hannah swooped down and grabbed the Quaffle from George and then started to maneuver the quidditch pitch. She did an underhand toss to Ginny. Ginny caught it was ease and tossed it back. Her brothers were amazed. They continued for another complicated 4 minutes before they landed gracefully. The boys stared at them. Hannah handed Fred back his broom and Ginny handed George his. "Blimey I didn't know you could do that!" said Ron looking at both of them. Hannah kept her eyes trained on the twins, Fred specifically. She didn't want him to disappear. Then she looked back to Ron who extended a hand, "I'm Ron." he said.

"Hannah." she said.

"Ron, she knew that already, she knows we only have 1 younger brother."

"Oh." he said blushing.

"Ah shove off you two! He didn't know!" teased Hannah, "Just keep introducing yourself like that and you'll win all the girls." she said looking at Ron. He blushed heavily, "Anythings got to be better than how I found your brothers!" she said looking at the two youngest Weasleys, "Hidden in my bushes!"

The two laughed with her and Fred and George blushed.

They all ended up sitting in a circle sharing stories, Hannah did most of the listening as her stories were mostly from a place she'd never return to.

Finally Mrs. Weasley came out, "Lunch is ready." she said.

They all scrambled up and then went to lunch. Hannah sat by Fred and George sat at the head part of the table on her other side, which was a bit farther from her than Fred. Ginny and Ron were across the table from her and Molly was at the opposite head. They ate and had small conversations and jokes going on and Molly watched how her children interacted with Hannah. The boys were drawn to her, that was clear but Ginny treated her like she was her sister. 'Maybe someday she will be, she seems to watch Fred a lot.' Molly thought smiling to her lunch. 'Though I wish we could invite her over tomorrow but her parents wouldn't approve.' thought Molly.

After Lunch, they all headed outside as the weather was really good that day. They all sat on the dock that was in the pond the Weasleys had on their property. More stories were exchanged and she learned more about the Weasleys than she had in the books. She smiled as her feet swirled in the water, all of them had taken their shoes off and had put their feet in the cool water. She watched as Ron stood up and practically towed the twins to go do something fun. Then it was just her and Ginny. "You like my brother." said Ginny. Hannah looked over to her with a raised eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Yep, I can tell."

"Alright, I'll admit that. I like one of your brothers. Tell me which one you think it is." said Hannah.

"Fred." she said.

"You're good." she said. "Too good."

Ginny giggled, "I knew it!" she said.

"Alright, if you can tell that, then let me ask, do you have any crushes?"

Ginny blushed and Hannah smirked knowingly, "Harry Potter?" she asked.

Ginny blushed even more. "I thought so." said Hannah, "You know, he's gonna be going to Hogwarts with Ron, maybe they'll become friends."

Ginny looked at her, "I doubt it. He's probably rich, doesn't bother with people, people like us."

"He may be rich, but he is also living with muggles. The worst kind of the sort, the ones who hate magic. Right now, he is living worse than any house elf, any goblin, and werewolf, or anything out there. The thing he is going to need the most when he finds that he is a wizard is a friend. He doesn't have any and I know he thinks he never will. Trust me Ginny, be nice to him and be yourself." she said. "And I'm sure he'll love you. The Weasleys may not have money but you have things so much more important than money will ever be. You have big hearts with room for lots of people."

Ginny cocked her head to the side, "Can today be someday?" she asked. "You said you'd tell me how you know this someday?"

"Alright, how about you go and find Ron. I'll tell both of you, less explaining. Make sure Fred and George comes, they might remember to say something I don't."

"They know?"

"Of course they do." she said winking, "When you have a crush on one of them and you get comfortable around them, you spill your guts." Ginny smiled and then went to find them. Hannah sat there, then she closed her eyes and laid down, her hair splayed around her head. The sun shone over her skin, she was wearing a weird sisters t shirt and was wearing shorts, showing off her short legs. She used her alone time to organize her thoughts and get a good explanation ready. She let her mind drift a bit and she started thinking about what she's gotten herself into. Crushing on Fred, the actual Fred not book Fred, she's best friends with the Weasley twins, Ginny seems to approve and Ron likes her Quidditch skills. She had a peaceful smile on her face when Fred got there, after hearing Ginny had left her alone he had gotten worried for some reason, for all he knew she could be hurt. He sat down and she felt the weight hit the dock but she didn't say anything. He started to play with her hair, she opened her eyes and leaned her head up, she saw and upside down Fred there and slowly she sat up and he released her hair so he didn't pull it. He took off his shoes and slid into the seat beside her. "Ginny said you were going to tell them a secret?" he asked.

"She was asking questions, I figured it would be easier for them to know."

"So you are telling them then."

"Yes." she said.

He didn't say anything about Ginny saying something about Hannah having a crush, he was only 11, he shouldn't feel so off about her liking someone. But he did, but he chose to ignore it.

"So," he said. "I guess we didn't start paying you back did we?"

"No you didn't." she said.

"Well beautiful, we'll have to start then." he said winking. She blushed, "You're not so bad looking yourself." she said.

"I know! I always was the cuter twin." he said.

She laughed, "I wasn't joking." he said in mock hurt.

"I know." she said.

"You didn't disagree with me." he noted.

"Should I have? What should I do? Call you ugly and make you take a swim with the fishes?" she asked with a flick of her head towards the pond.

He shrugged, "If you did that, I'd pull you in with me."

"I can swim." she shrugged. He smiled. Then he was pushed into the water. He resurfaced and looked at her, "You little devil!" he said. She laughed and he did what he said he would, he pulled her in. She went under and didn't come up. He looked around frantically and then she had jumped on his back and then they both went under then they came back up and she laughed. "You scared the hell out me!" he said. She winked, "That was the plan."

He shook his head and laughed.

They heard applause from the dock and they turned, "You two put on a good show!" said George as the two in question blushing and then scrambled to get out of the water. She twisted her wrist and her wand came to her hand and she looked at Fred smiled and then said, "Ventum." and the hot air charm hit him and dried him off, then she did the same thing to herself. They looked at her, "Won't you get in trouble for that?" asked Ron.

"Not with this wand." she said. "My wand was designed to mix my magical signature so really it looks like the wand has its own signature, so the trace can't follow this wand." she said. "wow." they all said.

She smiled and then sat down on the dock, Fred following. She slipped her wand back in the holster unnoticed and then looked at the two that didn't know her secret. "Tell a soul and I'll drown you in that pond." she said.

Both nodded with wide eyes, "Don't worry, if those two tell without my permission I'm chucking them over my balcony."

"Yeah and she is on the 4th floor of the house!" said George, "You guys at least die, we may suffer!" said Fred.

They all nodded, "Could be worse. I haven't made you vow yet, you break that vow you-"

"Die?" asked Ron.

"Trust me, dying isn't the worst you can do." she said. "And no, this would be a general vow, on that takes away your magical abilities if broken. Only I'd be able to give them back and I'm not much of a forgiving person." she said. Their eyes widened. "Alright ready to listen?"

They nodded. She began with telling them things, like where Harry where Harry is, what really was in the situation with Peter and Sirius and then the real story of Tom Marvolo Riddle. All were intrigued and then it came out, how she knew these things. The future, or not really she described it as an alternate dimension. A dimension where they were just characters in books who inspired generations of people.

They were gaping at her by the end of the story, even the twins because she went into more detail that time.

"So in these books, were you a character?" asked Ron.

"No actually." she said. "There was no mention of me or my family, as if we hadn't existed. They would have pointed out a family like me once in the story with as powerful as my parents are or at least mentioned they were death eaters."

The 4 gasped even though the eldest ones had already theorized that. "Oh, yeah forgot to mention that." she said.

They nodded, "I'm going to need your guyses help. This isn't a war to be fought alone. But its best if we keep some people out of it, I'm already taking a risk using you 4 considering I didn't really want any of the people who died being involved for the chance that karma plays a trick and they go again." she sighed, knowing she had to tell him eventually.

"We all die?" Ginny asked.

"No, just one of you." she said not looking at them. She instead decided the wood on the dock was much more appropriate to look at.

"Which one?" asked George. She didn't look up, "I'm not going to tell you, not yet anyways. Maybe when are older and actually have a better grip on emotions. Wouldn't want Molly to come out and see us all crying and one of us blurts out why." she said.

They all kind of just looked at each other, "They lost a lot of good people." she said. "Ones that could have easily been saved with the right person saying or doing the right thing." she said. "Been there outside the wall to hex Rookwood. Or tripped Dolohov and distracted Bellatrix on more than one occasion. Caught peter early, _shit._" she muttered.

"What?" asked Fred.

"Nothing, I just thought of something thats going to need done. No big deal yet, but as I was saying easy things could have been done, like not taking Harry to the zoo, him not realising the snake and it wouldn't have become a- Oh for Merlin's sake I do have to act early!" she said. "Don't mind my rambling, it'll make sense, hopefully, eventually." she said. "Anyone have the time?" she asked. George looked at his watch, "2 oclock on the dot." she nodded, "Remind me of the date."

"March 31st." said Fred. She nodded and then smiled and glanced at the twins. Of course they would know, the day before their birthday. 'And apparently 2 days before my own.' she thought. She then looked to them and started to do more explaining. This time about the Horcruxes. She told them about having two of them and getting all the others but she left Harry's out of it. "I'm going to need help." she said. "The problem is I don't want to take you guys, but eventually I'll have to bring someone." she said.

"We'd be happy to help." said Ron.

She nodded, "Any questions?"

They looked at her as if she were nuts, as if to say, 'Of course we do!'

"What do you want to know?" she asked, "One at a time, ladies first." she looked to Ginny.

"Alright, can you tell us about our futures?"

"No, not really I wouldn't want anything to change. Because even for you, telling you the names of your children would clue you in. But I can say this, after the war your future was brighter than ever. Which is already too much because I said one of you died and I pretty much ruled you out, dang it!" she said.

Ginny frowned so if it wasn't her, it was one of her brothers. "Alright, boys to avoid, do I have any?" she asked.

"Like boys you should stay away from because you dated them?" she asked.

Ginny nodded, "Dean Thomas and Michael Corner, both of whom are in your year Ron." she said. Ginny and Ron nodded. "Is that it?" she nodded and then she moved to Ron.

"Alright this counts as future but do I get married?" she sighed, "You know if I give out details like that, you guys are easily going to narrow this down by the end of the questions." she said.

"So does that mean I'm the one who died?" he asked.

"I didn't say that."

"Meaning I am." he said. And the siblings looked hurt, and she sighed, "Truthfully no you weren't." she said sadly. The twins then looked at each other, horrified.

"Wait so you're telling us it was the twins?" asked Ron.

"I said only one of you." she said. "So no, not the twins, one twin." she said.

They looked at each other and scooted close to each other. Hannah looked to them, her eyes resting on Fred a second longer than George. "Can I talk to you before we continue?" said Ginny. "You know, privately?"

Hannah nodded and they walked to the edge of the forest, Hannah flicked her wrist looked at them and said "Muffliato." then she turned her attention back to Ginny with raised eyebrows.

"It's Fred isn't?"

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Fred's the one who died, George is the one who lives. Right?"

Hannah looked at her and then nodded, "George gets a wife?"

"And has kids." said Hannah.

"That's why you chose Fred instead because he doesn't have a wife or kids in the books so you know you're not destroying lives just by falling for him." said Ginny.

"Right you are." Hannah whispered.

"I thought so." she said. "That's all I wanted."

"You won't tell them you know will you?" she asked.

"Of course not, its better they both don't know. Then they will protect each other instead of one being overly protective and getting himself killed." she said looking at George. Hannah nodded, "Good." she said. She reversed the muffliato on the boys and they went over and sat down again. "Ron are you done with the questions yet?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Yes, you get married and have children but you don't know her yet." said Hannah.

"Done then." said Ron, really surprised. But most of them were, Ron, getting married? She looked to the twins. "What did we do, before it happened."

"You opened up a joke shop." she said. "Bringing smiles to people in Dark times."

They nodded and smiled at each other. "Is that it?"

They nodded, "Oh wait!" said Ginny.

"Harry, we need to get him out of that house!" she said. Hannah smiled, "Not today." she said.

"Why not?"

"Because the question is, where would he go? Not here, you have enough to look after, my house wouldn't take him as a halfblood and destroyer of the dark lord. Plus the place I'd like him to go is full of Dark artifacts. And the owner of the house is still in Azkaban. We'd need to get Peter arrested first. And we can't do that until the school year is over." she said. She had told them about having Peter over the years. "And when he gets home, I'm going to need you to be gentle with him, he has to feel as if nothing is going on until we are at the ministry." she said. They nodded. She smiled as they sat there. "Trust me, I've put a lot of thought into this and I still forget things." she said.

The five of them slowly relaxed and ended up all laying some way on the dock. Hannah had somehow ended up laying right beside Fred, they laid there the tops of their hands touching each others. Feet always bumping.

She had her eyes closed and he was constantly glancing at her. She heard Ron and Ginny stand up when their mother called for them. George sat up quietly and looked at his brother and best friend, they looked happy by each other. He sighed quietly, 'They look happy.' he thought, he liked her, but he couldn't figure out exactly why, she was nice and all he just didn't seem to bond as well with her as his brother did. He had a sort of attraction to her but there was also that sisterly love he had for Ginny. He looked at their smiles and thought back to when he watched those two pull each other into the water. He decided to give them alone time. He stood up and left, Fred watched him leave, confused. He didn't question it though so he trained his eyes back on her. He thought she looked good, without even trying. He had seen her make up table and could see she didn't have any on. He smiled and turned on his side to look at her, she opened her left eye and looked at him, "Why are you looking at me?" she asked shutting her eye again.

"Because I can." he said without thinking, then he blushed. She didn't think hard about it, 'Probably just the Veela thing, he doesn't really mean it.'

She just smiled anyways. "I'm not doing a very good job of repaying you have I?" he asked.

She smiled again, he moved his hand to her face and touched her smiled and she opened her eyes as soon as he touched her skin. She just smiled again and he traced it with his finger. Then he moved his hand back to his side, "Go out with me." he said.

She frowned, 'It's just the Veela thing. Say no.'

"No." she said.

He frowned, "Why not?" he asked.

She sighed, "It's just a false attraction." she said. "I have some prominent Veela blood in me." she said.

He frowned even more, "It isn't that." he said. "If it was my brother would have asked you first." he said.

She shook her head, "No, it isn't. Whoever keeps the most eye contact and/or spends the most time with me will be effected the most until I learn to control it." she said.

He shook his head, and she nodded. "Just wait. I'll show you, when I get control of it." he said.

"When will that be?" he asked.

"Come back to my house at 7:15 on Monday and I should have it." she said. That's what the 9th and 10th generations did on their 11th birthday, they are given the book on how to do it and they learn to control it.

He nodded, "That's not far away. I'll wait. Even if you don't want to give it a shot yet. I'll wait. Even if you want to wait years." he said. "I'll be waiting."

She smiled and sat up he sat up too. She kissed his cheek and he grinned a smile that made his face her. She returned one, "What time is it?" she asked. He looked down to his small watch. "5:45." he said.

Her eyes widened, "And you have to go." he said. She nodded and started to quickly put her shoes on so he slid his one and stood up. He helped her up and squeezed her hand when they stood there looking at each other. She smiled lightly and he smiled right back, "Come on." she said letting go of his hands. He nodded and he ran after her as she ran to the Burrow. They got there, her a bit faster than him. She hugged him tightly and for a while and the George walked in so she hugged him quickly before flooing back.

Fred looked at the fireplace, and smiled lightly. He looked to George, "I need to talk to mum." he said. George nodded and winked to his brother. Fred walked into the sitting room where his mother was cleaning. "Mum?" he asked.

She turned to him, "Fred?" she asked, hoping she got it right. He nodded and she smiled, "I was wondering, what do you think about Hannah?"

"Oh I like her!" said Molly, "She can cook and she said she likes to clean! One of you boys best keep her." she said.

Fred smiled, "I intend so." he said. Molly smiled, "You do, do you?"

He nodded. His mother smiled, "She's part Veela." he said. "She told me."

"Yes, she told me as well." He nodded.

"She won't go on a date with me." he said. His mother smiled, "She is probably just afraid that you won't like her when she controls the Veela." she said.

He frowned, "And what if I don't?"

"You can do what you please, but if you don't, don't give up hope. She might grow on you."

Fred smiled, "As weird as it is, I think she already has."

"Alright, just don't so something too mature yet, you are only about to turn 11. You don't need to go off kissing someone just yet." he smiled.

"Doesn't sound too bad." he said.

She glared, "Alright, alright!" he said holding his hands up in surrender.

* * *

Hannah arrived home just in time, she cleaned the soot off of herself and had just finished doing that when she heard her dad, "We're home!" he said. She bounced down the stairs. "Did you get your wand?" he asked. She twisted her wrist and handed him the wand, "Get anything special about it?"

"Full lot." she said.

"Oh, plan on using your wand outside of school?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. "What's the core and stuff?"

"Pear, 10 and 3/4 of an inch, unicorn tail hair, slightly springy." she said. He nodded, he never really studied wandlore. 'Thank goodness he doesn't know what that means! Unicorn hair is the hardest to turn to dark arts and there isn't any known dark wizards with a pear wood wand. Ever.' she thought.

She smiled, "So, what was with the emergency at work?"

"Oh, a prisoner of Azkaban was just acting weird and they wanted everyone there for some reason." said her mother.

"Which one?"

"Sirius Black." said her dad effectively making her eyebrows disappear.

"What was so weird about him?"

"The guards just gave a prisoner report and the commented on how the dementors weren't driving him insane even though he had been there for a while. He was polite and still formed a coherent thought. He didn't ramble and had a normal conversation with a bunch of the guards." said her mother. Hannah nodded, "Strange." she said. Then she walked into the dining room as they normally had dinner when her parents got home. "Can you do any magic yet? I mean you're always with your nose in a book, you must have picked up something." said her father.

She nodded, "Wingardium Leviosa." she said to the table. It levitated, then she put it back down.

"Good job." he said. She nodded.

They had a good dinner while Hannah lied at what she did that day. They accepted it. She soon went to the library and found some books on magic, wasn't that hard. She found an old copy of 'The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1.' she opened it to the first chapter. The severing charm. Chapter two was the wand lighting and extinguishing charms, Chapter 3 was the locking charm, which didn't make sense as the unlocking charm was in chapter 7 with the levitation charm. Chapter 4 was the softening spell, Chapter 5 was the fire-making spell. Chapter 6 was, strangely, the mending charm. She decided to read chapter 1 and 6 as they went together. After that she decided to practice, not on the book or her clothes in case it didn't work so she grabbed a piece of parchment. "Diffindo." she said and watched as a clean cut went across the parchment. "I don't get why they teach this to second years." she muttered, "They could easily kill someone." she said. "Not unlike Sectumsempra, yeah leave that in your potions book cupboard, don't worry some idiot won't test it on a human. Don't worry a spell that is meant to continue cutting in its latin root meaning 'always cutting.' seems fitting. 'Always' with the creator of that spell." she thought aloud. Then she flicked her wand like it said in the book and said "Reparo!" she said. She watched as the two halves of the parchment mended itself. She squeaked, she did it! She did magic and actually had time to comprehend she'd done it! Unlike earlier where she had other things on her mind. Then she read through the book at once so she could just do the others. "Lumos." she said and her wand lit up. "Nox." and it went out. She smiled to herself. Then she looked at wooden chair, "Spongify." then she sat on the chair and smiled, comfy and squishy. Then she looked at the fireplace, "Ventus." and it went out. "Incendio." flame.

Then she looked to the desk drawer, it had a lock on it. She opened it and shut it then said. "Colloportus" then she tried to open it, no success. Then she said, "Alohomora." and then tried. It opened. She giggled then ran to the door, opened it and saw her parents there. "You did good Squirt!" wow, this dad called her that too? "Thanks." she said.

"Do we have a dualling room?" she asked.

He nodded, "2nd floor 3rd door on the right."

"That's the one you never let me go in, that and the 3rd floor 3rd door on the left." she said. He nodded. "Or the basement."

"Yes, I wasn't going to let you go in there till you knew and could do at least one spell, the basement is for potions and I wasn't going to let you in there until you used your books to practice for school. You still aren't allowed in the 3rd floor 3rd door on left." he said. She frowned. Then shrugged, "Alright." Then she went down the stairs. The layout of the house was complicated.

The basement was for potions, 1st floor, ballroom, bathroom and main sitting room. Second floor was the dining room and kitchen and the room where their 'army' of house elves stayed. Third floor: training room, another sitting room, a sad room (with chocolate and things in it for when you are sad, tissues and big pillows and blankets and stuffed animals), and an indoor pool. The 3rd floor had her parent room, a bathroom, the 3rd door(she thought it was most likely dark artifacts) and their offices. 4th floor: her room, her bathroom, two more offices, and a 3 more spare rooms. Then the attic, where all the nicknacks were and across from the attic was the library was.

She stopped by her room and saw there were 6 owls there, with two brooms. She smiled locked her door manually and with the charm so they still had to pick the lock. She let the owls go, and then said "Reducio." quietly and watched as the brooms shrank. She quickly went to the bigger box and said "Diffindo." and then carefully removed the paper, tapped the box and it popped open. She put the brooms inside and instead of resealing things she shut the doors and then went to her desk. She then started to write neatly with a lot of effort, she was confident they wouldn't recognize it because that wasn't how she did her t's or a's. Plus it was neater.

_Happy Birthday Fred and George!_

_Hope you like and don't try to return it, I'm sure you have suspicions on who this is from! You are wrong! Hope you like your presents. Use them well_

Then she dried it off and rolled it up and stuck it in the top bow and mended it to the bow on the little box. Then she shut the door and got to writing in the same neat font again.

_This goes with the other box! It just some things that need resized. The money is yours, and in case you couldn't tell, the two things in the small box are wand holsters. You can read more about them on the wrappers. Thought I'd pitch in for some of your school stuff (including the joke products), plus you quidditch boys need something better than a shooting star! I mean really, if you wish on those, you are 5 million years late, about the speed of your brooms!_

She smiled, dried it off, rolled it up and put it in the top of the box and sealed it shut and mended the box. She then found a magic marker (yes that is what magical markers are called) she picked the orange setting and put 'Open me first' in the neat writing. She smiled at her work and then went to change, time to practice dueling.


	4. 1st Date

Training went well, she used stupefies and shields and she noticed her parents came in the room so she body bound people, stunned others, and even used as sectumsempra on one. Her parents were proud, she was good. "That sectumsempra, that was one not to be known when I was in school." said her father. "How'd you learn that?"

"Oh I was looking through one of those potions books you'd copied from a friend. I decided to look in it. It had that spell and use on enemies in it. So I wanted to see if I could find what the roots meant. 'Always cutting' is what I found."

He nodded and smiled, "Dark magic." he said smiling.

"I'm so proud!" her mother said. Hannah smiled fakely, a smile he parents knew better than her real one. But they didn't know it was fake. They hugged her and she smiled. 'I'm positive, they'd hate me if they found out what I really do during the day.' she thought with a real smile. Then her parent told her it was late, they should be off to bed. So she climbed up the stair to her room, went to the closet again, and changed into another pair of pajamas, went to bathroom and got ready. Then when she was done she came back to her room and laid down, that was a good day.

* * *

Hannah woke up at 6 again and went to her closet, grabbing clothes incase they came early again, then she put her clothes on the bed, it was their birthday, they weren't coming. She then walked to her bathroom, took a quick shower and then wrapped herself in another soft towel, went back to her room and changed. Then she went down stairs into the kitchen. On weekends her parents never ever got up until 7:30 or eight. Normally eight. She asked Fuzzy if she could take her to her room and help her move things. She agreed and they popped into the room. She was thankful her parents, while their room was under her in floors, was on the other side. She had the northwestern side of the floor and their room was literally the opposite at southeast, and had a silencing charm around their room, permanently. She showed her the boxes and looked at the elf, "I don't want you to ever speak of this, even if told to do so. If I'm not telling you to speak of it, don't okay?" The elf nodded, there were things she couldn't ask the elves about her parents so she did the same to them. She told them the Burrow so the elf took her and the presents to the Burrow, it was already 7. She knocked loudly on the door and whispered to the elf to get her out now. So she did.

Arthur Weasley, who was helping his wife cook the twins birthday breakfast, opened the door and looked down to boxes that said, 'Open me first." on the top one and both said 'To Fred and George' He looked around, no one. He waved his wand and did detection spells, there were explosives and magical things in it. But not harmful, just fireworks that weren't activated and something else not dangerous. He smiled and levitated the boxes to the living room. "What are those Arthur dear?"

"Not sure, presents I guess, I did a check over and nothing dangerous or dark is in them."

"Who are they from?" she asked.

"No card but there was a paper in the bow, I'll let them open it though. Molly nodded and continued to tell her husband all about the nice girl they had over the previous day.

* * *

Hannah sighed and sat down on her bed, where the elf had popped her to. Her parents came in after a good 40 minutes. "Morning." they said. "Morning." she said back. Then they went to breakfast, her parents followed her back to her room.

"We wanted to talk to you about your birthday ball tomorrow." said her mother. Hannah nodded. "We decided, since you'll need time to get ready tomorrow, we'd give you the family book today instead." Hannah nodded as her father handed her the book. The book to control her Veela! "Thanks!" she said.

"Now remember, be clean when I come into your room at 8 tomorrow to get you ready!" Hannah nodded, birthday balls were from lunch to dinner. A boring way for her to spend her day actually. Then they left the room.

She opened the book and read it three times to get the jist of it. Then she went into her mind, her family was a long line of natural occlumens on her father's side and veela on her mother's. So her mind was protected and she ended up attracting men. Great. She found the small part in her brain the book explain, which was easy to find for an occlumens. She went into it and saw what the book described it was practically a giant light switch. She turned it from on to off. In the book, it said the more you do this the easier it is and it was right that was hard to switch. So she played with it for a while until she could do it just by thinking of it on the fly, not trying hard and with her eyes open while writing. Its said their line learns fast, and by that she meant on both sides so she was really good at it. She mentally flicked her switch on and off repeatedly as if it were a game. Then she turned it off and walked out of the room. She had put the book in her bag with her family crest ring in it, only worn at social events. Like her birthday ball.

She walked out of the room, down the hall and to her parents' offices, "Did it work?" she asked. They nodded, no more strong attraction just the parental attraction. She grinned and skipped out of the room. She went up to the attic full of nicknacks, she picked out more joke products and ran to her room. She just mended the boxes together and then in her normal messy scrawl wrote, "_Sorry I didn't send it sooner, knew you wouldn't accept much from me! Happy birthday my strapping boys! Love Hannah!'_

She tied it to the mended boxes and ran to the main sitting room where the owl was. She quickly sent it to the Burrow. Then she ran to the library, and sat down with more spell books.

* * *

The twins woke up at 8:00 and yawned then they looked to each other and grinned. Every year they made sure no one told them Happy Birthday before each other. "Happy Birthday!" they said while hugging. Then they ran down stairs and Ron, Ginny, their dad and their mum were already down their waiting. The Happy birthdays were all given and then they ate breakfast and went to open presents. They opened their parent presents, school clothes and the promise to get them their wands soon. Ron got them chocolate frogs, again, and Ginny had made them dolls of themselves. She liked making dolls, she had multiple of the chose one. Then they opened Charlie's, Percy's and Bills. They never got each other and presents, both claiming 'being with me is gift enough!' Then they saw the big box with the small box on top. They pulled it towards them with a confused expression they looked at their parents, "It appeared on the doorstep this morning." said Arthur, "No one was there, but they were, they had knocked."

The twins grabbed the top one clearly reading to open that one first. They pulled the note off the bow and read it with raised eyebrows. "Who is it from?" asked her mother.

"It doesn't say. We thought it was Hannah but this isn't her writing and it just says, ' Happy Birthday Fred and George! Hope you like and don't try to return it, I'm sure you have suspicions on who this is from! You are wrong! Hope you like your presents. Use them well.'" they said. "Open it!" said Ron. They opened the small box and their eyes widened, they looked at all the money and they moved it over to reveal the wand holsters. They picked them up and read them carefully, "What is it?" asked Arthur. They put them in the box and passed it to Molly and Arthur whose eyes were huge upon seeing the contents.

"I'd hate to know what's in that then." said George. Fred nodded and then they were tearing it open. They saw the note and read it silently and then out loud, "This one says, 'This goes with the other box! It just some things that need resized. The money is yours, and in case you couldn't tell, the two things in the small box are wand holsters. You can read more about them on the wrappers. Thought I'd pitch in for some of your school stuff (including the joke products), plus you quidditch boys need something better than a shooting star! I mean really, if you wish on those, you are 5 million years late, about the speed of your brooms!'" Ginny giggled.

Then they took out the shrunken brooms, their eyes widened "No way!" they said. Then they handed them to their parents. Arthur looked at them and resized them, "Are those the new Cleansweep 9's?" asked Ron. Fred and George nodded. Then they pulled out the mini cauldrons full of supplies that were loaded with specific charms to keep them good. They handed them to their mother and then looked in the box and saw an assortment of Joke products, so one by one they pulled them out, examined them, approved and put them aside. They smiled, so if not from Hannah than who? Then an owl tapped the window. Ron got up and opened it. It flew to the twins and they looked at it, blushed and put it aside. "What's that?" Molly asked.

"That ones Hannah's." they said. She nodded, "Let me see it." They looked at each other sighed and handed it over. It used their nickname. Molly smiled, "What's with the names?" she asked handing the note to Arthur.

"When we met and talked she asked us if she'd scared us off or if we'd come back. We said to come back and she said good, she wanted a couple of those and then she stuck us with the name." said George.

Arthur laughed. Now his twins were the 'strapping boys' He gave the note back and they started to gather everything up and Ron and Arthur started to help them lug the boxes up the stairs. "Well I guess that takes care of their potion supplies for the year." Molly said cleaning up the paper. Ginny nodded and smiled, she'd been watching out her window that morning and saw Hannah and the elf leave the boxes but she wasn't going to say anything.

* * *

Hannah quickly read through all the spell books they had and then went to practice, mastering spells left and right. She even tried her hand at the patronus and got a pretty good shield up. She used different memories with those, the realization that she was there, the first time she rode a broom (pathetic) when she kissed Fred's cheek the smile she got. When he touched her face and asked her on a date. All forming very big shields but they didn't turn into anything yet. But it was more than her parents could do, death eaters can't do patronuses, except Snape. Speaking of him she grabbed the copy of the Half Blood Prince's book from the library, and some other potion books and went down stairs to practice. Her cutting technique from cooking was spot on for potions. She quickly made some basic brews that didn't take horribly long. Then she finished them bottled them and put the charms on them she'd learned and then took the books back to the library. She started looking for books on animagi where the animal books were but she couldn't find any. "What are you looking for?" her father asked, she'd heard him come in a minute ago. "A book on how to become an animagi." she said. Her father smiled, his advanced child, and lead her over to a different part, the transfiguration books and pointed to them. She smiled, "Thanks!"

"Oddly enough, we have the revealing potion in the basement." he said. She smiled read down over the steps twice, and then took her book to the basement with her. She found the potion with the assistance of her mother who was down there brewing. She was instructed that if she were to do it now, drink it while sitting on a chair or in bed because she'd collapse. She nodded and noticed that wasn't the only vile of the stuff down there, "Is this easy to brew?" she asked.

"Yes but the recipe isn't wide known so if you were to buy it, it is expensive just because it is rare. Most don't know it exists so they just don't know until they finish. But knowing helps." she nodded, "I'm actually brewing more, I like it when we have at least 30 doses of everything we can in the house." Hannah smiled at her mother's antics, if you'd let her there would probably be that many in her handbag alone! She went into her room and drank it. It was 10 when she went down and 11 when she came up. She'd seen a long row of animals in front of her and she just had to wait until one stepped out to greet her, more than one will normally step out its the one that makes a sound like a bark or something then thats yours. She had gotten a cat that had her eyes and hair (like all the animals had) but this one had purred so she knew it was hers.

Her parents were both in the room talking quietly, "What did you get?" asked her mom.

"A cat." she said.

"Feisty little buggers they are!" said her father smiling. "Remember if you try to transform have an elf or on of is in your presence." She nodded, rule one in the book safety first always be close to someone that could help.

She then followed them to the sitting room so they could talk and she could practice. She organized her thoughts and focused on her magic, feeling her magic moving though her speeds up the process according to the book. She focused on it moving through her and felt it and she slowly started to picture the magic in her fingers turning them into sharp claws and then it spreads so it makes her hands a paw. She opened her eyes and looked down, nothing. But that was expected, if being taught by the right person or books it should take about 2 days to do and years alone. She shut her eyes again and knew pressuring herself wouldn't speed up the process so she just kept herself calm as she tried. She heard a cease in her parents conversation but she pushed it from her mind as she imagined her hands, which she had tried to make paws, shrink to that of an actual cats. Then she opened her eyes and saw it half worked, they were a little smaller, not small enough for a cat yet, but smaller than they normally were. She really looked at them, paws with hair and claws, she was halfway there with her arms now. 'Stupid Marauders, if they would have tried this it would have been quicker for them' then she calmed herself again and shut her eyes and got them back to normal. Her mother applauded when she opened her eyes and her dad gave her a high five.

Then she sat back down completely relaxed only letting happy thoughts attempt to emerge, then she pictured that her magic was going again and making her fingernails into cat claws, which wasn't to hard with her active imagination and she had been scratched by countless cats in 2014 most of them were hers. She then imagined her hand growing feline hair, then when she pictured that she pictured how front legs for cats look. Then she kicked off her shoes and imagined her toenails turning into claws as well and then imagined her foot becoming like at a cats with hari, then she imagined it morphing into a cats. Then she opened her eyes. Her arms were right, legs werent. Then she changed it all back. Her parents applauded lightly. She kept her eyes closed and thought of Fred, the book said happy memories and the feelings attached to them if you picture those moving with your magic, it helps. She imagined her magic moving through her and sent the memories with it, sending tingles up her body that she got when he'd touch her. Then she quickly imagine her hands going from hands straight to paws with out going one step at a time and then imagined her legs doing the same. She opened her eyes and smiled, it had worked. Then she closed her eyes and made them immediately turn back. She grinned and her dad said, "You are getting better, now try that part with open eyes." he said. She opened her eyes and imagined her legs and arms changing into kitty legs. She watched as they morphed she giggled and then changed them back. Then she got off the couch, kneeled down and got on all fours, she morphed her legs and it was barely holding her up, so she rolled on her back and started to morph that into a kitty on and she gave herself a tail and tried to give herself ears and for her head to look like a cats when she opened her eyes she was much small and her parents were clapping proudly. Her mother picked up the new cat on the floor and smiled, placing her back on the ground. She morphed back. Then again and again she turned herself from human to cat. It became effortless after a while as she imagine just being a cat, then she was one, human, cat, human, cat. 'In your face Marauders!' she thought happily. Then she changed into a cat and pranced around the room then jumped up on her parent's laps and then off, landing on all fours. Then she jumped up on the couch she had been sitting on. She started thinking about Fred and she heard this purring noise, then she realized they didn't have a cat, it was her. She would have blushed if cats could. She nailed purring and then thought of Voldemort, hiss, Rookwood (who killed Fred) big hiss. The cat seemed to smiled in satisfaction. Then she hesitantly licked her paw, yeah that tasted like her body wash, gross. She gagged and her parents laughed. She yawned and curled up on the couch, swishing her tail back and forth. She soon fell asleep again. Her parents smiled, "Smart girl she is." said her father.

"She gets that from my side." her mother said. Her father laughed, "Right."

Her mother got up, "We have to go finish those papers." she said. He stood up and followed her out.

Hannah woke up in time for lunch, when she came back the owl was waiting with a letter to her. She snatched the paper, wrapped it in her robes, transformed into a cat and ran to her room. She changed back when she got to her door. She opened it and used a locking charm and the extra manual lock. She opened the letter.

_Dear our witch with secrets,_

_We love the joke products you sent! Thanks!_

_You will never guess what happened! Two boxes arrived full of presents and it didn't have a name, we thought it was you but the writing was different. Anyways, thanks and we'll see you soon!_

_Your strapping boys, Fred and George._

Hannah smiled as she read it, oh they were oblivious. She smiled and then she opened her drawer and got out her locked box, she wanted to see if the box actually worked against the unlocking charm, "Alohomora." she tried to open it and it didn't work. She smiled and then used the key to open it, she tucked the parchment in it and she locked it again. Thank merlin that box had a bunch of undetectable extension charms. And for being wooden, it can't catch on fire and it can't break. She loved it. She planned on bringing it to Hogwarts with her. Her parents knew she had the box and knew how safe it was, that's why, when she was 8, and had just gotten the box they had stuck her birth certificate and a copy of their will in it. She had read through it once, she gets everything the moment they die, the house the money and the main access to the vault. All the other properties they have, which were a good many, and stocks in all the highly successful magical stores, in every part of the world. The stores where every magical person goes to get their average needs of school supplies. Which is the reason that everyday the goblins have to resize their vault.

She put the box away and then grabbed a piece of parchment, _No problem! My pleasure. Do my strapping boys have any ideas for whom the box might be from? Love your witch with_ secrets.

She ran, as a cat, down to the main sitting room and sent the owl out quickly with the letter. Then she sat there on the couch, as a human. Waiting for her letter.

When it arrived she practically tackled the owl, _No we don't. We were planning on bringing the notes with us on monday so you could see if you recognized the writing. Love your strapping boys. Ps Ron is wondering when you are coming over again, he likes you._

_Pps- Ron is wondering but doesn't like like you. -Ron_

_Ppps- Ron fancy's you_

_Pppps- Ginny!_

_Ppppps- Get your own parchment!_ She giggled and then brought the owl up to her room so she could put the paper away. Then she found her quill, she loses things a lot, as a muggle it was pencils, quills apparently were the wizarding equivalent so she lost those instead.

_Dear my strapping boys, I'll see what I can do. My parents got me to master my Veela this morning so we can see what goes on there. I doubt Ron will care so much when he sees me without it on. So tell him I'll probably be there on Monday (hopefully with permission from your mum of course)._

_But I want you to come to my house at 7:15! I have a surprise for you!_

_Love your witch with secrets._

_Ps say hi to Ginny._

She sent it with the owl on her porch. She took this time to look out over part of the grounds, from here you could see the forest (theirs) a large pool (theirs), a quidditch pitch (theirs) and she knew in the forest there was a creek (theirs) and a pond (theirs) and a tree house (theirs and magically enforced). She smiled and sat on the chair on her porch. Yeah, her life was great.

* * *

The hooded figure watching her cackled and the hooded figure beside him rolled his eyes at his antics. The other one was still pointed to random names on his list, flipping a coin and either frowning or shouting 'hazar!'. These three figures were fate, time and death respectively. "Yeah, her life is good, not for long sweetie!" cackled fate. "Triumphs never go without loss! 10 year old animagus, with friends, not to mention she's messing with time over there! Ha! Good luck! Wait til death snatches someone close to you girly!" he cackled. Time frowned, he knew, more than anyone of anything else, that time was complicated. Not a straight line. But this, this was making his ball look like a square! Not cool! Death cackled in his corner, another flip of the coin, tails. That meant death for the unlucky person his finger landed on.

* * *

"George?" Fred asked his twin when they got their last letter, "You notice she always ends them with love?" he asked.

George nodded, "Don't think anything of it." he yawned, "She's our sister not our girlfriend."

"Well not yours." Fred mumbled.

"Oh your dating her are you?" George asked, "When is your next date?"

"Well I asked her but she said no because of the Veela thing." he said blushing. George nodded, "Good luck!" he said.

"Thanks." Fred mumbled.

"You'll need it with that girl!" said George as he exited the room. Fred chuckled, yeah he was going to need a lot of luck.

* * *

Hannah woke up a few hours later, she must have fallen asleep again. She went into her room and to her closet, she recalled seeing a swimsuit in there somewhere. She pulled it out and then went to her make up table and found the No Burn, it stops sunburn and goes and stays at tan. Then she got on her broom and mounted it and then rode it, with her towel, to the pool. She took a quick swim in the cool water before laying a towel over one of the chairs and laying down, she was going to get a nice tan, and she did. Hours later she opened her eyes when the sun started to dim and looked down. Her skin was a nice dark color that was going to go with her neon orange dress perfectly. She smiled and flew back to her room finding the moisturizing potion, it say it keeps your tan healthy, meaning she wasn't going to peel! 'Muggles need these.' she thought. When she drank a bit of it, like the directions said she felt her skin become a bit glossy. She smiled lightly and then went down for dinner. Her mother commented on her tan saying it would look lovely with her dress.

She rounded out her night in the library, of course, she was reading up on all the spells she could, repeatedly. Finding the complex banishing charms, and sunscreen charms, complex cleaning charms and so much more. She practiced the ones she could, that didn't affect her, like the cleaning charms. Very satisfied she was doing good at learning Newt level charms so easily she went to her room, changed it yet another different set of pajamas, got ready for bed and went to sleep. Big day tomorrow. She was supposed to get her letter from Hogwarts the next day as well, people who are born before the second half of July get their letters on their birthday.

* * *

Hannah woke up at 6:30 and quickly went to the bathroom, taking the longest shower she could to get herself clean for her mother. She brushed out her hair, made sure she was completely clean and dry before she went over to her room. 7:50 it was now. Her mother was waiting, "I know I'm early." she said. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks." she said. Then her mother made her put on her underwear and sit in the chair she had brought over. It was a spinny chair. Her mother then started giving her potions to rub on her face while she arranged her own magical make up. Then she applied some on what felt like every inch of skin that would be showing! She applied blush and concealer and eye shadow and mascara and lip liner, eye liner, lip gloss, everything! It was waterproof, smear proof, and it couldn't just be wiped off, it had to be carefully taken off. When she was done with that her mother started putting product after product and charm after charm in her hair. Pulling it up in an elegant bun that had no chance of coming out for a long while and she elegantly curled some pieces she left hanging. Then they sat there getting her dress ready and picking out jewelry. It was glad they started early. The jewelry box with the key in it definitely wasn't the only box she had. They sat there for a good 2 and 1/2 hours going through them and then another half hour narrowing it down. Then another half hour to narrow it even more. And then a good 10 minutes to put the rest back when they had it picked. They were getting close to the time they had to be there so she quickly got in her dress, her mum fixed it up messed with her hair, helped her put her jewelry on and then dashed out of the room, she got ready a lot quicker because her mother had had her outfit picked out for weeks, not to mention her jewelry and hair style were picked and that spell for her hair was easy but elegant.

Hannah sighed and looked in the mirror, 'This is like the perfect selfie moment.' she sighed. Then her father walked in and said, "We want pictures he said, go stand on your porch." she smiled. 'Great, won't really be a selfie but close enough.'

* * *

Arthur came home from work after a half day, he'd been told he'd have to work a half a day that day but no one told him why. Turns out they were setting up a birthday ball in one of the event rooms and they needed lots of help. They were paid a really good amount since it was technically overtime. "So what did you have to do?" Molly asked as she put lunch on the table.

"You will never believe it." he said. "We were setting up a birthday ball."

"That's not out of the ordinary." Molly said. It was true, the rich purebloods normally had those.

"Yes, but you won't believe who for." he asked glancing at the twins.

"Spit it out dad!" said Ron.

"Hannah Flaugh."

They whole table gaped, "She didn't tell us today was her birthday!" the twins said together.

"Well, we'll make her a birthday cake for tomorrow then." said Mrs. Weasley, "What does she like?" Molly asked.

"Make a quaffle cake mum." pipped up Ginny. Fred and George nodded, "She wants to be a chaser." they said together. Molly nodded.

The twins looked at each other and then nodded, "Can we go to diagon alley mum?" they asked.

"Getting her a present?" she asked. They nodded. She smiled and nodded. Then they sat there, 'What can you give a girl who has everything?' thought Fred.

* * *

Hannah's parents got nice pictures of her smiling and waving and winking. She decided to copy them later and they all set off out of the wards so they could apparate, the floo would ruin their outfits. They appeared at the ministry and quickly went to the event hall they booked.

Soon it was starting and they ate and then every, kids and adults, got up and danced. They had slow songs and better faster songs.

Hannah ended up dancing a slow song with all her 'friends'. Even the girls but they giggled the whole time at how weird it was. Then they had dinner there and she had yet to dance with Draco but when she was done with her food, he came over and extended his hand, "May I have this dance?" he asked. She nodded, even with the Veela off he still had a crush, 'Dang!' she thought. They danced to a slow song and she was still a bit taller than him, but she knew one day he was easily going to be bigger than her, most of the guys were. "You look great." he said as they danced. She smiled, "Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself."

He smiled. "You haven't visited lately." he said.

"Neither have you." she pointed out. He smiled, she always did that. "Have you made any friends yet?" she asked.

"No, it isn't as easy for me to disappear at home as it is for you, remember mum is always there."

"Oh yeah, well maybe on tuesday or something, the weasley twins always come to my house after my parents leave maybe I could get permission for Ron to come as well." he nodded, "Thanks."

She knew there were reporters in the room and she knew her parents had a camera too. There was bound to be pictures of her and Draco dancing. She just wished she could have gotten to dance with Fred, and even George. That would have been better.

* * *

She arrived home after her ball with a lot of presents. She opened them up and made nice faces, more jewelry, more makeup, and a bunch of frilly stuff she couldn't care less about. But she smiled all the same. She brought it all up to her room and organized it into the right box or spot in her room. Then she heard a hoot and a tap, on her porch there were two owls, one that looked dead and another that looked just fine. She recognized the dead one as Errol so she went to that one first. There were two small boxes on his legs. She scooped them off and gave him an owl treat from the container she kept out there. She opened the one box that said from Ginny and Ron. She smiled and inside there was a doll that looked just like her, wearing a Weasley sweater with an H on it. There was also a chocolate frog in there. She smiled, the first one she's had since she came back. Everytime she got them, she gave some to her parents and all three would finish them and she ended up with the cards. She had about 40 of every card, because her parents collections they had were given to her. She smiled and opened the box that said From Fred and George, she smiled as she had it open. George had given her a plain necklace and Fred had given her a heart, it was sparkly and like glass is shined in the sunlight and she realized it was to go on a necklace so she put it on the chain George got her and she put it on over her other necklace, she was still wearing her dress. She noticed there was a note where Fred's was, "_Happy Birthday! How come you didn't tell us! Since we found out from dad at lunch (he helped set up the event hall) we went a got you something. Hope you like it! -Fred andGeorge."_ she smiled even wider. Then she flipped it over. "_Can't wait to see your beautiful face -Fred."_ she grinned even wider as a chill went through her. She took those boxes into her room and put both, even if the one just had a note in it, in her locked box. Then she went out to see what the remaining owl had. She squealed and her parents peered in the room, they had come up to see her. She untied the Hogwarts letter from the owl of the leg. Which hooted as if saying 'I'm supposed to wait for a reply so hurry up.' She went to her desk and sent and acceptance back. She then opened the letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Flaugh,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

She squealed and did a jump in her dress, which hurt considering she was still in her heels. "We can get this this weekend unless you'd like to go on your own this week."

"I'll go on my own." she answered her mother, "If you don't mind."

"No, that's fine." she said, "What animal are you going to get?" she asked.

"An owl." she said.

Her father nodded, naturally, thats what most go for. At least they get to keep his, Beak. "I already have a cat." she winked. They both laughed and nodded, "Can you guys get me one of those registration forms for the ministry for animagi?" she asked them.

"I'll stop by and get one." he mother nodded. She knew she just needed to tell them what she was and her markings, she had a Z pattern of light hair on her left leg (back) because she had a scar there, shaped like a Z. She had gotten it from poison ivy in 2014 and dragon pox this time. They, of course, had the cure as they have cures for a lot of things in this house.

She grabbed her papers, put them on the desk and went to her closet as her parents left. Time to get that dress off. Instead of going to the library in normal clothes, she put on her pajamas and sat looking at her feet. Since her mother had charmed the shoes, she didn't have blisters but her feet still hurt. She sat staring at her letter, she couldn't believe it! She smiled and then tried something, "Accio One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi!" then she heard a thump as a book just went out the, thankfully, open door of the library. Then it came in her room and landed on her lap. She smiled, cool. She opened it up and started to memorize it, remembering what happened to Harry. She was halfway through the book when she glanced at the clock. She put her book to the side and walked to the bathroom while wincing. She went through her closet of beauty things and found one for foot pain, thank merlin, she used it and she felt her feet relaxed and she sighed, her hair was still up in the bun with the curls so she carefully released it with the charm her mum told her about. Her hair fell down when she said it and she brushed it easily, then she used the straightening spell and her hair went back to normal. She did the cleaning spell for her teeth and the breath freshener, then she looked in the mirror and started to the reversal and make up remover spells on her face. When she was back to herself she exited the bathroom and laid down in the bed, very very happy. 'Everything is perfect.'

* * *

Fate cackled, "Yeah, perfect. Just wait little girl!" Time rolled his eyes.

* * *

Hannah sat straight up in bed, still there. She smiled, ran to the bathroom, with her clothes this time. Got a shower and changed into comfy clothes before running down, finishing breakfast and running back up to her room. She sat down on her desk chair with her list and her book. She continued reading it and got through another quarter of the books when he parents yelled that they were leaving. She was almost done when he floo fire up. She practically threw the book down as she stood up and George came out couching. She hit him with some cleaning spells and he smiled. Then Fred came through, she did the same. She hugged them, and George said, "So it was your birthday and you didn't tell us?" he asked. She smiled, "I didn't want you to buy me anything." she said. Yet he noticed a chair around her neck as she turned to hug Fred. When she turned, Fred saw the glass heart and smiled, "But you did like your present?" he asked.

"I loved it." she said. Fred smiled. His attraction for her was still there, but George felt the one he had was only the sisterly one now. "Is your Veela off?" asked George. She nodded. "I thought so, I can feel it is." he said. She smiled and glanced to Fred and decided not to ask.

"So a birthday ball." said Fred.

She blushed, "Yeah."

"Have any pictures?" George asked. She nodded and went over to a picture frame she'd gotten, her mum and dad had filled it with pictures from the previous day. She handed it to them and they watched the pictures of her dancing or laughing and smiling move and then the picture would change. When they got to one that was her and Draco laughing while they danced. "That boys cute." George said, carefully watching her reaction. "I guess, he's had a crush on me forever, sadly even without the Veela." she said.

"Who is it?" George said.

"Draco Malfoy." she said.

Fred was scowling, she looked gorgeous in the pictures but seeing her dance with other guys?

"Malfoy?"

"Yes, but don't worry. I've convinced him to be nice and I showed him the good in muggles. He is quite good at it actually, learned from the best." she said winking. "It helped that I threatened to not be his friend anymore if he didn't. Not being on speaking terms with your crush was a no go for him. Speaking of which, he wants to come over tomorrow." she said.

"And I was wondering if you'd bring Ron, they could be good friends. Better than the way it was in the books, that was awful." she said wrinkling her nose.

"I'll see what mom says." said George, "Mind if I use your bathroom?" he asked.

"Across the hall." she said. He stood up and left the room, giving them an excuse to talk.

She looked at Fred who was glaring at the picture frame, "Don't you like my dress?" she asked as she took the frame from his tight knuckles.

"You looked perfect." he said looking at her.

"Then what's got your knickers in a twist?" she asked putting the frame back on her desk.

He looked at her, "You seem close with Draco." he said avoiding the question.

Hannah nodded, "His parents are best friends with mine so we naturally became friends." she answered.

"You like him?"

"As a friend, yes." she said.

"And as more than a friend?"

"That spot is reserved." she said simply, "But no, not as more than a friend."

He sighed, "You know, reserved doesn't mean it has been taken yet." she said.

He raised his eyebrows. "Fred, how do you feel about me?"

"What do you mean?" he asked slowly.

"I mean, you asked me on a date when my Veela was on. Would you still do it?" she whispered sitting down next to him.

He smiled lightly, "Truthfully, yes, I'd do it again in a heartbeat if I thought you'd say yes."

"Then ask." she said.

"What?"

"Ask, if you're still attracted to me without the Veela, the answer will change." she said.

He smiled, "Go out with me?"

She grinned and nodded, then she launched herself onto him. She didn't kiss him just a very tight hug. He laughed and hugged back. "You know, if we go on a date we have to ditch my brother."

She giggled, "Or we could arrange one and just tell him not to come as it is a 2 person date." she said.

"Yeah, that will make him follow us." he said.

"Not unless he's tied to the railing of my porch." she said. He laughed into her hair, since she was still hugging him. Her hair smelled good, green apples. She smiled on his shoulder and then started to back up, he smiled at her. She kissed his cheek and he was grinning. She giggled and then George walked back. "You didn't mess with anything did you?"

"No, but I should have." he said. He was actually outside the door, listening. He saw the look on his brothers face and winked to him. He winked back.

"So, whats the surprise?" George asked her.

"What?"

"You said you had a surprise for us in one of your letters."

"Oh! Right!" she said. Then she jumped over to her desk, "Read this." she said handing them the animagi book she hadn't put back yet.

They looked at her with raised eyebrows, "Hope you like read because if you don't, you mights as well learn or leave and don't come back."

They nodded and grabbed the book. She smiled and said, "Be right back." and then she walked out of the room. She transformed and used her cat to run down the stairs. The cat could do like 3 at a time up and 5 down and still not trip, so she used the cat to get around the house. She went to the basement, grabbed two animagi potion revealers and put them in her pocket, they couldn't break so she didn't worry about them, and morphed and ran back up. When she got to her door she changed back and came in the room. They were reading the book intently. So she went over to the desk, sat down the bottles and then continued reading her 'One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi' book. She didn't have much left. She quickly finished it and started to read it again. She had finished reading it again when they finished the animagi book, "Why'd you have us read that?" asked George.

"So you know what you are getting yourself into say you agree to try and become one." she said. Their eyes widened. "So do you want to do it?" she asked.

They nodded and she grabbed the smile vials and brought them over, "Stay on the bed when you drink this." she said handing each of them one. They nodded and she gestured for them to drink, "Aren't you going to take one?" asked Fred.

"Already did." she said. The vial was on his lips so just tipped it and he was forced to drink it. George did his on his own, knowing her, she'd shove it down his throat. They both went down and she smiled. Then she changed into a cat and curled up on Fred's chest since both had ended up laying down when they went out. She purred lightly the whole time until she felt his breathing shift and hour later. He groaned and opened his eyes. He looked down to the cat and just stared. "I didn't know she had a cat." said George.

"Mean neither." he said.

"Check her collar."

He looked at the gold chain around her neck, her necklace. Then the cat jumped off the bed and changed into Hannah. "Didn't know the necklace wouldn't change. Everything else does." she said, then she shrugged. "What did you get."

"So you're already an animagus?" said Fred.

She nodded, "What did you get."

"You're a cat?" Fred asked.

She nodded again, "What did you get."

"I got a fox." said George. She smiled and looked to Fred, "I got a jaguar." he said. She smiled, "A member of the cat family." Hannah said smiling. Fred blushed and looked down and George nudged his shoulders. She smiled, leaned down and kissed his cheek. George made a gagging noise and Hannah giggled as Fred blushed even deeper, but he at least looked up. He was smiling. "Yours, I can help with, you are distinctly feline, my specialty. A fox on the other hand." she said. "I don't know. We have books though, lets go find pictures and stances, thats how I did mine, slowing changing my self and imagining stances I could put my arms to change into." she said grabbing Fred's hand and dragging him up. George got up on his own, taking the hand of his brothers girlfriend was not on his list of things to do.

She dragged them up to the library where she went to the animals and found the encyclopedia of 4 legged animals. She opened it up to the second half of the F's she flipped to fox and handed the book to George. Then she brought Fred over and pushed in him an arm chair. She sat in the one next to him and then told him to imagine the magic going through him, and that it would help to attach a good memory with it. Then to imagine a small part of his body changing, like nails. He nodded and focused. He concentrated on his magic, when he felt it he thought about how warm her hugs were and what it felt like when she would kiss his cheek and the tingles he got when their hands bumped. He slowly concentrated as the happy magic ran through him, Hannah watched in awe as his nails turned and then his hands turned and it slowly spread up his arms, and judging from the different hair spreading up his legs, his feet where the same. He slowly let it spread to his shoulders and then his arms shrunk slightly into that of a Jaguar. She smiled, he had done better than her on her first try. He had to have been using very good memories right away. Then finally his eyes opened and he looked at his arms and legs and smiled. Then she shut his eyes with her fingertips, "No go completely human." she said softly. He nodded and his arms and legs practically snapped back to normal. She smiled, "Now try to snap an image of yourself standing into a jag." she said. He nodded and shut his eyes and did it. She grinned, he'd done it faster than her. "Good," she said to the large cat in front of her, "Snap it back." she said.

The large cat nodded and then snapped back into her boyfriend, or whatever he was. He smiled, "Good, keep practicing that and then start doing it with your eyes open." she said. "Tell me when you do it successfully, with eyes open, 3 times." she said. He nodded and she stood up and then drug George and his book to a different part of the room. She commanded him to sit on the floor as his was a bit different, she sat in front of him. She quickly explained what needed done and watched as he started to morph. Then she heard Fred tell her he'd done it. "Do it 3 more times." she called back refocusing her eyes on George. He was doing a good job. Finally he got it and back, got it and back. She repeated her instructions to him and went to Fred, "Slowly start focusing on something else as you change." she said. She watched as he stared right at her morphed and then back again. He did it a few times before she finally nodded, "You weren't focused?" she asked.

He nodded, "i wasn't keeping that as my main concern." he said. "It was more of a problem in the back of my head."

"What were you thinking of?" she asked. He turned a darker shade than his hair and looked down. She leaned forward and coaxed his chin up with her finger, "What was it?" she asked.

"I was thinking of you, not hard to get distracted that way." he said, turning an even darker shade. She smiled softly while her own blushed colored her face. "I did it!" called George. She dropped her hand and then walked to him, giving him the instructions to occupy his mind with something other than the transforming, but still changing. He nodded and looked at the necklace she was wearing, choosing to think of yesterday. The shock that his best friend hadn't told him she was turning 11. Then to this morning when her brother and him started 'dating' or whatever they planned to call it, he looked over to her from clearly different eyes, he felt a bit shorter than her now and looked down, he was a fox. Then he focused on the stupid things his brother does with him and changed back. "Very good," she said. "Keep doing that until you can just naturally do it while being focused on something else." she said. He nodded and she stood up and went back to her 'boyfriend.' He smiled to her and changed, she smiled back and changed into a cat. She pounced on him. The jaguar let out something that could only be a laugh. Hannah somehow ended up on his back. The Jaguar laughed again and turned his head to look at the cat on his back. The cat jumped down and walked around to his front, his face following. The cat leaned up and licked his cheek. The Jaguar did what could only be called a big smiled, one of which the cat returned. He turned back into a person and sat in front of the cat. Hannah, the cat, didn't turn back like he thought she would. Instead she just strode forward and crawled up on his lap. He smiled and started to rub behind her ears, making her purr loudly. He smiled and then stopped petting her and laid down on the floor, where he had been sitting. The cat moved from his lap to his chest, curled up and purred lightly. He smiled and continued to pet her, his hands going from her head to her tail. He listened as the purring picked up in volume, apparently she was enjoying it. He smiled and stared at her as she moved her body into his hand. Finally he stopped and the purring stopped, she crawled off of him and changed into herself. She smiled at him, as she laid on her side. "I like being a cat." she said, "Especially when you get to pet me." she said blushing. He smiled at her and turned to her, he ran his fingertips across her cheek. She pushed her face into his hand and he smiled at her. They jumped when they heard someone clear their throat. Both looking up, "I just thought you'd like to know I did it." he said. "Would you like me to leave so you can enjoy yourselves?" he laughed.

The couple blushed, "I'll go!" he said. "Enjoy yourselves, mum expects you over for lunch." he said walking out of the room before either could argue. Hannah looked back to Fred who turned to look at her. He put his hand on her cheek and she smiled and shut her eyes. He could've sworn he heard her purr. He planted a kiss on her nose and her eyes opened. She grinned widely and returned the peck on his nose. "So, we haven't actually planned a date, and I haven't actually asked you, but are we dating?" he asked.

"If you'd like to be, I'm all for it." she said.

He nodded, "Then I'll ask, Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Absolutely." she said.

He smiled widely, "Good."

She couldn't help it anymore, she leaned forward and pecked him on the lips. He whooped. She giggled and then sat up, "Dates aren't meant to be spent on the floor." she said. He smiled and they both stood up. She took him to her room and sat him down on the bed, she then conjured some swim trunks, "Change." she ordered. He nodded and she walked into the closet, "Tell me when you are done." she said shutting the door. She got into one of her own swimsuits and waited until he said, "Done." she smiled and came out and almost jumped. He looked wonderful without a shirt, he was fit and she could tell he was going to have abbs someday. She smiled and then twisted her wrist for her wand and gave him a sunblock charm and then put a light on herself. She had to avert her eyes from his chest a few times. She then intertwined her fingers in his and he looked down his hand was now very warm, the left side of his mouth turned up. Then the two walked out of the room and slowly down the steps, talking about stupid stuff and laughing all the way. Both were red in the face from laughing by the time they actually got to the pool. She laid the towels down and then sat down on the edge of the pool, feet in the water. He sat down next to her. She looked to him, smiled and then pushed him in. He came back up, "You little kneazle!" he said.

"I am a cat." she said. He rolled his eyes and then pulled her into the water, just like last time. This time, she came back up immediately, both of them were soaked and their hair was dripping on each other. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, his curled around her waist. Most couples that looked liked this would have ended up kissing, but considering they were both 11, even though she had the mind frame of a 13, almost 14, year old muggle who had never been in a real relationship, they just stared at each other. The sparkles in their eyes and how lost they were in each others, it was enough for them. For now, give it a few years.

Suddenly she smiled a devious smile and he got afraid a bit, she shoved him under the water then. He came back with a frown on his lips, she giggled and he couldn't help but smile, he couldn't be mad at her. That was impossible. She kissed his wet cheek and then swam out of his reach. He went after her, she was fast, but so was he. He caught her after a few laps and he spun her around and sent her under, but she had already gotten her arms on him and it just pulled him down too. Both came back up and started laughing. He put his hand on her arm and whispered in her ear, "Guess what?"

"What?" she asked. Then he swam away saying, "You're it!" She swam after him, "Not fair!" she said. He just laughed, then she stopped sucked in a breath and started to cough. He stopped as she cough and her face turned red. He swam to her and looked to her worriedly. Then she her face turned purple and she shut her mouth. His eyes widened, he was frozen, he didn't know what to do and he couldn't make himself move. Then she smiled, her face turned back to its red that it had been, she hit his arm and swam away saying "Haha! Got ya! You're it!" he looked after her, shocked.

He swam after her, faster than he was a while ago and pinned her in the corner of the pool, "You lied to me." he said.

"No, I didn't say anything I couldn't have lied." she said.

"Fine, but you did scare the hell out of me." he said sternly.

"I know." she said looking down a bit. Seeing in his eyes earlier that he was trying to do something to help but couldn't, it hurt.

He coaxed her chin up, "I'll just have to get you back." he said. She looked up, he had a wicked grin on his face that made her sink in the water, her knees had given out. He grabbed her and held her up, "What was that for?" he asked.

She blushed, "Sorry. Your smile." she said. "It made my knees give out." she squeaked. He laughed, and easily picked her up and put her on the edge of the pool, "Better?" he asked looking up to her. She nodded, so he gave her the wicked grin again and she smiled while blushing. He lifted himself up to sit beside her. Apparently she didn't approve so she just scooted up onto his lap. He laughed and held her, "I could push you in right now." he said.

"But you won't." she said.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked her.

"Because I won't sit on your lap ever again." she said. He frowned, "You're right, I wouldn't with that on the line."

She smiled, she'd hoped that would work. He just held her closer she curled up there as they slowly dried off. He stood up carefully and she looked up to him with raised eyebrows, he was holding both their weight quite easily. He smiled, "I'm a beater, they need a bit of strength to use against bludgers." she said.

"Hmm, I thought you were a keeper." she winked, "No matter, I'm keeping you anyways." she said.

He smiled as he sat her down on her feet. She smiled and grabbed the towels, she wrapped one around herself and then used the other to wrap around him. He smiled at her and they grabbed hands and went back up to the house. The elves had folded the clothes they had changed out of. She went into her closet telling him to say when he finished. That time he finished before her. She finished and then handed him one of her brushes and she used the detangling spray on her own hair before offering him some, he refused since his hair wasn't long. He brushed it and she did her own before he took her brush from her hand and started brushing her hair for her. She was confused as to why he wanted to that but didn't argue, he was very gentle with it. "How did you do that?" she asked.

"Ginny used to need help with her hair, and when mum was busy one of us had to do it. I did most often because mine was the best, according to Ginny." he said. She smiled, "That's really sweet." she said. "And I get now why she said that, you are good." she said. He smiled and set the brush back down. She turned around and pecked him on the lips. He smiled at her, he really wanted to say he loved her because he truly knew he did, but he wasn't quite sure she felt the same way and wasn't sure how she would react. What he didn't know was she was thinking along the same lines. But then she figured there was only one way to figure out what he felt about her, if she asked or said it first.

"Do you love me?" she asked him. He looked into her eyes, "Yeah." he said. "I think I do."

She smiled, no one had ever told her he had, so this was a first. "Yeah." he said again. "I love you Hannah." he said.

She smiled an ear splitting grin and felt her eyes mist over even if she was smiling, "I love you too Fred Weasley." she said. He smiled back and could feel his eyes stinging. She stood up and wrapped her arms around him and pulled him as close to her as she could get him. He wrapped his arms around her bringing her even closer. They just hugged for a while, not even caring about how long or when they were going to stop, they just lived for the moment. Then when the clock rung in her room she was silently counting the dings, 12. "We have to go." she whispered, "Its noon." she said.

He frowned and backed away from her and then smiled lightly when he saw he equally dejected face. She smiled back and then he said, "Ladies first." gesturing to the fireplace. She smiled and said, "Thank you kind sir."

"Anything for the lady." he said then bowing gracefully.

She curtsied in return. And then flooed over to the Burrow. Where she was hugged by Mrs. Weasley.

* * *

After George flooed back to his house his mother looked at him, "You're early." she noted wondering if they had been fighting until George stepped forward and Fred didn't floo. "Yeah, thought I'd give the two time for their first date." he said smirking. Molly raised her eyebrows, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, he asked her this morning." he said.

"Isn't that a private thing?"

"It was supposed to be." said George. "But when you can do magic without being caught, you should really put up a silencing charm." he said.

Molly chuckled, then sobered up, "Nothing inappropriate?" she asked.

"No, a kiss on the cheek was all I've seen them do." he said. Molly nodded and turned to hide her smirk. She had thought it was going to be like that, young love. 'I hope he keeps her, I might just kill him myself if he doesn't.' Molly thought.

"Are they still coming for lunch?"

"As far as I know." he said sitting down at the table, "Just thought I should ease your thoughts, he really does like her, I could tell, she was in control of her Veela, I would have felt it if she turned it on." he said.

Molly nodded, "What about you? What do you think of her."

"I like her, she's like an older Ginny." he said. "I harbor the same feelings for her that I do for Ginny, I thought Fred did too until I saw him lookin' at her. I knew it wasn't going to be too long." he said.

Molly treasured her next few hours, she was actually spending quality time with one of the twins, not both which had never happened before. She had just started to set the table when Hannah came out of the fireplace coughing. She immediately put the cup she had been holding down and bustled over to hug her.


	5. Some Bumps in the Road

"George told me what was going on!" she said. "I'm so proud of my Freddie for landing a girl like you!" she practically squealed. "He'll be in for it if he lets you go without a good fight!"

Hannah laughed, "Trust me, I wouldn't let that happen!" she said. "If anything it'd be me putting up a good fight."

Molly smiled, "Good!" she said. "I may just end up with some grandchildren!" she said.

"I don't know Mrs. Weasley, Bill still shows promise!" she said.

"But he hasn't got a girl friend!"

"Maybe he just hasn't met the right girl." Hannah winked to George. He got the hint, he'd end up with someone. "I suppose." Molly conceded. Then Fred came out of the fireplace. He coughed a few times and then smiled. He brushed himself off, as Molly had just finished doing to Hannah. Hannah walked over to him when he stopped and she wiped the powder of his shoulders. He blushed, "It's fine," she whispered, "Just a bit of powder." He smiled and then Ron and Ginny came running down the stairs. Hannah smiled and walked to over to the kitchen and finished setting up the table. Molly smiled to her son gave him a small thumbs up gesture and then helped her set the table up. When they finished everyone sat down and dug in.

When they were done, Fred tried to drag Hannah out of the room, but she insisted on helping clean up. She told him to go outside and wait, so he told her he'd be out on the back porch waiting. She nodded and pushed him out the door. She helped Molly do the dishes as they talked. "So," Molly said, "How was your date?"

Hannah blushed, "Very nice." she said.

"Any details your willing to tell?" Molly asked.

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"All of it." Molly said as she handed her another dish.

"Well, after George left, we had gone to my room and changed into swimming costumes, I had conjured one for him, and we went for a swim. We pulled each other in, dunked each other, played tag, and then swam a bit then we got out, and dried off for a while. Then we went back to my room, and he brushed my hair for me, which was really nice." she blushed again, "Then he told me he loved me." she whispered.

"What deary, I could hear the last part." she said. She thought she'd said he told her he loved her, but she couldn't have.

"He told me he loved me." she said again. Molly was gobsmacked. "What did you say?" Molly asked.

"I answered truthfully." she said. Molly frowned, that didn't sound good. "I told him I loved him too." she said.

Molly beamed, that sounded a lot better. "Then we hugged for a long time, and came here." she finished.

Molly was smiling, this had to be the first daughter in law she was going to get! She had to be! "I'll finish here, Fred's probably waiting."

"Are you sure, I could finish the dishes instead."

"You have all your life to wash dishes, maybe not to spend time with your first boyfriend, though I hope you do."

Hannah smiled, "I hope I do too." she said drying her hands off. "Have fun." Molly said as she left the room. "No problems there!" Hannah said back.

She walked to the back porch and sat down on the porch swing next to Fred, he smiled down at her and wrapped an arm around her, "Finally." he said. "Hey!" she said. "You do realize that if you can please your mother you should, I know what it would take if she didn't approve of me and you'd have to be on your death bed to do it!" she said. He frowned, "Yeah, good point."

"Plus I don't mind doing it, Your mother is a very nice lady." she said.

He nodded, "She's the mother of 7 children, you mostly do end up nice if you want to set an example for your children." he said.

"That would explain some of my parents reasons though." she said nodding, "Nasty people they are. But still my parents and they are the only ones I'm technically going to get." she said smiling. He nodded, "Yeah," he said, "I get that, but remember, you'll have a place to go if your parents do something dumb and try to get rid of you. That would be the dumbest move alive!" he said.

She blushed, "Thanks." she said, "Trust me when I say I can't tell you how much that means."

He nodded and she scooted closer to him, "I just wish I'd be able to say it back to you and know I'm not lying."

He nodded in understanding, "KI get it, but trust me, after all the things we've already done, I don't think I can get kicked out of here, or I would have already."

She laughed, "Like trying to get Ron to do an unbreakable vow?"

He blushed, "Yeah, thats the only time I've ever seen dad as mad as mum!" he said.

"And hopefully the last!" she said. "But you best watch yourself with me, your mum is already planning the wedding!"

He laughed, "What, weren't you?" he asked.

She laughed, "I am only 11!" she said, "I don't know how to plan a wedding."

"I'm sure mum will give you some tips, go ask her!" he said amused.

"Alright," she said going to stand up, he pulled her back down, "Nope," he said, "Not without me."

"You want tips on planning a wedding?" she asked.

"Nope, and neither do you." he said. "We can wing it, I can tell that's what you'd rather do."

"Hmm, good guess." she noted.

"It wasn't a guess and your lack of denial says I was right." he said. She nodded, "I didn't think I was that easy to read." she said.

"I can read you, I don't know about everyone else but I can." he said. "I was teasing you about it and you teased back, so I knew that's not what you wanted."

"I'm glad you caught that, I never was one for weddings."

He smiled, "Me neither." he said.

"I know." she said remembering the quote he said of 'when I get married...' and how everyone practically cried when they remembered that quote and he died later in that book. She had cried.

He smiled, "Good, how'd you know?"

"You were teasing." she lied. "Guys who prise weddings don't tease." she said. Then she winked, ":Plus, there are other things that could have pointed that out in a certain book I read." she said. He smiled and shook his head.

She smiled and then said, "Want to go exploring?" she asked.

"I already know the grounds." he said.  
"I'm sure you'd be surprised at what it looks like through different eyes." she said while winking. He nodded and stood up, knowing she meant feline eyes. They both ran into the forest and once they knew they couldn't be seen from the house, they changed and then ran through the forest. When they finished they stopped by the quidditch pitch, he growled playfully at her and she hissed. Then he pounced on her. The cat rolled over and the jaguar stood over her and smiled. He growled and she hissed at him. He laughed and she rolled her eyes. She rolled over and walked out from under him and looked at him like 'That was a dumb move.' he growled playfully and licked the cat's cheek with his big tongue. The hair on the cat's face was stuck up then and they ran back into the forest away from prying eyes and changed. Hannah had to fix her hair because of his last kiss. He laughed at her and walked out on the pitch, "Be careful!" called Ron across the pitch. "I just saw a jaguar! And a cat!" he said. The two laughed, "I'm not joking!" he said. They nodded and kept on walking. He looked at them incredulously, then they changed as they walked and then back again and he blinked, "That was you?" he asked.

They nodded as they grabbed each others hands again. He blinked then shrugged and sat down again. They went over to the pond where they saw George on the dock, they sat down beside him and he looked over at them, "Enjoy your date lovebirds?" he asked.

They blushed. "I'll take this as a yes." he said. They both nodded and he smiled, "Good then. So whens the wedding." he said.

They both spluttered, "Not for a while?" George asked. They both nodded.

"Make sure you at least betroth her or somethin! In a few years the boys will be drooling over her. You'll get some competition." he said.

Fred's eyes widened. "Yeah, just wait! If she wants to pull a prank or something, or if you two fight, wait till she turns on her Veela, she'll be swarmed!" Fred looked at Hannah who winked to George. He gulped, "But a betrothal can only be done if both parents agree." Fred pointed out. "Both guardians I mean, but for us that's our parents." he said. George shrugged, "Good luck then." he said. Hannah giggled, "Don't worry, they're just hot teenage boys, no worries!" she said to Fred. He gulped. she giggled, "I already have one of them, I don't need another one, or a different one." she said. He smiled over at her and she returned it, George made a gagging sound, "Ahh, is Georgie jealous? Does he want a kiss too?" she asked.

"No Georgie doesn't because the only girl who isn't related to me here is you and if I got a kiss from you Freddie would murder me, or worse." he said. Fred nodded. "Yes Freddie would." She laughed at them.

"So, figure out any uses for the dungbombs I sent?" she asked.

"To deploy them and not get caught." they said.

"Oh come on, you have to get caught at least once." she said.

They looked at her as if she were crazy, "Why?" Fred asked his girlfriend.

"Because you could easily distract Filch and get something from his office in a drawer perhaps, marked 'Confiscated and Highly Dangerous' maybe?" The twins both looked at each other and grinned, "What's in this drawer?" they asked.

"A piece of parchment." she said. Now they definitely thought she'd lost it, "Hey! Who knows what they are talking about here and who doesn't? I know what's in the drawer and I know what it does." she said. "Trust me, you'll love it." she said. They both looked at each other and then back to her and nodded. "Good! According to the books, you set of a dungbomb, Filch caught you took you to his office, George dropped another dungbomb and Fred got the parchment. So you just have to do that again." they nodded.

"Good." she said. She leaned over and pecked Fred on the cheek, and George looked away. "Ah, chill out! You better get used to it, how else is Fred going to protect me from the drooling boys in a few years? Snogging!" she said. "You ask when the wedding is? Couples normally kiss long before that during the wedding and at the reception, not to mention a honeymoon and the rest of their lives? You don't think you are going to see us kissing?"

"Maybe I won't, tell me who dies and I'll know if I will or not." she scowled and then looked out across the pond. "Oh good going, now she's mad at both of us." Fred said since she had retracted her hands from his when she scowled. She stared across the pond, "No." she said coldly, so cold it made them flinch. "If you knew the other would end up dead trying to protect the other." she said. "And I'm not letting either of you, or anyone else, die. It will not, cannot, happen, I won't allow it." she said. "I'm gonna fight this, alone if I have to, so if it comes down to a battle don't bet anything that I won't just stun and tie you to something where you live, because you won't be going."

"That's not fair!" said George, "We are going to want to fight too!"

"I'm sure you will want to, but really, I'm a selfish person and I'm not letting either of you die." she said shaking her head. "It was bad enough when you were just fictional characters that we grew up with, let alone real people you actually grow up." she said. "I won't be able to handle it. That's why I want to be here! Because things need to change, as great as the books were and as many hidden things were in the series, things need to change, deaths can be avoided and the war can be one with their help instead of trying to fight while mourning! I'm trying to give people futures who didn't already have one!"

George looked at her, he knew who it was now.

"You expect to say something like that and expect one of us not to figure out which brother got killed?" he asked angrily with tears pooling in his eyes, "You are giving people futures who didn't already have one! You'd be going out with me if you knew I didn't have a future! You are giving Fred more to fight for! Because you know full well that if things don't happen right, he'll die again! You knew I'd live the happiest life I could without Fred, you knew I had a future! That's why you picked him!" George shouted. Hannah let the tears fall, then she stood up and just ran back to the Burrow, she had just tearfully stepped into the floo when the twins caught up. Molly looked at the tears that had been running down all three faces but chose not to say anything, if she needed to know, they'd come to her. Both just went up the stairs. Spending the rest of the afternoon in their room crying, yelling at each other and crying more.

* * *

Hannah flooed home and went to the sad room, and just cried and cried and cried. He was right, that was one of the reasons she'd picked Fred, because dating him didn't get rid of any lives. But loving him, she didn't decide that yet she let herself fall anyways. She'd been in love with the personality of his character and then had actually fallen for him as a quietly wondered if he would choose her over his brother, but she doubted it. After a while she cleaned herself up and made herself look as though she hadn't been crying.

She waited at the dinner table, when her parents got home they walked in and then sat down so the food appeared. She ate, only answering questions. Her parents noticed her sour mood so they mostly ate in silence. She went to her room, changed into her pajamas and then went back to the sad room. She cried and cried and cried some more. She cried until she couldn't anymore then she'd drink something for her dry throat and then cry more. I was like she'd just lost both of them, they'd probably hate her now. She eventually cried herself to sleep, slippers still on and tears running down her face.

She woke up in the cry room and sighed, she drug herself up to her bathroom, where she slowly got ready. While she was brushing her hair, her mother knocked on the door, "Are you coming down for breakfast?"

"No." she croaked.

"Alright, we hope you feel better."

"Thanks." she said.

Then she heard them walk away. She slowly got ready and then went to her room, she changed and then went out and sat on a chair, just staring out across the grounds. She had felt the slight tingle when her parents left while she had been changing, now she felt a new tingle. She didn't really care though, she hoped they just come kill her or something. People knew her secrets, that would help, so she could go. Then she saw her porch door open and she noticed red walk through the door, two of them. She continued staring straight ahead, not even acknowledging they were even there. She felt a weight change on her big seat, she knew one of them sat down, she just didn't look to see which one. She only figured it out who it was when he went and reached for her hand. Then she moved, she crossed her arms so he couldn't take it. Fred just looked at her, he could feel the tears pooling in his eyes. He glared at his brother as a tear fell from his eyes. George looked down knowing it was his fault. George stepped up and stood beside the chair, "I'm really sorry." he said, shooing his brother who was very hesitant and unwilling to leave, he shooed him away. George sat down where Fred was, he put a hand on her leg, "I'm really sorry." he choked out. "I didn't mean what I said about that's why you picked Fred, I know you love him. And I know it's killing you to be mad at him." he said. "I know you picked him because you fell for him and not me. In truth I didn't fall for you either, I was just mad. I thought you were taking my twin from me, and what I said about you giving him a future and something to fight for. That's actually a good thing, I know he is your something to fight for and I know you are his, if he has something this important to him then he is going to fight 10 times harder. That should keep him alive." he said.

Hannah slowly turned her head to him, she hadn't noticed she had started crying until a tear landed on her arm. "It didn't last time." she whispered. "He had things to fight for last time, but the situation he was put in, it wasn't fighting it was what we would call an accident if a light side person would have done it. He and Percy were going through this hallway at the edge of the castle when Harry Potter, your brother Ron and their friend Hermione, who were the inseparable Golden Trio, caught up to them. Then they were going through the hall together when the wall they were going past was hit with a blasting curse, the wall exploded and the debris hit everyone but the way Fred was, the debris hit him the most and it killed him." she choked as tears streamed down her face, "There was nothing anyone could do, he was gone." she said.

George was definitely crying now. "He loves you and I know if it came to a battle he wouldn't go with Percy, he'd go where you go to protect you." he said.

She closed her eyes, as the tears fell, "I'm gonna have to ask you to help me." she said. "We need to find a way to make sure the castle is well protected, so the people who died there can't die like that again."

He nodded, "Of course." he said. "My brother may not talk to me now, but I'd still do everything I could to protect him."

Hannah nodded, "Send him out would you?" she asked.

George nodded, and walked into her room, Fred was holding the picture frame of her at her birthday ball. It was a bit wet. "She wants to talk to you." George said.

Fred's head snapped up, he wiped off the frame and put it back on her desk before brushing past George quickly and walking outside. George sighed and sat down on her bed.

* * *

Fred walked out onto the porch, shutting the door behind him and then he rushed over to her chair, he sat down on the seat. She smiled lightly to him, he returned an answering grin. "Your not mad at me?" she asked.

"Never." he said.

"But the things George said-"

"I don't care what he said." Fred said, "I love you, and I don't care what he said, nothing can change that." he said.

She smiled, and put her hand on his cheek, "I do love you too." she said. Then she moved her hand, "You need to forgive your brother." she said.

"Why?" he asked. "He made you mad."

"Lots of things do that." she said. "He's your twin, your brother! You have to!" she said.

He looked at her, "Please, for me?" she asked. He stared at her and then nodded, "Alright." he conceded.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I don't know how we are going to go weekends," she said, "I missed you." she said.

"I missed you too." he said. She smiled and kissed his lips softly. He smiled, "We good then?"

"Yeah, we're good." she said.

He grinned, "Good." he said kissing her lips softly. She giggled, "Come on." she said standing up.

She drug him over to the door and into her room where she pushed him to George, "I'll just be-" she said going to move but Fred just grabs her and said, "Right here." he said. She glanced to the both of them and then nodded and sat down next to him on the bed. Fred apologized for ignoring him and George apologized for getting her mad. They hugged awkwardly and Hannah rolled her eyes. She sent an owl to Draco telling him not to come over that day.

"So," she said. "We need to plan some things." she said.

"Like what?" Fred asked.

"Like when you go to Diagon Alley, and on the Hogwarts express." she said.

George nodded, "I'm sure we could get mum to take us this week." he said.

"Yeah, and why do we have to talk about the Hogwarts express?" Fred asked.

"Because my parents have connections everywhere and expect me to be sitting with future Slytherins on the train." she said. "Meaning I can't sit with you all the time." she said.

Fred frowned, "Don't worry, bathroom breaks will be spent in your compartment." she said. He nodded, "Don't worry, if I get any say in this, I'm going into Gryffindor, I don't have to hang with them then." she said. They both grinned.

They spent the rest of the morning talking about the things they could do at Hogwarts. Then at lunch they went over to the Burrow and the trio were completely inseparable. Molly smiled, they looked closer now, 'Maybe their fight from yesterday helped?' she asked herself.

* * *

The next day the three Weasleys (the twins and Ron) and Draco flooed to Flaugh manor and spent the day hanging out. After Ron saw that Draco wasn't like his father described the Malfoys. They became good friends, surprisingly enough. It helped that Hannah was there to glare at Draco when he goes to say something bad. After a while he slowly stopped saying as many bad things and actually did really good.

Fred's hand never left hers all day, she was very happy about that, at the end of the day the Weasleys went home and Hannah kissed Fred goodbye and Draco stayed, "So that's why you leaned more towards the Weasleys? You have a boyfriend?"

"I didn't at the time, but I knew there was a possibility." she said. He nodded, he still didn't like it but all of them seemed nice.

"Are you staying for dinner?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know." he said. She nodded, she sighed and said, "I haven't told you something." she said. He raised his eyebrows at her. She sighed and slowly started to tell him about the 2014 to 1989 thing.

"So that's how you knew the story of how the Dark Lord is a halfblood?" he asked. She nodded, "And what about me?" he asked.

"What about you?"

"Do I do anything important?" he asked.

"Other than being the enemy of Ron Weasley and Harry Potter?" she asked. "Yeah, you made all the wrong choices and ended up with a Dark Mark you ended up not wanting." she said.

He gulped, "Can you stop that from happening?" he asked.

"I already am." she said. "You just had a civil conversation with Ron." she said. "That benefits more than one generation."

"More than one?"

"Yeah, your kids."

"I have a kid?"

"Yep."

He spluttered, "Get over it!" she said. "You have a future, all of us do! That just happens to be yours." she said shrugging. He looked at her, very confused.

She just smiled. He stood up, "I think I should go home." he said. "Thats a bit much to take in." she nodded, "Don't tell anyone of anything that you did heard or seen today." she said with a death glare. He nodded and then flooed away. She sat on her bed, thinking of how good the day was.

* * *

Hannah yawned when she woke up on Thursday, April the 6th. She went into the bathroom, today was the day to get her Hogwarts things. With her best friend and boyfriend no less. She ate breakfast quickly and then told her parents that was the day she was getting her stuff. They nodded unenthusiastically, in truth they had both wanted her to go to Durmstrang Institute, but she had chosen Hogwarts. They both left and she ran to her room got ready and grabbed her undetectable extension charm back, she already had her wand so she grabbed her money bag and big black cloak, it had a hood so she wasn't seen. She laid it over her arm and then flooed to the Weasleys. Fred hugged her when she got there and then she held his hand until it was time to go. Then they flooed to Diagon Alley. All of them. Since the cauldrons and potion supplies had been given to them from and 'anonymous' person, they had money for them to both get their own wands and and a set of good robes. Hannah didn't go with them everywhere as it would look odd, so she swooped by, buying her own things and stuffing them in her bag, before swooping by Ollivanders, where the Weasleys were, and she snatched their wands and told them she was going to get them fixed up like hers. Molly was surprisingly okay with that, but she disagreed on how it was to be paid for, she insisted, even if they didn't have the money, to pay. "I got it Mrs. Weasley." she said draping her big cloak over her and fastening the buttons and things. "Plus, I doubt you want to bring your children down Knockturn Alley, where the wand place is." she pointed out. Molly's eyes widened, "I've got it covered." she said grabbing the wands and putting up her hood. She then strode off towards the dark alley, "Oh I do hope she'll be alright." Molly said, "That's a wretched place."

"She's been down there before mum, she practically grew up there." said Fred.

He was right, she had told them that before, her parents being death eaters and respectable purebloods were forever lurking in the alley. They were getting their robes done when Hannah came back in.

* * *

Hannah, took the wands into the alley and back to the wand shop. She entered the empty store, she strode creepily to the front desk. "May I help you?" Rodger asked.

"Yes." Hannah said gruffly, "These two wands, I want you to do the full package on them." she said.

He nodded and took the wands, "That'll be 100 galleons." she dug through her bag and counted it out for him. He checked it over and then put it behind the counter, and took the wands back to the back room where Steve was. A bit later her came out with the wands. She nodded in thanks and left the story quickly. She exited the alley, and went did a silent detection spell for them, and found them in the robe shop. She went in and saw them getting robes fitted, she paid for them to get a good amount of them instead of the one Molly was getting them. Then she went over to Molly and handed her the wands. Molly jumped when she saw a figure in a black cloak pointing two wands at her before she realized who it was. "Thank you deary!" she said taking them. Hannah nodded, but stayed under the cloak, it made her look taller. When Fred and George were done they hopped down and Madam Malkin wrote down the sizes next to the order Hannah had placed and then came back with a parcel of robes, she handed them to Molly who shrunk them down and stowed them away, not noticing how many there were. The two finished shopping and then went back to the Burrow, where the twins organized their trunks, that Hannah bought for them, in a way that surprised Hannah, it was very organized. 'Guess you'd have to be to keep track of, experiment with, and make all those joke products and then open up their own business.' she thought. Hannah just had all of her things in her bag, so she didn't organize yet. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about what they were planning to do at school, before Hannah left she looked at them, "Make sure you study!" she said. "It is vital you do that, if you study, dueling gets easier, and if I have confidence you can do it, I may just let you fight." They both had nodded and dove for the books. She grinned and hugged George and Fred, but she kissed Fred softly before she left. He had done a small happy dance after she left. "I love it when I get those!" he said. George gagged, "Jealous." Fred said. George laughed, "Yeah, right!"

* * *

Hannah flooed into her room, she sat her bag down and started to empty it. She got all of her stuff out, and then lastly she pulled out her shrunken trunk and resized it.

She opened it, when she went shopping since she was paying she had gotten a good trunk that was surprisingly cheapish, technically she got 3, one for Fred and for George.

It was black and sturdy and it actually good looking. She opened it up and smiled, it looked like a doll house. She twisted her wrist and tapped her wand on the inside of the lid where there was a little spot, big enough for the tip of a wand and not noticeable unless you knew what to look for.

In the next moment she was in her 'dollhouse' trunk. She smiled and looked around, perfect. It had a place for everything. She looked around, a few bookcases, a large potions lab, a walled off dueling area, a kitchen/dining room, a bathroom, a bedroom, an office, even a small sitting room, a storage room, and a broom room where you can clean and even use your broom. It also had a few empty rooms she was sure she could find something for. She liked it, 'The only thing is missing is a- nevermind! It does have a pool!' she thought. She went back to where she came in, there was a spot on the wall, just like the one in the lid.

Then she was out of it, she picked up one of her stack of books and set them on the barrier that made you not be able to touch any of the 'small' furniture. Then they disappeared, landing in the junk room like it was supposed to, now looking down on the birds eye view of a house (without a roof) you could see little books in the junk room. She picked up her cauldron full of ingredients on next and it disappeared into the junk room part of the trunk. She felt a tingle and stopped, then there was a knock on her door a few seconds later. "Enter." she said. Her parents opened the door, "Did you get it all?" they asked. She nodded and picked up her Hogwarts robes and put them on the top and they disappeared. Her parents watched, then her dad came over, "Are those the new trunks?" he asked. She nodded, and picked up her black winter cloak (with silver fastenings) and put it on the top as they watched it disappear. Then she grabbed her black pointed hat and her dragon hide gloves and put them on the trunk, making them disappear. "Did you get your owl?" they asked. She shook her head, "I decided to wait, figured it would be easier to wait. No waking up at night to hooting or having to worry about feeding it just yet." he nodded, "You should it get it soon before all the good ones are gone." She blinked, "I hadn't thought of that, I'll go tomorrow." she said. He nodded, "See anyone you knew there?" her mother asked.

"No but the Weasleys were there." she said as her father scowled, "Seems they have twins, that are going with me to school." He frowned even more, "Be careful around them, I don't want them rubbing off." he said. She nodded as she put another stack of books in. "Maybe you could come down and eat and finish this later." her father said eyeing the remaining 6 stacks of books. She nodded, of course she had gotten a lot of books, everything looked really good so she decided to buy a bunch of them.

After dinner, she went back and finished putting in her books, phials, her scales and telescope, a bunch of new undetectable extension charm bags (weightless charms as well) in and she put in her broom too, they'd never know. Then she went in and started to levitate the books out before she stood by her bookshelf and just said, "Accio books." and they all zoomed toward her. That was easier. She ordered them by text books top shelf in alphabetical order, which would change when she figured out what her schedule would look like. She arranged the rest of them on the next shelf down by alphabetical order but by subject first. She even made fancy litter dividers. Then she put her potions things in her potions lab, that already had some of everything including a cauldron so she put this in a spot where it was easily accessible. She set a bag next to it. She went around a sat a bag on the bookshelf. Then she went to an empty room and tried something, the person who sold her the trunks had included instructions and tips, and in them said that if she asked for something it should appear. So she asked for wall hooks and changeable labels. It worked. She grinned and went around hanging up bags on one part of the wall and labeling it. Then she walked out, went to the junk room and grabbed her robes and winter cloak and brought them to the wardrobe in her bedroom. She took them out of the parcel she had gotten and hung them on the waiting hangers. Then she went back to the junk room and grabbed her hat and gloves and put them on the shelf in the wardrobe. She then went to the bag room (that she had just put the bags in) and asked for a table in the middle. She summoned her telescope and put it on the table. She went back to the potion room and summoned her scale and crystal phials, where she put it next to her class cauldron. She then went back to the main room where she put her wand back in the slot and then she was out. She smiled and decided to not wait to put more in.

Then she went to the house library and found the copy of the Half Blood Prince's Advanced Potion Making and muttered, "Effingo." Then another appeared beside it, she grabbed it and ran to her room placing it on the barrier. Then she went back to the library and found 'Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions.' and 'The Healer's Helpmate.' and copied them as well before scanning the library and finding the animagi book she used with herself, Fred and George before copying that too, it was called 'Animagi Training Tips for the Wise' it was rare and there wasn't many copies, 5 according to her father. '6 now.' she thought before copying it. She added it to the small pile in her arms. Then she went across the hall to the attic, where she grabbed some joke products, and a bunch of boxes in 10 different sizes, and she even found an acoustic guitar, which was odd considering her parents didn't play. So she took that too. She put all of it on the barrier of the trunk.

It disappeared so she went in and went to the bookcases and said "Accio book." and the new books came to her. She arranged them on the shelf, then she went over to the 'bag room' she asked for a larger table and the table the telescope was on expanded. She smiled put all her joke products on the table, and the guitar. She decided she'd just organize the boxes in the junk room and leave them there. She went over and started duplicating them and then organized them like Chinese nesting dolls, small boxes in the middle and they got bigger as they went out so all you could see now was the big ones, which she stacked in the corner. She smiled at her work and walked into the bedroom, the bed wasn't made which she liked, meaning she could change the sheets for something more comfortable. She didn't touch the stuff, because she was just going to unmake the bed if it was made. She walked out of that room and into the office, which was conveniently right next to the bookcases, she smiled and went in the office and sat down in the comfy chair. Her desk was better than the one she had in her room, it had a long drawer that went the length of the leg space, for parchment quills and ink. The next drawers down could be locked. Then the bottom two on each side were just drawers. She opened the top drawer and found the keys for the two top drawers. She opened both of them (both were like hers, protected from being magically opened) she found the main directions for the trunk so she snatched them up. She then shut and locked the drawers and took the keys with her to the bookshelf, she moved the books at her eye level and opened the little hidden space behind it and stuck the keys in before shutting it and moving the books back, now you couldn't tell it was there. So she went back over to the spot in the wall, she aimed for the middle one because she knew what the one one the left and right did. If you put your wand in the left one, the trunk lid will shut, if you twist your wand in the same one it will open. The one on the right made the trunk invisible if you put your wand in it and a twist will make it visible. She knew the top of the lid on the trunk had the invisible slot on it too, so she just put her wand in the middle one and then she was out. She shut the lid and locked it. She looked at the top and saw the little indent, the invisible indent. She took the instructions to the jewelry box and got her key out and then opened her locked box and put the instructions in, locked the box and then put the key back. Those two were definitely going in the trunk desk when she got around to it.

Hannah yawned and changed into her pajamas by walking into her closet pointing the wand at the outfit and then to her and saying "Permuto" and then her pajamas were on and her clothes in the hamper, she walked to the bathroom, brushed her hair and did the "Dentium Mundi." spell on her teeth and she yawned so she just went back to her room and kicked off her slippers as she fell asleep.

* * *

Hannah woke up the next morning and got ready before floo calling the Weasleys and telling Fred and George she'd be a little bit so they should come over at 8 instead. They had nodded and she ducked out and cleaned off her face. She ate breakfast and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron with her big black cloak wrapped around her, she kept the hood down though. She held herself respectively and walked into Eeylops Owl Emporium. She walked around and looked for an owl and the person who worked there told her the high and low points of them all. Then they came across and unnamed barn owl and she was told, "I'm sure he'd be a good owl if he'd actually come out of his cage for someone. He is very independant and doesn't like to rely on people too much."

"Can I see him?" she asked.

"If you can get him out of the cage." the woman said. She nodded and opened it. The owl looked at her and then flew out and sat on her arm. "That's amazing!" the lady said.

"I'll take him." Hannah said. petting the owl. The lady nodded, "He normally would have been 10 but since he was so antisocial for everyone we knocked him down to 5." she said. Hannah nodded and paid for him and some owl treats, "I noticed he is very friendly around cats if that helps!" the lady called after her. She walked out with her new owl in his cage and the owl treats in her bag, trying not to laugh. She transported the owl back to the house and flooed back over, she cleaned herself off. She opened the cage up and the owl hopped onto her outstretched arm, she gave him an owl treat and he ate it. She petted his head and he hooted appreciatively. "What to name you?" she asked. He hooted. "How about wings?" she asked. He hooted negatively, "Yeah I didn't like it either."

"How about Frederick?" she asked after a moment. The owl hooted and bobbed its head excitedly. "If anyone asks you were named after Frederick the Great." she said. He hooted again as if to say "Yeah right!"

"Alright." she said opening the porch door, "Go hunt." she said. Frederick flew off right as the floo flared up and she felt a tingle. Fred, of course, was first through. With a flick of her wrist and then a flick of her wand he was clean. She had started to dabble on non verbal magic and it was working. He smiled and hugged her, she pulled back and pecked him on the cheek and then the floo flared up again so she let him go, he stepped to the side and grabbed her hand. George came out dirty and she flicked her wand and he was clean. Then she stowed her wand away again. They had started to use their holsters too, neither of them noticed the holster they had matched hers and she wasn't going to point it out. They all sat down around the room, George in the chair so Hannah and Fred could sit beside each other.

"You got an owl." George noted.

"Yeah, its a barn owl." she said.

"What did you name him?" Fred asked. She blushed.

"You named him Fred didn't you?" George asked.

"No!" she said. "I named him Frederick, there's a difference." she said.

Both boys laughed and she stuck out her tongue. "He likes cats too." said Hannah. Fred chuckled, "Fred! I didn't know you had another twin!" said George, "He's a real hoot I bet!"

They all laughed then. Thats how they spent their days, laughing and talking.

* * *

Hannah's schedule continued that way. Mondays and Fridays were set as the mornings both twins came over. Tuesdays and Thursdays were days that the twins, Ron, and Draco came all day. Then on Wednesdays it was just her and Fred. The afternoons on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays were spent at the Burrow. On the weekends she spent with her parents because she couldn't go to the Burrow without them knowing about it. One day she'd gone into the room she thought was Dark Arts stuff and found out she was right. What really pleased her was what she found. The horcrux ring was in there. She checked it over for wards and found nothing did. So she just levitated it and ran back to her room with it and put it in her bag with the other horcruxes. 3 down and two to go, 1 she couldn't get because it was Harry but she could at least get the rest for him. Plus in 2 years she'd have to keep him away from a zoo or they were really going to have problems. Nagini.

She smiled and grabbed her bag o horcruxes and put it in her trunk. She went in after it and instead of putting it on a hook in the bag room. She asked for a safe in the room. She opened the safe with the password only she would know because she set it. 'ISSTIAUTNG' standing for "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The safe opened with that set password and she put the bag inside and shut it again with the code, 'MM' for "Mischief Managed." There was only one bad person who would know that, and he wouldn't know why she would know it.

* * *

On Friday, May the 21st, she got an elf to take her to wherever Remus Lupin was, right before the sun went down. She was popped into a forest and she told the elf to leave and only return when she called. Then she put up the hood of her big black cloak, now she couldn't be seen. She walked a few feet into a clearing. She saw a glint at the edge and saw Remus Lupin there with a large collar and metal chain around his neck which was tied very tightly around a large tree. She strode forward and he looked up and backed away, "Go away." he said. "I'm not safe!" She kept on walking, "Don't care. I know what you are."

"Then you know I could easily kill you!"

"Yes I do know that." she said continuing forward. "I'm an animagus and I've come to help." she said. "You know, emotional support?" He nodded, "Reveal yourself." he said.

She laughed, "Not yet." she said. "You'll find out soon Moony." she said. He looked at her, not many people and none that were alive or not locked in Azkaban knew that, or what he was. "But since we have time before the sun comes down." she said sitting down a distance from him, "I have a nice story to tell I know you'll want to hear. Mostly because you think you already know it." she said, "Tell me what you know of Sirius Black and I'll tell you what you don't." she said.

He looked at her frowning, "Other than the fact I thought he was a good friend, until he betrayed James and Lily and then killed Peter Pettigrew and 12 muggles?" he asked.

"Wrong." she said.

"What do you mean wrong?" he asked her.

"James and Lily told you of a prophecy made for Harry and the Dark Lord, yes?"

"Yes but no one was supposed to know." he said.

"Yes, well I'm not just anybody. So the Fidelius charm, they trusted you yes?"

"I was one of their best friend's how could they not?"

"But they didn't Remus, and I bet they regret it now, James, Lily, and Sirius. I bet they all regret not trusting you."

He looked at her, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"The Fidelius charm, the Potters had decided on Sirius Black for the final secret keeper yes?"

"Yes."

"Wrong. They chose Peter Pettigrew."

"No they chose Sirius."

"No, Sirius had gone to them, all knowing there was a spy among them but not knowing who. I'm sure the Potters and Sirius regret to this day thinking it was you. Mostly because they were wrong. But anyways, after they'd chosen but before they'd done the spell Sirius approached them and told them, with good points and intentions, that it'd be too obvious for him to be secret keeper. Godfather of their child, best man at their wedding and life long best friend. The Potters agreed so secretly, so it wouldn't be obviously known in the hands of the spy, they gave the role instead to Peter Pettigrew. So Halloween night came and being the least likely day for an attack but a soon as he could, Voldemort attacked because weak Peter Pettigrew, always a coward and seeking protection from who he could, seeked it from the Dark Lord. He was the spy, and when he became secret keeper, he told the Dark Lord, and all the high ranking death eaters could confirm it if they wanted to. They all know Sirius is innocent.

On Halloween, Sirius did a routine check on Peter to see if he was alright. He found the rat's flat empty with no sign of a struggle, realizing his mistake he flew to the Potters house on that stupidly awesome bike of his, but he was too late but the first there. He went in the house and you'd know the details of what he saw. He took Harry from the house where Rubeus Hagrid took him from there. Sirius even lent him his bike. Then he went to look for Peter. This is where everyone gets it wrong though. Peter didn't confront Sirius, no, Sirius confronted Peter. Peter screamed, framed him. Cut off his own finger, blew up the street, changed into his animagi form and ran off." she said. "Sirius was left laughing in the street because you and I both know he never was one for crying, so what else could the natural prankster do than laugh. He never begged for freedom because to him. His suggestion as good as got James and Lily killed."

Remus just stared at her and the sun went down before he could ask any questions and he screamed. She'd put up a silencing charm around the forest close to them before hand for this. She changed into a cat and stayed with him that night, swishing her tail and laying next to him. She'd even put her head on him and he didn't seem to care, the company helped him. When the sun rose he changed back with another scream. She changed back when he was done and quickly put her hood back up. He stretched and wince. She did a detection spell, nothing seemed wrong, but she knew what was wrong. She touched his back lightly and spun him around, "Questions?" she asked sitting down behind him. She slowly started to apply pressure to his back. Then she started rubbing it. She felt his head lean forward. "Yeah." he said. "How am I supposed to believe you?"

"Well you could believe me, or continuing lying to yourself, thinking your best friend is guilty of something he would have died before he tried." she said. "I know lots of things, things like your future."

He snorted, "Right then tell me, how many bouncing baby Remus are there when I die?" he asked rhetorically.

"One." she answered. "Edward Remus Lupin, who grows up to be one of the strangests kids anyones ever known." she said. "Half metamorphmagus, half werewolf."

Remus just looked at her, "Your crazy you are!" but he didn't move away from her. Probably because she was relieving the tension in his back. She laughed. "Yes, well, secrets do that to people." she said. "But I was like this before I had secrets." she said.

"Remus, I'm going to need you to be more open minded than you already are. This is far fetched but true all the same."

He nodded. So she began to explain to him. When she finished he turned his head and tilted his body so he was looking at her. "You're telling me all your secrets and I know nothing about you other than you are an animagus who likes wearing a cloak." he said. She sighed and stood up, he stood up to, "Don't be surprised." she said. "I could be an old hag, or," she said taking down her hood, "An 11 year old girl." she said. He blinked, "That's incredible." he breathed.

"Now," she said pulling off her cloak and dropping it, revealing her other clothes. "I've told you about your kid, so open your mind up." she said. "To have a kid, you right now need a what?"

"A girl." he said.

"Yep, this girl, knowing full well what you are, wanted you Remus. Only you." He looked at her strangely. "Now, I'll warn you now so you have time to prepare yourself. She is spunky and young, literally, she is 13 years younger than you." she said. "But like I said, she wanted you Remus. Now, If you can do the math, you know she is still at Hogwarts. So, you'll just have to wait, you know prepare yourself, get used to the idea that some out there is actually meant for you." she said flicking her wand. It straightened his worn clothes, she kept flicking until his clothes were repaired and cleaned. She cleaned him up a bunch and then took down the silencing charm. He watched her, "Non verbal magic? At 11?" he asked.

"I have a lot of free time to learn and a wand that won't let the trace find me." she said. "Remember what I said, all of it, don't forget any of it. I'll find you for the next full moon." she said turning.

"Wait!" he said. "I know you are a smart and powerful 11 year old girl, but I still don't know your name." he said.

"Right! I knew I was forgetting something!" she said turning around. "Hannah Flaugh." she said. Then she called for her elf and popped away. "Wow." Remus said. He knew the name, very rich, very powerful, blood supremacists, death eaters. But their daughter was definitely different.

* * *

She came back for the next full moon, when the sun rose she answered more questions and told him more plans, on August 17th, she hugged him, "I have to go to Hogwarts, so I won't be here for the next ones." she said. "But I hope to see you soon, like I said before. Getting to Hogwarts is the perfect time to get that rat." He nodded, "Thank you." he said. "For everything."

"My pleasure Mr. Lupin." she nodded, "As I said, Hope to see you soon." then she apparated away. She'd convinced her parents to teach her. It worked, she was really good at it she just couldn't get her licence yet.

* * *

Hannah was super excited on Thursday August the 31st, the next day she was going to Hogwarts. She was excited beyond belief. She had spent the last week in her trunk with Fred and George as they organized her clothes and jewelry. George didn't seem to care but Fred was intrigued with her stuff. He spent a good time hanging stuff up and looking at her, imagining it on her. With the jewelry he was reminded every time he looked at her that she was his because she still had her necklace on. He'd picked the whole thing out, George had just claimed he'd gotten the chain. Her 'bag room' was where they were hanging all the jewelry on hooks. It looked good, arranged by color and everything. They even used the labels. This hook was full of stuff from this person, this hook from this person. There was at least 5 pieces on every hook, from all her birthdays and Christmases. Jewelry was like the go to item, expensive and insignificant. That's what she thought of it anyway, except her necklace. She loved her necklace. In 2014 she'd always worn a ring and a watch. She still wore a watch but she hadn't found any rings she'd liked. So she wore the necklace from the twins. After all the jewelry was up they'd started on her closet. Pajamas, day clothes, dress robes, random robes, her big robes for hiding like in Knockturn Alley, and some of the casual muggle shirts and jeans she'd bought without her parents seeing. They'd put these in her closet in the trunk bedroom since she'd used her wardrobe for school things. Their trunks were set up almost the same except the twins didn't have to worry about the jewelry or the bags.

When that was done she'd let them go home, but not without both getting a big thanks, a hug and both got a kiss on the cheek. Fred got one on the lips too. Then she'd grabbed the sheets and things off her bed and went in and swapped them for each other, bringing the other ones form the trunk out. She sat them on her bed and then went back into the trunk. She made her bed with her sheets and then came out. Her bed was made with the new sheets. 'Elves!' she thought. Then she went to her desk and gathered all her stuff with her wand and put it on the barrier. She gathered everything she was going to need, or could possibly need and put them on the barrier. Her room looked empty then but she didn't care, she was only going to use it once more till Christmas. She went into her trunk and arranged everything. She let her owl free and gave him specific instructions to be back by the next morning because they had a long train ride the next day. He seemed to understand. She hoped he did anyway.

She went to her closet where there was one set of pajamas and a set of robes. She changed into the pajamas and the clothes she had changed out of were popped away and popped back in clean and on hangers. She went into her trunk with them and put them in her closet. Then she came back out and went to her closet for her robes, it was a single set of Hogwarts robes she'd taken out of the many she had gotten that were in her wardrobe. She put them in a part of her trunk that was like an extra compartment for stuff you don't want in your house. It could be requested to be there or not, so she requested it. She put the robes there. Her parents had agreed to let her go through the platform between nine and ten. They were going to let her go alone through that and they were going to floo there.

She sighed and went to bed.

* * *

The next day she woke up and bustled around the house, adding everything she wanted or needed and could put in her trunk and she had gotten ready, eaten breakfast and the had bustled around a bunch more and then eaten lunch and her parents had apparated her into muggle London and told her where to go and then left. She went to the train station lugging her weightless trunk and owl cage with her. Frederick had listened and had come back that morning with a full stomach. She put her things on her cart and met up with the twins who had told the Weasleys to wait for her. She embraced the two and kissed Fred softly before hugging the rest of the Weasleys as a thanks and a goodbye. Then she went through alone and then walked up to her parents. "Was it worth it?" her mother asked. She nodded, "Walking through a wall, yeah it was worth walking by muggles." she said.

Her father nodded and helped her put her things on the train then she got off and glanced to Fred and winked behind her parents backs. He winked back. She smiled and her parents talked with the rest of the Slytherins to be parents'. She talked and fakely laughed with them. Then when the whistle blew she went on the train. She waved good-bye to her parents and saw Ginny getting bit teary eyed so she winked at her. She smiled at her and waved. She waved back but her parents still thought it was directed towards them.

Then the train went on and they were out of sight. She backed away and smiled, she'd convinced her parents that she wanted to sit alone. They had let her so now the twins came in with their things and put them up and she put some distraction charms over the door so if the Slytherins come by they will go elsewhere because they remembered something else they needed to do. She smiled when Fred and George got their things on the rack and the charm was placed. She grabbed Fred and pulled him down next to her. He laughed at her and wrapped his arm around her. She smiled and hugged him close, "I can't believe my dad agreed to this!" she said. They both nodded. Fred kissed her head and George rolled his eyes. "Are you really going to react negatively every time we do that?" Hannah asked.

"Well what would you like me to do? A jig? Run 10 laps?" he asked. She rolled her eyes, "No, but you could just not to anything."

"Nah, I'm still 11 and I still think kissing is gross." he said. "I'm not so open to the idea yet." She shrugged, "Good luck with that then."

Fred smiled at his brother and and squeezed his arm around Hannah. They all made more plans for the year.

They laughed all the while, she slowly drifted off to sleep, but just before she felt a slight tingle but didn't even really register it before she was out. Fred smiled down at his girlfriend. She'd fallen asleep, under his arm, with her head tucked by his chest. He was yet again reminded that she was his, and if he had anything to do with it, she always would be. He smiled down to her, she snuggled into him and he saw a glint as her necklace moved on her. His necklace that his girl wore. Then he realized something. 'Yeah she may be my girl, but I sure as hell am nothing more than her guy. She's my girl and I'm her guy.' he thought, 'She is mine and I am her's.'

He just had to smile at the thought, he couldn't imagine them being apart. It just shouldn't be possible, it won't be. He squeezed her and she murmured softly and curled up next to him. He smiled. He continued his conversation quietly with his brother. Eventually they heard that they'd be there in 10 minutes. He looked down to Hannah and slowly woke her up by tickling her. She woke up and laughed, "Stop it!" she said. "Stop it!" she giggled. He stopped, "We'll be there in 10 minutes." he said. She nodded and stepped towards the door, "You change first." she said. They nodded and she extended the distraction charm. They changed and opened the door a minute later, "Your turn." George said.

"No peeking." she said.

They nodded and George grabbed Fred's head and turned him to the opposite wall. "Got it." he said. Hannah laughed and walked into the room and grabbed the robes from her trunk and changed with the spell and she straightened them out and then opened the door. The boys came back in and she wrapped her arms back around him. They sat somewhat silently, then when the train stopped she took the wards down and they got off the train separately but not before Fred kissed her and said, "Good luck and we hope to see you in Gryffindor." She nodded and walked away.

"Firs' years o'er here!" called Hagrid. She smiled and walked there and soon, when everyone was there, they set off for the boats. She 'accidentally' got stuck in one with Fred and George, and Lee Jordan.

They got to the main corridor and the ghosts came in, "Good day Sir Nicholas." she said. He nodded, very formal and she didn't say nearly headless nick! He smiled at her and continued to stroll around them.

Finally they were taking in, she wasn't nervous, she knew what she needed to do. Get into Gryffindor. They went down the list until McGonagall called out "Hannah Flaugh." She stepped up and put the hat on. 'Well lets see here, you have many secrets.' he said. 'Your family was all in Slytherin, but I see you want to be different. But you belong in Slytherin so that is where i will put you'

'No! I want to be in Gryffindor! My friends will be there, I have to be with them! They'll need help, help they won't be able to get from a Slytherin!'

The argument continued and it turned into a hatstall before finally the hat said 'Gryffindor you are, not go along. Welcome to' "GRYFFINDOR!" she took off the hat and stood up and dropped it on the stool and the Gryffindor table erupted. She sat down and made a face at the Slytherins that was fake, as if to say, 'I was supposed to be one of you' Then she winked to the twins.

Those two were easily sorted into Gryffindor and you could hear Charlie and Percy saying 'Those are my brothers.' She smiled as Fred sat by here and George sat on the other side.

Soon they were escorted back to the common room and let in, they were the last in the common room. George headed up and then it was just Hannah and Fred. She curled up with him and leaned up, she kissed him softly and he returned it. She smiled and backed away, "We did it." she said. "We are one step closer in our plans." she said.

He nodded, "Yes we are, and now we can be even closer." he said pulling her closer. She smiled, "We should head to bed though."

"Yeah, continue this tomorrow?" he asked.

She nodded, "You should get the rat as soon as you can. But make him comfortable so he doesn't suspect anything."

He nodded and she kissed him again and stood up. He stood up and went to where they had to separate and he kissed her and let her go up. He watched her go and when he heard the door click softly he went up his own staircase. 'Yeah, life is good.' he thought.

* * *

Fate cackled, "Oh children! How dumb must you be? Nothing is going to be good for long, wait till you find what I've done!"

Death cleared his throat, "Yes, what I have done! If not for fate you wouldn't have picked them!" He harrumphed.


	6. Next chapter Schedule

If you don't like how I did the schedule tell me, I got it from here: . ?app=blog&blogid=862&showentry=6028

Thanks!


	7. Hoggy Warty Hogwarts

Hannah woke up early the next morning, and got dressed quickly, she'd woken up at 6 again. She got ready in her trunk because it was easier that way. She came out of her trunk a half hour later and then ran down the steps into Fred's arms, "I guess I can't brush your hair anymore." he said. He loved doing that. She giggled, "Maybe when I get the hand of all of it, I let you brush." she said. He smiled and hugged her close, "I love you." he whispered. She backed up slightly then she touched his face, "I love you too." she said. He smiled, she returned it and kissed him softly. "You." she said. "Are perfect."

"You." he said. "Are a lot better than perfect." she blushed. "Liar." she muttered.

"I don't lie." he said. "To me, you are better than perfect." he said.

She smiled, "You're sweet." she said. "Too sweet." she said. He just smiled. She rolled her eyes, "Seems we have a few hours," she said. "What do you want to do?"

"Whatever you want." he said.

She winked, she had him trained very well already. "Have you read all the books for this year?" she asked.

He nodded, "More than once?" He nodded again, that's how he spent his weekends. "Alright," she said, "Difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane."

"Nothing, it also goes by Aconite."

"Tell me what will I get if I add Powdered Root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood. Where would you look if I tell you to find me a Bezoar." she asked him.

"Draught of the Living death, the stomach of a goat."

She nodded, "Good." She kissed his cheek, "If only we could do that in class!" he said. "I'd always have my nose in a book if that's my reward."

"Well it is, meaning nose, book." she said. He smiled. "Yes ma'am." he said.

She hit his arm lightly, "We could explore the grounds." she said.

He nodded and she ran up her staircase and came back down a minute later with her big black cloak, and one slung over her arm. "Wouldn't want mum and dad to be told about us from the Slytherins." she said handing the other to him. He nodded and put it on, she put her's up and they walked out, "Eager first years." said the fat lady as they walked away. Fred smiled. She put his hood up and then they continued walking until they were tucked in her necklace, somehow it could always be seen even after she put her robe on, it was there. As a cat, it was there. A little piece of them she'd always have with her. They walked around the large grounds and he led her out towards the lake. There was a large tree there. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap. He heard her giggle behind her hood. They watched the sun slowly move up over the trees, "Breakfast is opening soon." she said. "We should go." he nodded and they stood up and walked back to the common room and separated, hoods still up. Then they came back down separately and walked out. There was some people in the common room, Percy, Charlie and someone she didn't recognize. She left the common room. Then Fred came down, charlie nodded toward the door. He nodded slightly and walked out of the common room. He sat across from her at breakfast. He noticed she was looking over his shoulder. He turned around and saw Tonk there. He waved. She waved back and came over and sat beside him. "Hey!" she said. She wanted to say more, like a name but he was a twin she didn't know which one. "Fred." he said.

"Right." she said. "Where's your brother?"

"Which one?" he asked.

"George, and Charlie."

"George is still in bed Charlie is in the common room." she nodded. Hannah sniffed, 'Great, growing up with Purebloods, you can literally smell the blood of a halfblood. That is disgusting, that you can smell what someone is.' she thought. Tonks looked across the table and frowned then looked back to Fred. Everyone had watched her sorting, they knew who she was and knew what 'her' beliefs were. Which was bad news for the muggleborns and half bloods. She smiled lightly as she felt Fred purposely brush up against her leg. "She's different you know." Fred whispered to Tonks, "She got into Gryffindor not Slytherin, meaning she doesn't believe in the blood purity nonsense."

Tonks looked to her and nodded, "My sorting took so long because the hat was testing me, he told me towards the end when he looked in my thoughts I'd have been best suited in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, not Slytherin." she admitted to her. Tonks nodded, she looked up to Fred, "Are you done with your breakfast?" she asked. He popped a piece of bacon in his mouth and nodded. "Are you?" she asked. She nodded. "Then you should come with me, I have some explaining to do. I'll go first, the Slytherins still think I'm one of them." they nodded and followed her to an empty classroom. She explained to Tonks everything. She took it quite well, and she stared at them for a bit, "You two are dating." she noted. They both blinked, looked at each other and then her. "How can you tell?" Fred asked.

"Your sitting too close for normal comfort, plus, the way you two look at each other, it is evident." she said sadly, she wanted that. Hannah smiled, "I can tell you want that." she said. "You believe me yes?"

She nodded, "Then believe me when I say you will get that, not with Charlie though." she said. "Fred." she said looking over to him, "Girl talk please." she whispered. He nodded and kissed her head and left. "Alright, you haven't, you know, done _it_ yet?"

"Sex?" Tonks asked.

Hannah nodded, "No I haven't." she said.

"Good, save yourself then. Don't do it just because you can. Don't do it unless you can picture yourself spending your life with him, unless you know he'll stay with you." she said. Tonks nodded. "I'm sorry to say it, but I'm telling you, I know who you end up with, it isn't Charlie." Dora looked down, then she nodded. "How do you feel about werewolves?" she asked. Tonks looked up, "I don't know, why do you ask."

"Just for the sake of it. Picture this guy, you know, 13 years older than you. Scarred, and as poor as dirt, but the nicest person you've ever met. He knows how to treat a lady, but he doesn't think one will ever love him. He tried to argue he's too old, too dangerous, too poor for you. What would you say to him?"

She looked at her for a second before saying, "I'd tell him that he's a perfect gentleman, and that someone would absolutely adore him, if he gave them a chance. Gentlemen are so rare, he sounds like a keeper to me." she said.

"And if I told you that he's never had a girlfriend before and only had a friendly love. What if I told you he's a broken man who hasn't been happy in almost a decade, personal pieces are shattered and he needed someone, what would you do?"

"I'd be that someone, pick up his personal pieces." she said. "Show him love, the would wouldn't go round without love and anyone who doesn't have should."

Hannah smiled, that was a good start, "So if I told you this man would like to met a spunky person 13 years his junior who'd love him no matter what he has or doesn't or what he is or isn't, would you meet him?"

She looked at her, "Yes." she said.

"Good, then you know what your future entails, you know what kind of a guy you are going to be looking forward to. That's the kind of guy you end up with. Are you okay with that?"

"If what you described of him is true, then yes, I'm okay with that."

"Good." Hannah sighed. "Then I only have two more things to do, get him to open his old eyes and see and then wait." she muttered. Tonks nodded, "So why should I dump Charlie, he could be like that?"

"Because, there will come a time in your future when your heart will break because Charlie will get offered a job on a dragon reserve in Romania. And you are going to make him choose, you or the Dragons, and you won't like his answer. You may think now that you can keep the relationship going from here and Romania, but he doesn't visit often from his job and he can't. He's always working. I know what you want, you want someone who has time for you, you want what your parents have. Love you'd leave your family for. But leaving them for Charlie in Romania isn't the same because he'd pick the dragons over you. I know you want someone who would put you above all else, the person I described to you, his name is Remus. Remus doesn't have much, and nothing he'd put over the woman willing to love him. Nothing above but the woman."

"Nothing above but the woman, what does that mean?" Dora asked.

"Nothing will go above you, but he will put your safety over you, he's afraid he will fall for you. And he knows if he falls for you, he's going to spend time with you and he's not going to want to stop. And he knows there is a possibility that you will be in the wrong place at the wrong time and he will kill you. He's afraid of that. The only thing he will put above you is the fear that you will be killed by his mouth, paws or even hands, thats what makes his mind close to the possibility of love."

"So your telling me I'll be on top and he still won't love me?"

"No, you'll be on top, he'll love you, but he'll keep you away from him. But luckily for you I have something that we can do to make you alright to be around him. He lets me around him during the full moon because I can do this." she said. Then she turned into a cat and then back. "You're an animagus." she said.

"Yes and if you were one too, he'd let you be by him. Let you stay."

"How do I do it?" she asked.

"In my trunk I have a book you need to read and a potion to take and I can guide you from there. It can take about a day with my help, but without my help book or potion it would take years." she said.

"Your help it is then." Dora said.

"Alright," Hannah said getting off the desk she'd sat on, "We can start tomorrow." she said. Dora nodded, "What do you want to be when you grow up?" Hannah asked.

"I was thinking an Auror." she said.

"Go with that." Hannah said. "Using that argument on him, that you can take care of yourself as an Auror is better." Tonks nodded, "Alright!" she said excitedly. Her future sounds great! "Wait, do I end up marrying him?" she asked.

"Yes, and 9 months later a half metamorphmagus and half werewolf bouncing baby boy is born, easily the first of its kind." she said. Tonks smiled brightly. The two hugged, "See you later!" Tonks said. "I've got heart breaking to do!" she said. Hannah laughed, she took that well. She walked out and then Fred was there. Hugging her. "Everything go well?" he whispered.

"Perfectly." she said. He smiled and they headed back to the main halls. They separated and walked in. George was there. So she went to sit where she was, diagonally from him. He smiled and then Fred sat down next to him. That's when the owls started to fly in. One she didn't recognize landed in front of her, then another. But she knew the one was delivering the prophet. She paid the bird and it flew off, before looking at it she grabbed the letter from the owl and it flew off. 'Open before reading prophet." was written on it. She opened it up and read through it. Then she grabbed the prophet and ran out of the room. Fred looked after her and then he got up and went after her. George grabbed a piece of toast and went after them. Hannah ran, she ran and ran and ran. She made it to the 7th floor, she ran to the left hand corridor and found the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy. She paced three times asking for a replica of the sad room. The door appeared and she ran in, then the door disappeared because she wanted to be alone. She read through the note again.

_Dear Ms. Hannah Flaugh_

_We regret to inform you that your parents were found dead in their offices this morning. Lucius Malfoy found your father and reported it immediately then he claims he went into your mother's office and found her dead as well. We are not sure yet who has killed them but it is evidently the sign of 2 killing curses. _

_Our condolences are offered to you, _

_The Ministry of Magic._

She cried. It was like losing her other life again. She was never going to ger her other parents back and now she wasn't going to get these back. 'You can't save everyone, but maybe they will be the only ones you lose.' she thought. She frowned and wiped off her face, and fixed herself up. Making it look like she hadn't cried at all and made herself promise she wasn't going to cry again. Then she opened the prophet and read the details of it. How they were going to check over the will and then administer the proper things. How their only living descendant was then the only one of the lines. She was grateful the article was small and in the back. She shut the paper and letter in her pockets and walked out of the room. She wiped her eyes again just to double check and then she walked back to the common room. Fred stood up and she beckoned him without notice. He followed her back out and they went to an empty classroom, "Want to tell me what that was about?" he asked.

"Oh, the note just said to read it in private."

"What did it say."

"It was from my parents." she said. "Just wanting to know how my sorting went." she said.

He nodded, "I thought something happened." he said. "You seem off."

"No, I'm good." she said. He nodded, but could tell she was lying. "Get the rat, I'm going to McGonagall, now." she said. He nodded. She took a deep breath when he left the room, 'Do a good to balance the bad.' she thought. Then she ran to McGonagall's office. Breakfast was over, she should be in her classroom planning. She knocked on the door. Then it opened, "Ms. Flaugh." she said surprised, she'd read the paper. The article more specifically. "Professor." she said. "I need to tell you something, something needs fixed and it's been hidden for too long now." she said.

"Come in deary, I've read the news." she said. "I'm very sorry for your lose."

"Thank you, Professor." she choked.

"You are taking this well." McGonagall noted.

"I already did my crying, I'm out of tears." she said. Minerva nodded sadly. "Now this may seem farfetched but the proof is being acquired as we speak." Then she explained about what really happened to Sirius and Peter. "I d-don't believe it!" said McGonagall.

"Professor, please I have the proof, the rat I told you he transformed into is in the hands of my friends right now. It makes sense and I know you've smelt it on them. I know you know what Remus is and I'm positive you know his friends would have found a way to help him."

Professor McGonagall looked at her, "Well yes but Sirius trial surely would have made him guilty, not to mention he never denied that he was guilty."

"Well if you check the records, he never actually had a trial, and like I said, he had the idea. So to him, he feels like he as good as killed them since it was his idea."

Minerva put a hand over her mouth, "So an innocent man has been locked in Azkaban without trial for almost 8 years?"

"Yes and the real traitor has been living in the Weasley's house as a pet for the past 8." she said. "Their rat, scabbers, was found on November the 2nd with a missing toe."

Minerva nodded, "Where is the rat?" she asked. "Fred has him." she said. "Lets go." she said. Hannah nodded and both of the ladies rushed to the Gryffindor common room. When she walked in, Fred stood up with a hand in his pocket so he one arm hugged her. "You have him?" she asked.

He nodded, and looked to his hand in his pocket. She smiled, "Let me see him." he brought him out and she looked at the rat and touched his hand then handed him back. "Its him." she whispered. Then she carefully took out her wand and thought, 'Stupefy' and then the rat went limp in his hand. She grabbed him back, "Stunned." she said, taking it. "Well, we should go to the ministry." said McGonagall. Hannah nodded and when Fred made to follow, she stopped, "Alone." He frowned and she looked at him with pleading eyes, "Please." she said. "Don't worry, I'll be fine sweetie." he nodded. "I have my necklace remember that." she said. If something were to happen to her, she had the necklace charmed to send the charm, only the charm, to him and to take him to her. He nodded and she left with McGonagall and they dashed to her office, "Sweetie?"

"Yeah." she blushed, "He's my boyfriend." Minerva nodded, "A bit young aren't you?"

"I can do nonverbal magic, I'm a legal animagus, I run around with a werewolf, and I know more secrets than anyone on the planet, and I'm going to be locking up a murderer and freeing an innocent man from hell on earth. A boyfriend? That's next to nothing." she said. "Good point." said Minerva. They got to her office and from there she left a note on her desk and they flooed to the ministry.

* * *

From there they rushed to the auror department. When the aurors saw her they all walked to her "I'm not here for pity, I'm here to turn in a criminal." she said. They all looked to Professor McGonagall until Hannah held up the rat, "I need the Head Auror, and a bottle of veritaserum, immediately." she said. They scattered, when someone whose parents were important and rich, you listened to their kids as if they were you boss. One came back with the veritaserum, and another lead them to the the Head Auror office. "Mr. Robards," she said. "We," she said gesturing to herself and professor McGonagall, "are under the impression that this is an unregistered animagus. We are under the impression that this is Peter Pettigrew and he is guilty of the crimes sentences to Sirius Black." she said sternly.

He glanced to McGonagall, "He is missing a finger on the right hand and everything." The head Auror nodded and said, "Corocotta mutatio aliquis." Then Hannah put peter down quickly and he changed into Peter Pettigrew. Hannah gave him the veritaserum. He administered it and then woke him up.

"Are you Peter Pettigrew?"

"Yes."

"Did you frame Sirius Black?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Is Sirius Black innocent?"

"Yes."

"Were you the secret keeper of the potters?"

"Yes."

"And you were the one to rat them out?"

"Yes." he said.

"You worked for the dark lord?"

"Yes."

"You've been hiding from the law for 8 years?"

"Not 8 yet, but yes." he said.

"You killed 12 muggles?"

"Yes."

"I've heard enough, watch him I'm getting an auror to help me take him to azkaban." they nodded.

He went out of the office and returned with an Auror. They all apparated to the ferry to Azkaban. They all were lead to the ferry. "McGonagall, patronus." they said. Hannah raised her wand and then thought the spell. A jaguar came out of her wand and they all looked at her surprised, "Not to hard with practice and happy memories." she said. It was the memories of the small pecks on the lips between Fred and herself powering that. They stared at it and it didn't fade or disappear. They went in and then took him to a cell and locked it, animagus charms on him, "Can I have a word with him?"

Gawain Robards nodded and they all left. She put the imperius curse on him so he'd get out to revive Voldemort, then she took the the animagus charm off the door. Then she said, "You treacherous bastard, wait till Remus and Sirius get you." she said. His eyes widened and he whimpered. Then she walked away and returned to the group, past all the screaming prisoners. They walked to the right section where Sirius was, "Mind if I go alone?" she asked. The head auror looked to her patronus and then nodded. She walked over to the cell and said, "Lord Black?" she asked. He looked up, "Haven't been called that in a long time." he croaked. "What can I do for you young lady?" he asked, slowly getting to his feet.

"Your innocent." she said.

He looked at her, "Yes, so what?" he asked.

"So, I've come to tell you some good news."

"If you are here to tell me I'm innocent I can easily say I knew that already."

"I know, thats not what I've come to tell you though. I've come to tell you that the wizarding world has opened part of their daft mind. Have you imagined it, if you were free?"

"Yep and the dementors take it every time." he said.

"Think of it now, young Harry who is now 9, who needs a father figure. Who better than a godfather. Then Remus, oh yeah, Remus. Your old pal, Moony. Can you see it?"

"Yeah." he said. She walked down the hall and gestured for them, they all rushed over and she said, "If you can see it. Live it." she said as the aurors waved their wands and unlocked the door. He smiled, "Your joking!"

"No, but you are Sirius." she said.

He laughed, "That never gets old." he said hugging her. "McGonagall!" he said hugging her. She hugged back and a tear fell from her eye. She wiped it and stepped back, "Mr. Black."

"Still doing that are we?" he winked.

They walked down to the ground floor, they gave him back his wand and then told him they'd compensate him for his time, with money that would go directly into his account and they gave him some time to change back into the clothes he'd come in and they gave him some stuff to fix himself up. He came out looking better but still skinny. They led him out of the prison and back to the ferry.

They didn't speak much they just took him to the ministry. There they filled out papers and Hannah specifically requested for him to sign the custody papers for Harry. They made plans to visit Private drive that day. After they made him eat a bunch though.

* * *

They took him to a muggle restaurant for the safety of it, Hannah paid for it with the muggle money she'd transferred long ago. They filled him up and she reached into the bag she'd gotten that morning, it had proper potions in it, ones that make them look healthier. When they walked out she handed it to him, he didn't ask and drank it and his face filled out some and he didn't look so much like a stick, he looked healthy. "Wow." he said looking down.

"Come on, the sooner we do this the better."

"Why?" he asked.

"You'll see, but I swear to merlin I'll hex you into oblivion if you get upset. And you don't want that." she said sternly. He nodded, she was very intimidating.

They all apparated to a secluded part of Private drive, she looked around and pointed out which one was 4. She dashed to the door and led them to behind a bush and changed their clothes to that of muggle clothes. She stood up and flicked her wand to a leaf on the bush and it changed into a piece of paper. She flicked her wand and it wrote out an official document. She sighed, she was glad that worked. Then she stood up and the two adults looked at her in awe and she said, "I can do better. Now act business like and go with what I say." she said changing herself into someone older more business-like. Then she stood up and knocked on the door. Petunia answered it, "Hello." the grown up lady Hannah made herself said. "We have this warrant to search your house." she said holding up the paper. In 2014 she had a brother in jail and a mother who worked for a lawyer, she knew what those looked like. Petunia looked startled, "On what account."

"Suspected child abuse." she said formally, "Now you can let me in the easy way or the hard way." she said. Petunia stood in the doorway, "Hard way then." she moved the small woman out of her way easily. Then she rushed backed to the cupboard and looked to Sirius and Minerva. Then she pulled out her wand and changed them all back. She stopped and looked to Petunia and handed her the paper for the custody papers. "Sign them and you'll never see him again." she said. She nodded and signed the papers after she practically dove for a pen. She handed them to Sirius instead of back to the 11 year old girl, "I don't like your kind in my house, get him quickly." she said. Hannah took a breath, "You failed yourself and your sister. You owed her enough to treat her child like your own, not how you did. You didn't have to treat him like a pest, he has some of your blood in him from Lily. I guess you'll have to live with that though. Forever knowing that you failed your family." she said. Then she left the room and went back towards the cupboard and stopped. "Should you keep going up stairs?" Minerva asked.

"No, we are right where we need to be." she whispered. Then she put a finger to her lips and bent down. She knocked a specific pattern on the door. It was repeated from the other side. She frowned and then unlocked the door and motioned for them to move back. They did and she knew they wouldn't be able to see him. She looked in and frowned softly and then looked to them. "Wait for us outside." she said. They both frowned and walked out of the house, not knowing what else to do. She looked down to the scrawny boy in the cupboard. "Harry?"

He nodded, then stopped and said, "Yes ma'am."

"None of that now, I practically your age." she said. "Now, I want to explain something to you alright?" He nodded.  
"Have you ever done something, something you couldn't explain when you were angry or upset or frightened?" she asked. He nodded, "A few times." he said.

"This is called accidental magic, it doesn't happen to normal people. Now I'm going to tell you that all your life you've been lied to and beaten and called names. Do you know why that is?"

"Because I'm a freak." he said.

"Yeah, you call it freak, I call it normal." she said. "Your Aunt Petunia was always jealous of your mother, people like your mother, like me, and like you, call people like your aunt a muggle. Your mother was a wonderful person same with your father, so don't believe a single thing they tell you about them. They didn't die in a car crash, they didn't even own a car. Your parents were not like your aunt and uncle. No, they were kind people, you would have loved them, everyone who met them did. But aside from that, they were different in other ways. One being that your father was a wizard and your mum was a witch." she said. "Making you a wizard." she said. "Young witches and wizards do those weird things that you did, when they had high emotions going through them, things happen around them. Its literally magical." she said. "You relatives called you a freak, because your aunt was jealous and your cousin and uncle are small minded. You were beaten because they wanted to get the wizard out of you, but it is impossible, you were lied to, because they didn't want you to know just how special you are." she said. "You are very special and I don't want you thinking any differently. Don't let anyone tell you differently. If they try, know they are lying." she said.

"Thank you." he said hugging her. She smiled and hugged him back. Such a sweet boy. "Now, your father, being the great man he was, had some pretty great friends. There is a woman and a man with me, the woman teaches one of the subjects of the school that teaches witches and wizards, like yourself, how to use and control your magical abilities. She is also a head of a house but thats a whole other story, she knew your parents well and although she may not admit it, they were her favorite students. The man was the best man at your parents wedding, his name is Sirius Black. He loves you with more than his life is worth, he was made your godfather when you were born and he is the very best friend of your father. They were all but blood brothers. Now both Sirius Black and Professor Minerva McGonagall want to see you and get you into good hands. Sirius' hands. Now, I imagine you don't want to wear those ugly old things, how about we take you somewhere, get you some good food, clean you up, get you some good clothes. How does that sound?"

"Really good, but I never caught your name."

"I always forget to mention that." she said. "I'm Hannah Flaugh, and I can't say I know what you are going through, because I don't. But today I'm getting my first dose of being an orphan." she said.

"Your parents died."

"Yeah, this morning, but don't feel to bad. I don't have it near as bad as you do. Now come on, lets get you cleaned up." she said. She grabbed his hand and flinched, "Still doing that?" she asked, "Impulse." he said.

"None of us are going to hurt you, now Minerva and Sirius will want to hug you, alright."

He nodded. She hugged him and he flinched slightly, "I saw improvement." she said. She grabbed his hand and lead him out of the house. He was still skinny and fragile but he'd get better, especially with her potion. She let go of him as soon as they were out of the house Sirius hugged him. He looked at him sadly and then to his face, "Did you tell him?"

"I told him about being a wizard but I leave you to do the honor of telling him who he looks like."

He smiled, "You look just like your father." he said. "You have your mothers eyes though." Harry smiled and then Minerva hugged him, "Your so skinny!" she said. He shrugged, "Well come on then, I have a nice place for you to go." she said, "For as long as you'd like." She said. She grabbed McGonagall's hand and apparated then she did it again, without her and apparated them away. She was just outside the wards, she touched it and started muttering a long string a words, "Each of you, hands on the wards now." she said. They touched it and she watched it drop. She let out a breath and started muttering as she put a new one up, it was a guest list ward, only people who she allows can go in. She then said "Sirius Orion Black the third, Minerva McGonagall, Harry James Potter, Fred Gideon Weasley, George Fabian Weasley, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Ginevra Molly Weasley, Remus John Lupin, Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks, Arthur, Molly, William, Charles, and Percival Weasley, myself and Hermione Jean Granger is to be allowed in the wards. This list shall be able to be edited by myself and Fred Gideon Weasley and Sirius Orion Black the third only." she said. "Or at least until I, the master and caster of the wards, say otherwise." Then they turned gold and she smiled. It worked. She smiled and said, "Come on in." They walked through the wards and since she was in them since it happened for the first time, all the power was going into her and she glowed gold as the wards power traveled to her. 'I look like I'm regenerating.' she thought happily. Whovian, Sheerio, Potterhead and she even dabbled around the divergent, percy jackson, hunger games, and twilight fandoms a bit.

When it was done she rolled her head to the sign and her neck cracked, "That's better." she said as she continued walking. They followed her, somewhat puzzled, "Welcome to Flaugh Manor." she said. "Quidditch Pitch, Pool indoor and out, forest with a creek and pond, training room, sad room, don't touch the 3rd floor 3rd door on the left, leave the Master bedroom on the third floor alone, I have yet to go through it, my room forth door closest to the stairs, your rooms same floor in the back, across from each other. Basement, potions lab, 1st floor is the ballroom and main sitting room. 2nd floor dining room the kitchen and the rooms for the elves, 3rd floor is the master suite, like i said don't touch or enter, same with the 3rd door, thats where the indoor pool and training room is, on that floor there is a room on for offices don't go in it either. There is a sitting room and a sad room that should be alright though. 4th floor, my room, yours my bathroom sorry about the beauty stuff I have yet to clean it up yet. The offices are open and the 5th floor is a library, full of dark stuff watch what you read, and a junk room next to it. There is a tree house but don't use it yet." she said ticking her fingers off as they entered the house. She lead them up to the 4th floor, "You can clean Harry up in the bathroom, I imagine I can find some boy soap, give me a minute." she said. She rushed down to the 3rd floor and went into the master bathroom. She looked around and found some of her dad's shampoo she grabbed it and grabbed some other stuff Harry might need then she rushed back up and handed it to Sirius who thanked her, "No problem," she said. Then she walked back down stairs with McGonagall following her. She walked into her parents room, nothing was changed. She summoned a bag she knew she'd left in her closet. Then she started to pick up pictures and put them in the bag. Then, shakily, she called for Fuzzy. She came, as usual. "My Mothers clothes, I'd like you to put them in my closet please. And then lay my fathers on my bed. The jewelry on my desk." she said. The elf nodded, it was clear she'd been crying.

They heard a pop and then three snaps and another pop. She finished. Hannah continued putting stuff in her bag until the room looked like it was ready to be moved into. Then she walked back into the bathroom and grabbed all the open soaps and stored the rest of them away. She examined each of the opened ones, cleaned them off and then put them in her bag. She cleaned off the toilet and the shower and every surface and crevice of the room, now it looked like the bathroom you'd walk into if you were staying at a 5 star hotel. She sighed and turned around, almost jumping from her skin, McGonagall was there. "Sorry to scare you deary." she said.

"It's alright." she said. "I just figured if I cleaned this room up, then someone could stay in it. Then I thought that I could unlock floors 6 and 7 now that I'm in control of the house. Floors 6 and 7 have more bedrooms that aren't used because they weren't needed. They have more master bedroom, normal bedrooms, double bedrooms, not to mention all the bathrooms. It is rather funny, people never notice the stairs keep going after floor 5." she said. McGonagall nodded, "You can stay here whenever you'd like, remember that." Hannah said walking out of the room. Minerva smiled, the girl had only just met her and she'd just been offered to stay in her home whenever she'd like. She climbed up the stairs after Hannah, "Wouldn't happen to a have a lift do you?" Minerva asked. "Yep."

"Really?" she stopped.

"Yeah, I just prefer the stairs. Just put your wand over that square," she said gesturing to the square that goes all the way up through the stairs, since the stairs went in squares all the way up. Minerva did it and then a lift was there. She stepped in, "Go into the floor of the house you'd like." she said. Hannah continued up the stairs, she was going to the fourth floor. She heard Harry laughing from the other side of the bathroom door, she knew Sirius was helping him and most likely either telling him stories or cracking jokes. She rolled her eyes and went into her room. She looked through her father's things and picked out her favorite outfits of him, but there wasn't many of them just 2 or 3. She put them in her closet. Then she went into her closet where her mother's stuff was hanging. She picked out some of her mum's dresses and put them with the outfits she'd picked of her fathers and put them on her bed next to her fathers. She decided she'd take all the jewelry just because she like it and she walked back into her closet, she was very glad she'd left more than one bag there. She'd left 4. She grabbed another and put the clothes she like into it. Then she separated the clothes on her bed and walked out of the room. She knocked on the bathroom door, Sirius opened it. "There are clothes over here, either of you can have they'll just need resized." she said. He smiled, "Thank you." he said.

"No problem Padfoot." she said walking back to her room. He made a weird face, he really wanted to know how she knew he was innocent and how she knew his nickname. He just went back to helping Harry clean up.

Hannah grabbed some floo powder, and stuck her head in. She found out where Remus lived 2 transformations ago. "Remus." she said. She saw him put down his book. "Yes." he said.

"Sirius and Harry are here." she said. He sat up, "Come over." she said, "My house." she already told him where he'd go say he needed to floo her. He smiled and she ducked out. He came in a second later. She cleaned him off and said, "Sirius and Harry are in the bathroom across the hall, Sirius is cleaning Harry up. McGonagall is around here somewhere." Remus shook his head with a smile on his face, "Crazy bunch this is." he said. Hannah smiled and pointed to the door across the hall. He smiled and hugged her. "Thanks."

"Why do people keep saying that!" she said. "Just go enjoy yourself!" she said pushing him out the door. He laughed and knocked on the bathroom door. Then the door open and she watched as Sirius' eyes widened and he said "Remus!" and then they were hugging. She smiled and walked up to them and whispered in Sirius' ear "Are you two gay?"

He looked at her surprised, "No!" he said. She held up a finger and whispered into Remus' ear, "Have you two ever been gay?"

"No!" he said. She laughed and pumped her fist in the air, "In your face Wolfstar shippers! RemaDora forever!" she said. They both just looked at her, "Sorry." she said. "I really don't like that ship."

They still looked at her as if she was nuts, she shrugged and went back to her room. She shut the door and started dancing, mouthing 'In your face!' over and over again.

After Harry was finally cleaned up and his cuts and bruises healed and bumps fixed, he was wrapped in a towel and brought to Hannah's room. She had her feet propped up on the desk and she was examining the jewelry that belonged to her parents. She put it back in the bag stood up, "Mens clothes, take your pick, keep them, I honestly don't care." she said walking towards the door, "You too Remus. No fighting." she said walking out. They came out a moment later. Harry in some nice clothes, she remembered those on her father and never particularly liked them, but they looked good on Harry. "Very nice." she commented, "No I expect to see both of your arms loaded with clothes, immediately." she said looking at the adults. They both disappeared and she looked to Harry, "Wait here?" He nodded. She ran up the stairs, all the way up till she got to the door that lead to the 6th floor. She looked at the door, "Hannah Flaugh, heir of the Flaugh family requests floors 6 and 7 open and get ready for some use." she said. The door glowed gold and she opened it. There was floor 6. She stepped onto the floor and smiled she checked the rooms they were ready. She looked up, "Heir of the Flaugh House, known as Hannah. I am Hannah and I request these floors to stay open and ready until myself or my own heirs decides they can be closed." The floors glowed and then stopped. It worked.

Her parents had taught her that. She walked down to the 4th floor and Remus and Sirius were talking with Harry. "These are nice clothes." said Sirius.

"They were my fathers, yours now, if you like them." she said. "Come, I'll show you your rooms, we can take the lift." she said. "You 3 are skinny enough." she said. She walked to the stairs and stuck out her wand. The lift came up with McGonagall in it, "Have fun?"

"Yes, this house is very beautiful." she said. Hannah nodded and Hannah said, "Floor 6." It went up and she sighed, stepped out and said, "Pick your room, each are customizable and there is another floor of them upstairs." she said. Harry picked his room quickly, it looked small, like a cupboard Hannah peared in, "You can pick a bigger one."

"I don't want to be a burden."

"You aren't one, and if you don't want to be one, you never will." she said. "The size of your room, it should be your choice not your feelings on being a burden. You have to pick it because it suits you. A room you just know it could be yours, plus, this is really going to sound like a line from your godfather but if you want to bring over a girl, you need a bigger bed than that!" she said. He just looked at her and Sirius who had peered into the room next to that laughed, "Yes, that did sound like something I would say. This room looks like a nursery!"

"That's because it is meant to be one." she said. In truth it had been hers, her fathers and all the way up. "Sirius, Remus pick a room. I'm going to help Harry find one." she said. They both shrugged and went to work looking. She lead him to the next room a double room he made a face and she stopped and closed her eyes, when she was young and her parents were teaching her about her history and the house they had shown her the size of each room. A master bedroom wouldn't do, or the nursery so she shut her eyes and started to eliminate the big rooms and the nursery. She quickly thought of the remaining rooms and opened her eyes, "Alright this one over here." she said opened the door. They looked through all of them and when he couldn't decide she tried something and ran up to the next door, the house technically had 12 floors each for different things, but she knew what the 12 floor was. She told the door to open up all 12 floors for access until she shuts them. Then she took the lift with Harry up to the 12 floor. This one, she knew, looked like a tower as it was the smallest floor of them all. She stepped off and opened the door. Harry looked around. She knew this room was perfect for him. This was meant to be her bedroom but she'd chosen a different one. He smiled, "I like this one." he said. "All yours then." she said. "The very top floor of the house." she said pointing to the window. It had the best view of all them. He looked out and smiled. "You can take the lift or all the stairs down." she said. He nodded and she took the stairs. 11th floor, muggle/magical artifact room, her family always hated that room because of the muggle things but they kept it anyways. 10th floor, herb room, it made itself appear to be the top floor because of the skylight and heat. 9th floor, game room, full of muggle and magical games. The muggle things that are on these floors are the reason that her family rarely use those floors. The 8th floor has the potion store room. Where all the potions her mother had stocked up on were in. She kept two of each in the basement though. Each vial was individually labeled. She smiled lightly, the vials and the room smelled like her mother. She continued down the steps and on the 6th floor she saw Sirius had picked a master room, Remus had picked a master room as well. There was still 2 left. She winked, "Plan on finding a lady friend to fill the other half of that room?" she asked Sirius. He chuckled, "If you'd allow it." he said.

"Would I?" she asked. "You can mess with the wards so find one." she said. Then skipped over to Remus' room and sat down on the bed, "Getting ready for Ms. Tonks are you?" she asked. He blushed, she giggled. "Wait till she see's you, she'll love you! Just give her 3 years." she said.

"3? I thought she'd graduate in 2?"

"Auror training." she said. He nodded, "You love her!"

"I've never even seen her." he said.

"But you love her! Always have always will!" she sighed and walked out. He sat down and shook his head at her antics. He was slowly getting used to the idea that someone loved him somewhere, someone wanted him. Someone who would someday be willing to be with him forever and have his children.

* * *

**Hannah smiled as she walked through the house. She saw Harry come down in the lift. "Remember." she said as it went down since it was closest to the ground, "To call it stick out your wand arm." she said. "For you, thats right."**

She walked into her room and snatched her bags up and found McGonagall. "Time to go back?"

"If you'd like." she said.

"Yeah, Freds probably worried."

McGonagall nodded. They used the floo to go back to Hogwarts, "Thank you." she said once they were back.

"No problem, the least I could do with your predicament with your parents." she said. Hannah nodded and smiled sadly. Then she thanked her again and went back to the common room which wasn't far from McGonagall's office. She walked in and then Fred stood up, no one was paying attention so he hugged her, she didn't care who saw it anymore so she hugged back. Then they sat down in a quiet corner with George and she put up a silencing charm and started to tell them about her day, leaving out the parents thing. George nodded, "So Peter is in jail, Sirius is out and with Harry." he summed up. She nodded. He smiled and stood up, "You two seem to have been lacking alone time." he said heading off towards Lee Jordan. Fred smiled and scooted closer to Hannah. She smiled, and he said, "So," wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "How did you get your parents to let all those people in your house."

"They don't know."

"You don't think they'll notice?"

"No." she said looking over towards the wall.  
"Why?" he asked.

"Their dead." she whispered.

"What?" he asked. She sighed and pulled the prophet out of her pocket and the note and she opened the paper while he read the letter then she pointed and he read it quickly. Then he shut the paper, refolded the note. He put it on the table and then hugged her closer, he heard her sniffle and winced. He pulled her up onto his lap and she curled up onto his chest and he felt his shirt was getting wet. He frowned, he didn't like her sad. "What can I do?" he asked.

She looked up with tears running down her cheeks. "What?"

"What can I do, to make you feel better?" he asked.

"Stay here." she said. "Stay here with me." she said.

He nodded, "Of course." then she just buried her face in his shoulder and he tightened his grip around her. She soon cried herself to sleep on him. He was yet again reminded that she was his. She could have picked virtually any boy in the school to cry on, fall asleep on, and yet she chose him. Him out of all the boys in the world, she chose him. She chose him to help pick up her personal pieces when she was shattering, she was at a her low, (hopefully this was the lowest she would ever go) and he needed to be her high. She made herself comfortable on him her arms wrapped around him, head on his chest, and legs over his. He smiled and glanced at his watch, 9:30. Close to her designated bedtime, and his. So he just closed his eyes and drifted off.

George yawned and came back over to the two, he saw both sleeping so he shrugged and went up to his bed, all alone.

* * *

**Fred yawned as he opened his eyes the next morning. He blinked and looked down, he saw Hannah laying on him and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her head softly. Hannah woke up when her forehead got warm, she fluttered her eyes open and saw Fred looking down at her. "Sorry for waking you." he said. **

"No problem." she yawned, "What time is it?"

He looked at his watch, "11:00." he said.

"Bloody hell! I slept in!" she said.

He laughed, "So did I, but it is a weekend." he said.

She smiled, and then frowned, remembering yesterday. "Hey." he said. "No more of that." he whispered, "I'm not sure how much I can take of crying. It hurts, seeing you like that." he said.

She frowned and hugged him closer. "That's sad, but really sweet." she said. He smiled. She backed up and kissed him. He smiled at her, she returned it. "Come on, we should get dressed," she said, "Maybe you sit out by the lake?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice." he said.

"Then its a date?"

"Its a date." he said. She grinned and then kissed his cheek before disappearing up the stairs. He watched her go up, not noticing most of the people in the common room were looking at him. He went up his own stairs to get ready, leaving the watchful eyes of the Gryffindors.

Hannah went up to her room and saw one of the girls was already up. She'd recognized the face but not the last name. It looked just like her best friend from back home, but she knew it wasn't her. Wrong last name, if she'd come back to her last name would've changed. Her name was Neeley Ayers, or was anyways, now it was Neeley Sylvester, Muggle born. Her, Hannah, Alicia, and Angelina were the ones sharing that dorm.

"What are you doing?" she asked hesitantly, most people are afraid to talk to her because of her parent's beliefs.

"Getting ready for the day, and my date." she said.

"Date?"

"Yeah, with Fred." she said.

Neeley just looked at her and blinked. Hannah smiled and shut her curtains around her trunk then she went into it. She showered and dressed quickly and then did her hair and left. She'd pulled it up in a bun, she knew he like it. He always liked her hair but he liked it when her hair is up in a bun, mostly because he likes to take them out and put it back up again. She stopped to look in the mirror, she still wasn't sure what Fred saw in her, 'Apparently something.' she thought. 'But what? I don't see anything good, anything worth him.'

She frowned and then went back to the main room and got out of the trunk. She walked down the steps, back to the common room, trying to pinpoint what he liked about her.

When she got down there she was immediately in his arms, she smiled averting her thoughts and just focusing on him. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yep." she said. "Then lets go!" he said grabbing her hand. They had an hour before lunch. The both ran down to the lake and he pulled her down onto his lap again. She giggled and he kissed her head. Then he slid her so she was sitting between his legs and he started to play with her hair, leaving her to her thoughts. Eventually she sat forward, pulling her hair out of his hands. She turned around and sat cross-legged in front of him, he returned the position, "Why do you like me?" she asked.

He blinked, "Do you have a few years to listen?" he laughed.

"I'm not joking, tell me why."

"I'm not joking either, do you have a few years to listen?" he asked.

She frowned, "Really Fred tell me." she said.

He huffed, "Fine you want to know? What do you want me to start with? The sensation I get every time you touch me? Kiss my cheek? My lips? Not to mention how good you make me feel just by being close to me? What? What do you want me to start with?" he asked.

She looked at him.

"Alright, I guess I get to pick then." he said. He looked around and picked up a stick and then twisted his wrist. He held up the stick, "This is obviously a stick, a plain old stick." he said. "This is a wand." he said holding up his wand.

"This stick is like me before I met you. Yeah its got a personality and it does things, yeah, but its dull ya know? Doesn't do much." he said. "Happy, but not as much as you could be." Then he tossed the stick to the side and held up his wand, "This is me now, extremely happy, and I can do things now that the stick couldn't dream of. I can feel things I've never felt before, and probably couldn't live without. This wand, is me after I met you. The stick is dull and boring old me, the wand is me, the me that met you." he said. "Really, that's the easiest way to explain it. My feelings for you are, they're beyond words. I honestly don't think I'll ever be able to explain it. As odd as it may be for an 11 year old boy to be saying this, but really its true." he said uncrossing his legs and crawling towards her. "I love you, and their isn't a thing to stop me, and if there is something or someone in my way, I'll obliterate it." he said. She looked at him and he kissed her cheek.

She blinked, that was really sweet of him. He leaned back and she jumped on him. Pushing him onto his back and she hovered over him. Without saying anything she lowered her lips to him and kissed him, really kissed him. Not a peck on the lips like they normally did, this was a real kiss. And it was great. He kissed her back of course, both sat there, snogging, for a bit. Finally she backed up, breathing heavily. He was breathing just as hard, "Wow." she said. He nodded. She got off of him and he rolled on top of her. She smiled, "There is no way I'm letting you go after that." he said.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too." he said, "Always will."

She smiled and kissed him softly. She was going to make always their okay which was their forever. But she wouldn't because she knew in that love story the boy dies and she wouldn't let that happen, not again.

Not to mention the 'always' thing was the snily shippers thing, even though she absolutely hated that ship as well. She was one of those people 'If Jo wrote it, I ship it.'

She chuckled as Fred, who was still on top of her, started to play with her hair. She pushed on his chest and made him sit how they were and she sat back between his legs so he could mess with her. He played with it for a while. Then he put it back into a nice bun and leaned forward. He kissed her neck softly and she sighed and leaned back. He laughed against her neck and said, "We should go, lunch is beginning soon." he said.

She sighed, "Alright." Then she stood up and he stood with her. She grabbed his hand and said, "Run!" then they were off. Running and laughing through the corridors, they ran into the common room and kissed lightly before heading up and getting ready again. Hannah had to get the leaves out of her hair, and Fred to fix his own hair and fix his robes. She'd ruffled them when they had kissed. He fixed them and then walked down the steps and waited. She came down a moment later looking as lovely as ever. He grabbed her hand and she smiled, "Come on then." she said. "Before I start snogging you again." she whispered. He stayed still, "What are you doing?" she asked.

"You said we should go or you'd snog me again. So I'll stay, we can have a snog and then go." he tried. She laughed, "Suit yourself, but I'm hungry." she said walking away. He went after her and caught up catching her hand, "It was worth a shot." he said. She smiled and nodded.

* * *

They walked into the Great Hall together and then went in and sat down at the end, next to each other. They ate in somewhat silence, under the watchful eye of most of the staff and students in the room, and for being a weekend, that was a lot of people. She didn't care, and he didn't seem to either. They both ate while holding hands and when both were done, they stopped eating and sat back in their seats, waiting for their timetables. McGonagall walked around and handed out the timetables, they both looked over them and then stood up, George who was across from them stood at the same time as them and the trio left the Great Hall together, heading to their trunks to organize their books. The kids and most of the staff were now reading the prophet and the article on how Sirius Black had been wrongfully imprisoned and freed.

The three walked up to the common room, laughing all the way about a joke or story one of them told. Then they parted ways at the stairs and headed up to their awaiting trunks.

Hannah put her wand in the inside of the lid and went in. She quickly arranged her books, Charms, History of Magic, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, all went into her bag and then she put her Herbology book on the shelf, then her Astronomy, then her potions (class) things. She smiled and then walked back to the 3 holes and inserted her wand in the middle and then she was standing in her dorm again. She put away her wand and shut the trunk, locked it and left the dorm. She bounced quietly down the stairs and down to Fred and George, who were turned around and facing Charlie and Percy. The former two were being yelled at by the later two, "-You can't go out with her!" said Charlie.

"You don't know her at all!" said Percy.

"You are too young!" said Charlie.

"Not to mention you don't know why she likes either of you!" said Percy, "She was raised to be the perfect pureblood! Not to consort, let alone date, purebloods like us!" he said.

"Yeah! How do you know she isn't using you! I think she tricked the sorting hat, she belongs in Slytherin."

Before the angry twins could retort she stepped up, "Tricking the sorting hat for one, is impossible. For two you get placed into houses not based on who you are, but the traits you value. You're right Percy, I was raised to be the perfect pureblood child, not to consort with anyone less than myself. Pish posh about age crap, Fred here knows what he wants, even ask him. George knows I'm more like a sister to him. You might be right, they probably don't know why I like them, but I've told them all I can explain easily. But you are wrong about the not knowing. They know me, probably better than I know myself. Now, give me another reason why I can't go out with Fred, I dare you."

They all stared at her, she was oddly calm. But her voice was enough to scatter death eaters. So cold. But these kids were raised by Molly Weasley, they were used to red faces and yelling. But most forget, they are also the kids of Arthur Weasley, who never gets mad, he was the calm face cold voice person. Their father angry was as scary as (and maybe even more than) and angry Molly Weasley. So this, is just as scary. Both brothers (not the twins) looked to each other, "Eye contact! Don't look at anything other than my eyes and tell me! Tell me why Fred can't be with me! Look into my eyes and give me a reason that you were yelling at them just for having a friend or a girlfriend?" she said in the cold and steely voice.

Both of them just looked at her, in the eye, not knowing what would happen to them if they looked away. Neither dared say a word, "No answer?" she asked.

"I know I haven't spoken much with either of you two, nothing technically personal I believe. I just knew Bill would be leaving soon and Ron and Ginny were going to get lonely, that they might want some company now when it still can be helped. I knew I'd be going to school with you two so I figured that'd be a good time to get to know you. But now, I think I might have a good look." she said. Then she started to walk towards the door then she stopped when she was right in front of the two, "If I ever hear you two yelling at my boys again, I won't even tell you what I'm going to do. It would be more fun to see your faces as you get hexed into oblivion." she said. Then she walked passed them and out of the room. Fred looked at both of his older brothers and scowled, then he ran after her, almost knocking them over.

"Now you've done it." said George, "She's angry with you, he's angry with you. When I last yelled at her, the only time he talked to me was when he was yelling at me! She's who convinced him to talk to me again, but you've gone and made her angry now. So good luck getting him to ever talk to you." he said. Then he went up to his room.


	8. The Marauder's Map

George went up and found a nice book to read. As odd as that may sound, but it was at least about how to create magical products.

Fred, however, was running down the corridors. "Hannah!" he said. She turned around mid-step. "I'm not even going to apologize for them." he said. "They're all idiots." he said. She smiled lightly, he wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped hers around him, "Yes, but they are your brothers and you will forgive them."

He snorted, "Frederick Gideon Weasley." she growled, "You will forgive them, and I am in no mood to argue." she growled.

He frowned and looked at her, "I may just give in." he said. "But, I may need a bit of persuasion."

She looked at him skeptically, "What kind of persuasion?"

"Oh you know, maybe the kind you demonstrated down by the lake." he said. She grinned, he's a boy, of course he meant snogging. She leaned forward and kissed him deeply then she backed up and looked at him expectantly.

"I should disagree more often if I get one of those!" he said.

"Maybe if you stopped disagreeing you'd get even more of them." she said.

"Oh!" he said, "Yes, I'll do that." he said. She giggled.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?" she asked.

"You stay so calm during arguments and you always forgive them." he said. She blushed, he really didn't want to know the answer to that.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, I um, just you know, forgive them because, well, um." she stammered out. He was smiling, "I've never seen you so lost with words, this must be bad." he said.

She nodded, "It's alright, you can tell me." he said.

She sighed and closed her eyes, "I know its stupid, but I forgive them because they are your family, and I'd like to be on good terms with all of them in case there is a future for us." she said. "As a couple."

She slowly opened her eyes and saw him grinning, "That," he said, "Is great. Really it is. And I promise, I promise there will be a future for us, as a couple." he said pulling her close to him. She smiled at him and pulled him as close as possible with their clothes still on, she hugged him close with her head buried in his neck. He smiled and buried his own face in her hair. She started to hum softly to a song he didn't recognize. He soon started to sway, though he didn't realize it. She swayed with him to the music she hummed. She ended off the song and stopped humming they swayed a little more before she stopped them. "What song was that?" he asked.

"A muggle song that won't be written for another good 20 years." she said. He smiled. "It's so strange, the guy who sings that song won't be born for another 2 years."

He chuckled, "Yeah, well." he said. "He's probably not the only one like that."

She shook her head, "No, no it isn't." she said.

* * *

**Both slowly walked up, when they reached the 7th floor she lead him to the left wing, she paced in front of the wall and a door appeared, "This is the room of requirement or the come and go room. You pace 3 times in front of the wall, thinking of what you need." she said. "Come one, one of the Horcruxes are in here." she said pulling his hand through the door. She maneuvered through the room until she found the statue. She plucked the diadem off of it and then lead him back to the door. "This room is cool." he said.**

"Yeah, its better if you want something else." she said. "We can come back later and I can show you." she said. Then she drug him over to the common room and she stopped right outside the stairs to the girl's dorms. She let go, kissed him on the cheek and went up to her room. She went in her trunk and went to the safe, she opened it and put the diadem in and shut it with the other code and then she got out of her trunk quickly. Then she went down the steps and saw Percy and Charlie speaking in hushed whispers and glancing at Fred who was sitting in a chair with a book on his lap. She walked over and sat down next to him. He looked over, smiled and put the book down and slid her onto his lap. Then he picked the book back up and continued reading it. She'd read it before so she didn't bother reading it again with him, she just sat there with her head resting on his shoulder. He quickly finished it and then looked over to her, he smiled and sat back in his seat. "Learn anything?" she asked. He nodded, "Yeah actually, the Ministry of Magic is retarded." he said. She laughed, "Yes I know. What did you find?"

"Well for one, a Kneazle ha rating for competent wizards should cope. But you told me there is a squib taking care of a bunch of them. Then I found that they classify werewolves as a level 5 and in parenthesis is says only in wolf form. Yet they still have a large prejudice for them. Someone needs a wake up call." he said. She smiled, "Well, we could just start working on that." she said.

"But I thought we had to train."

"What, can you not multitask?" she asked. He rolled his eyes, "Of course. How do we do this?"

"Well, next Saturday, if we aren't too busy, I could get McGonagall to let me go home and I can find the templates for the official documents, we can make real and official ones and I can send them in." she said.

He nodded, "So, training." he said, "When do we start."

"We already have." she said.

"What?"

"Your books, you read the books and then practice the spells. You are already past the Newt level spells. You can successfully do them all, yes?"

He nodded so she continued, "Well, now you just have to practice the dueling spells. Go rapid fire with them, use them without much thought. Then you have to get used to quickly find out every inch of your surround, finding every exit and every opponent with one sweep of your eyes or less. You have to feel the presence of everything around you. Be able to maneuver around any situation at any given time. Above all else, you have to be prepared. Prepared to fight, prepared to do things you don't want to do, prepare to fight for what you believe in." she said. "Be prepared for anything."

He nodded, "So when do we start." she put on a thoughtful face before jumping up and her wand was out and pointing under the chin of Percy who had his mouth open and wand pointed at Fred, "Now." she said. 'Vespertilio nasum incursio!' she thought. Percy shrieked and dropped to his knees as bats poured from his nose, clawing at his nose. She looked at Charlie's face and then to Fred's face and then thought 'Inrita in vespertilio.' she thought. The bats disappeared and she looked around, stowed her wand away and then ran out of the common room. Fred watched her go, looked at Percy and then stood up. He knew he should help his brother but he did just have his wand pointed at him, so he definitely decided against that. He rushed out of the common room after her, wondering how many times he was going to chase after her because of his brothers. He ran and ran and saw the room of requirement close. He quickly passed in front of the door asking for Hannah. He opened the door dashed in and shut it behind him. He saw a scary sight. Hannah was dueling but the things around her were burning. Like literally things around the room were randomly catching on fire. Her face was red and twisted into a look of pure fury. She was completely destroying dummies with a flick and whip of her wand. Finally she ran out of dummies and just screamed. It was one long frustrated scream, when she calmed down she sat down on the ground. He walked over to her and sat in front of her, she looked up to him immediately. "What was that spell you used?" he asked.

"The bat boogey hex." she said. He smiled, she told him about his sister being known for the hex.

He moved to sit next to her and she scooted close to him, "I always knew my brothers were idiots." he said. She smiled as he wrapped and arm around her waist. She leaned on his shoulder, he kissed her head softly. "You didn't see what I was just doing did you?" she asked.

"Yes, I did." he said. She looked down, "It's alright, you needed to let off your steam. I doubt my brothers would have survived that." he said.

She blushed, "I almost hexed your brother again, the thought of someone having their wand trained on you, it was awful. My gut reaction was to destroy them, but then I thought about it and saw it was your brother, not the enemy." she said.

He smiled, "Protective are you?" he asked.

"Very." she said.

"So if I were to tell you that right now." he said putting a hand over her eyes. "That I was in the middle of circle of 50 trained death eaters who are bound on killing me, what would you do?" he asked. Her wand was out and she whispered, "Duck." then she raised her wand and thought quickly 'Circulus Incendio.' and then a large ring of fire went outward to where the death eaters would have been. There were scorch marks on the walls. He smiled at her and uncovered her eyes, "Yes, very protective." he said.

She pushed him onto his back and then put herself on top of him, "You bet." she said. "Do you like the protective type?" she asked. "Because the protective type are normally the feisty type, and the feisty type loves a good snog."

"Oh yes, I definitely love the protective type." he said. She smiled a sly smile and leaned down and then they were snogging. He briefly grinned into the kiss but then his lips were rather occupied with something else…

* * *

**It was 20 minutes later the couple returned to the common room. They both had been a bit disheveled from the snog, but they had requested to be in a room where they could fix themselves up. So the room gave them a bathroom. They walked in blushing lightly, the decided that the common room probably wasn't the best place to go and both were heading to his dorm when Charlie stopped them. He had his wand out, so both of them twisted their wrists without notice. Charlie then quickly raised his wand and both of them immediately had a shield up. He looked at them surprised. Then both turned, shield still intact, and went up the stairs. "What is it with them? They are so keen on hexing their own brother." he grumbled, they got into the room and she kissed his cheek. He smiled, "And a small gesture can make me forget all of it." he said. **

She smiled, "So George, are you done listening in and not giving a gesture that you are in the room."

He opened his curtains and smiled, "What was I supposed to do?" he asked.

"Clear your throat, cough, sneeze, yawn loudly." she said. He rolled his eyes, "Sure sure."

"So what have you been working on?" she asked.

"Trying to figure out how to make magical inventions, its going well I think. I started mixing some things and got an throwing up block of stuff." he said.

"Add peppermint." she said, "You'll get the antidote." she said laying down on Fred's bed. George went over to his stuff and grabbed a sprig of peppermint and tossed it in. Then he mixed it, it hardened and he picked it up. The orange had turned purple. He grabbed a bowl, took the orange tried it, and started to throw up, and then he took the purple and stopped. He smiled and then got rid of his throw up. "Thanks." he said. She smiled.

"Now it needs a name." he said looking at Fred.

"Vomit has to be in the name."

"I was thinking throw up." said George.

"How about puking?" Hannah asked. They both raised their eyebrows, "We did this before, what did we call it?" George asked.

"I've said too much already." she said. Fred laid down next to her and ran his lips over her chin and then whispered in her ear, "Come on, what did we call it?" he breathed.

She shuddered and sucked in a breath to calm herself. "No." she said.

He frowned and kissed her ear and trailed light and fluttering kisses to her mouth. "Hannah." he said.

"No." she stuttered. She knew she wasn't going to win this. He just smiled and kissed her hotly on the mouth, George was glancing at the orange block of stuff, debating on whether he'd need it to through up or not.

Fred backed away from her and kissed up her jaw to her ear. He thought he'd try something and softly took her earlobe in between his lips and sucked lightly before pulling back and saying, "Hannah please."

She gave in, "Puking Pastilles." she said. Fred smiled and backed up. "I'm gonna get you back." she said frowning.

"You enjoyed it." he said.

She scowled, "And I'm sure you'll hate your revenge." she said. He frowned and looked at her, then he went to kiss her cheek and she didn't let him, "Like I said, you'll hate the revenge." she said. He frowned, "Not cool." he said. She just smiled.

"That's a good name." George said, acting if all of that hadn't happened. He wrote it down on his notes.

Hannah rolled her eyes, no wonder, they would have made it themselves eventually. "Can't you just give us a list of the names of the things we made?" George asked.

She raised her eyebrows, "What would I get out of this?" she asked rhetorically.

"⅓ in the company." said Fred. George nodded. She looked at both of them and spluttered. "You have to be joking!" she said.

"Not this time." said George. Fred nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist. She spluttered some more and said some intangible words.

"So what do you say?" they said together.

"But it was called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, meaning the owners were all Weasleys." she said. "I'm not a Weasley." she said.

"But you plan to be one." said George smirking as she blushed and started to splutter again. "I'm sure by the time we graduate you will be one." he said glancing to his brother who blushed.

"We'll be 18 by the time we graduate and 17 is the year we are independant and legally allowed to be married." said Fred nodding then he looked at Hannah who clearly had hope in her eyes as she looked at him. "You're not joking?"

"Nope." said George merrily. Fred shook his head. She sucked in a breath, "Alright." she said. Then she started towards the door and Fred pulled her back and George gave her some parchment and a quill and a bottle of ink. She shrugged and then started to write them down. She surprisingly had a good memory of all of this as she always forgot it in 2014. She wrote them all down as she had written them down before and had reviewed the list of products out of interest before. She put at the bottom that they had more, but the names and what they did were unknown, and that they could figure it out again.

She handed it to Fred and both twins looked at it together. Both smiling and nodding. "The puking pastilles, the nosebleed nougats, the fainting fancies and the fever fudge you arranged originally into a box for students called the Skiving Snackbox." she said. "In case you want to do it again." They nodded excitedly. "Maybe we should give her half." George said.

"Yeah! We've got a hefty list of the things in the shop why not?"

"Because she won't let you." Hannah said. "You still have to make the stuff, and I'm not taking half, ⅓ is already too much." she said.

Both shrugged, "You still get ⅓." they said together. She rolled her eyes and stood up and kissed Fred's cheek, "Its late." she said glancing at the clock. They hadn't realized how late it was, time seemed to fly that day. He frowned and kissed her cheek and she left the room. He sighed and then continued looking at the list, "So, you are planning on marrying her when you turn 17?" George asked.

"If she agrees to it." said Fred, "I at least plan to ask, say we are still together."

"You will be." said George, "What with how you two act towards each other now, and how much she actually gets along with mum, its either you or me." he said. "Ron or Percy."

He laughed, "Well considering she hexed Percy and is dating me out of the rest of you, I wonder who it will be."

George laughed, "Yeah, I wonder."

"What more could you ask for, a girl who I love, and mum approves of." Fred laughed, "Every Weasley kids' dream!"

George laughed, "Yeah, cuz if mum doesn't like her you're screwed."

Both twins laughed and then Lee Jordan came up, "Hey guys." he said.

"Hey." they said. George stowed away the papers and his stuff. The three got dressed and soon others came in the room and did the same. Fred laid in his 4 poster bed, as usual, and he drifted off to sleep to the thought of Hannah.

None of the members in the room noticed two red heads slip into the room as they were sleeping. Both did a quiet incantation and a few sweeps of their wands. Both frowned at each other and left the room, quietly bickering with each other. A few seconds later Hannah silently rushed up the stairs and came into the twins' room. She reopened Fred's curtains and shut them behind her. She laid a hand on his head and he woke up. She flicked her wand and cast a silent silencing charm. "You wake up to that but you don't when two people cast a spell on you?" she hissed.

"What?" he asked.

"Before I left I put a alarm spell on you to tell if anyone puts something on you. It went off a minute ago and I saw Charlie and Percy leaving the room." she said.

"What did they cast?" he asked.

"According to the alarm, a full body detection spell. They checked you over for something, normally the charm can be used if someone recently took a potion or were under a spell." she said. He raised his eyebrows and shrugged, "We can figure it out in the morning, yeah?"

"Of course." she said. He smiled lightly since he was tired. She gave him a lingering kiss on the lips and said, "Goodnight sweetie."

"Goodnight." he said. She took the charm down, and then left. He smiled to himself, he needed the goodnight kiss. He fell asleep quickly.

* * *

The next morning he woke up to find his two eldest brothers still at Hogwarts looking over him. He blinked and twisted his wrist, the small action went unnoticed by the brothers. Both were still bickering with each other, "What do you want?" he asked.

"We want to know what Hannah has over you." said Charlie, "There has to be something you have that she wants."

"Yeah, I have something she wants." said Fred as he was still half asleep. "Me." he said.

"Other than that, something she could gain by leading you on." said Percy.

"She isn't leading me on." said Fred who was quickly shaking off the sleep. He was getting upset that they were insulting her.

"Yes she is." Charlie waved off, "But why." He felt someone grab his hand and he glanced down, nothing was there. His hand was warm so he recognized it was Hannah. Then she squeezed it and it was gone. He saw her then across the room and she transformed into a cat and sauntered over to his bed and jumped up and sat on his lap. He petted her softly. "When did you get a cat?" Percy asked, "Wait, is that where Scabbers went?" he asked.

"Technically yes, but she didn't kill him or eat him." he said. The cat nuzzled his hand and then hissed at the word Scabbers when Percy said it.

"Then where is he?"

"Azkaban." said Fred casually as the cat moved up to his chest and laid down. He continued petting her and he watched her eyes fall shut as she purred.

"Why is he there!" said Percy.

"Because he's an illegal animagus." pipped up George who had just sat down beside Fred. The other two brothers sat on the bed in shock.

"Who was he then? If he was a wizard."

"Peter Pettigrew." said Fred.

Both brothers explained what had actually happened, "How do you know that Sirius was innocent?"

"Because Peter admitted it under the influence of Veritaserum." said George.

"But how did you know Scabbers was an animagus in the first place?" asked Charlie. George and Fred pointed to the cat, "What is she a kneazle?" asked Percy.

"Nope." said Fred.

"She's an animagus." said George. Both older brothers looked at each other. George scooted over and Fred made more room on the bed and the cat got up and changed and scooted herself into the seat. Charlie and Percy were gaping at her, "What, why don't you ask your brothers what they are if you think I'm weird." she said. The trio laughed together and changed. Now the elder brothers were really gaping, and practically drooling. "Shut your mouths before you catch any bugs." said George when he changed back. The two cats changed back as well. "Really, I told you guys my secret, I know things, so I thought someone should do something about it this time. Because of me, a guilty person is put in azkaban better late than never. A free man was set free and getting back to be his normal self with the help of his best friend. Not to mention the beacon of hope for the light side was being abused so a skinny and abused child was taken from his tormentors home and put under the protection of the best wards in the world and his godfather." she said. "Right now Sirius Black and Harry Potter are staying at my manor, Remus Lupin is a werewolf and I let him stay with them considering he is Sirius' best friend." she said. "So ask yourself this, what kind of perfect pureblood kid befriends a blood traitor, dates another and lets and ex convict a halfblood and a werewolf live in their house?" she asked. Charlie and Percy both looked at each other and nodded.

"And I figured out what you were looking for with those detection spells last night and before Fred woke up." she said. "You were trying to see if I had some charm or spell on him so he stays with me."

Both brothers looked down, "Really, I mean betraying your parents wishes for love has been done before. I mean look at Tonks' parents. A Black, practically a royal pureblood, who went against her family's beliefs for love." she said.  
She knew she was right, Tonks' hadn't broken up with Charlie yet because she was still trying to figure out a way to it gently.

"So if all your saying is true-"

"It is." Fred said, breaking Percy off mid sentence.

"Still, If what your telling us is completely true about the future knowledge than you know how our lives go, yes?"

She looked down, "The basics of it, yes." she said.

"So, will you tell us?" Charlie asked.

She took a deep breath, "Now is not the opportune time." she chose her words carefully. She stood up and got off the bed kissed Freds cheek and then changed into a cat and ran out of the room right as Lee got up. The four brothers looked at each other. "See, she's just fine." said George.

"Better than fine." muttered Fred.

Charlie nodded and then Percy did too.

"'Bout time!" said Fred. "At least now she doesn't have to worry about you guys not liking her, that is most important to her because we both know there is a future for us and she wanted all of the Weasleys to like her." he thought out loud. Both older brothers frowned and looked at each other and said, "Whoops."

"Now get out, you have apologizing to do and we need to change." said George walking over to his bed. They nodded and ducked out of the room. Both twins smiled and high fived each other. Then they disappeared into their trunks to get ready. Fred got out first and adjusted his robes. Then George came out yawning, he adjusted his robes, threw his bag on his bed and shut his trunk. Both walked down together and waited. A few seconds later Hannah bounced down the stairs, she bounced right to Fred and kissed him, "Good morning." she said. Then she hugged George "Morning."

"Morning." they said together. She smiled.

"You seem excited." George noted.

"I just realized where I am!" she said.

Both brothers look at each other with raised eyebrows. "I'm at Hogwarts!" she said. "In 2014, every person who read the series wanted to go to Hogwarts, and I can successfully say I'm here, I got my letter and I'm here!" she said. Both brothers smiled and rolled their eyes.

"Well come on then!" she said. Then she ran to the door and the trio ran to the library. All three found some new books to read. Mostly about potion things and what happens when things are mixed, trying to find out things for the joke products. But after they found some useful stuff, they wrote the titles down and dove into advanced Charms. They could already do a bunch of them and decided to practice the new ones they found later. At 8:30 they went to breakfast laughing at how stupid they were being and the names they were being called by the portraits. The three sat down and ate breakfast quickly and giggling most of the time.

McGonagall looked on very intrigued. She was positive this girl at the Gryffindor table parents just died and she doesn't seem to concerned. She knew that family had all been Slytherins and blood supremacists and this girl is like a mini Sirius Black, she goes against her family and becomes a Gryffindor and ends up in a group full of pranksters. 'Again.' she mused, 'No wonder she wanted to help Sirius as soon as she could, she could be his daughter!' She watched with lots of interest, Percy Weasley was the really the only brother to take his studies to extreme yet she had seen these three in the library and classes hadn't even started yet.

The three finished and then left the room quickly. They ran back to the common room and passed the Gryffindors who just woke up. They ran up and grabbed their bags off of their bags and then ran to Classroom 2E,

the charms classroom. They started to practice the advanced charms and each continued to be success. They were alone as they were a half hour early. They kept practicing them as the time wore down and they stopped trying to practice at 5 minutes to go as people started to come in. They put their wands away and waited. Professor Flitwick came in a minute later and the rest of the people filed in. He began the class at 9:45. He started off by telling them what they would be learning that year. "This is your first year at Hogwarts so we will start off with some basic charms." he said. "Including the levitation charm, the severing and mending charms, the wand lighting and extinguishing charms, the fire making spell, the unlocking charm, and the locking charm." he said. "Not in that order." he clarified.

They spent the rest of the class learning the theory of the severing and mending charms. The next class was spent listening to Professor Binns drown on. She got now why the books described it so horribly, because it was true. She took notes and smiled when she saw the twins doing the same. It had surprised, by pleased, her.

When the class was over she was glad, that was as bad as history in 2014, she went to lunch with the two boys and they ate quickly so they could go practice their transfiguration skills. They were 45 minutes early and were surprised when McGonagall came in after 5 minutes. They stopped and slid their wands away. "No no, continue, I want to see this." she said. They nodded and got their wands out and started to transfigure their desk into animals. Minerva was very impressed when they got them to change quickly. They turned them back and then started working with a piece of parchment, they folded them into paper birds and then changed them into real birds, she was grinning from her desk. "12 points to Gryffindor." she muttered. They changed the flying birds back and the papers fell from the sky. They summoned them and started again, with a flat piece of paper, and turned it into a bird. They smiled and changed them back and summoned them again. "30 points to Gryffindor." whispered McGonagall. The trio, who hadn't heard any of this, continued working until they could successfully get a quill into a dog and back. Then they got their inkwells to turn into a chicken and back. She smiled at them as they started to flick their wands and change the things on their desks into different things. She shook her head as she watched them. When students starting coming in she watched as they put away their wands and fixed their desks up. They started the class and ended with notes on the theory of transfiguration. She smiled at the two boys and grabbed Fred's hand as they walked to the door. He slid her bag off her shoulder and slung it onto his own, "You don't have to do that." she said.

"I insist, no weight on your shoulders." he said.

"A nice massage for you then." she said.

"Gross." George said as they walked out the door. They laughed as they turned the corner.

Minerva was very puzzled, these kids seemed so happy even though her parents died recently and they were only 11. She smiled, Sirius Black was like her, being disowned by his family (like losing his family) and made friends to help her through it, good friends. Life long friends. '3 is a lot better than 4 I guess.' she thought, 'Considering what happened in the last group of four.'

* * *

**Fred draped her bag over the back of her chair, and then put his on the back of his defence chair. She rummaged through her bag for her things and when she straightened up, she organized it on the desk and he pulled her chair out for her and she blushed and sat down. "Get used to it." he whispered in her ear. She blushed, "What?" he asked, "Do you have a problem with it?"**

"No, I just never expected you to do that kind of thing." she said.

"What, be a gentleman?" he asked. She nodded, he shrugged. She smiled and took his hand under the desk and brought it up to her mouth and kissed it softly before putting their hands back under the table. He smiled and scooted closer to her. She smiled and moved her foot so it was crossed over his. He smiled and got his things out one handed. She smiled, he was so strange, not letting her hand go to get out his things.

The class was actually pretty good. The teacher, who from her memory stayed for no more than one year, was named Matilda Lafly. She was a hands on teacher who thought practical lessons were better, she knew the 1990 person was just as good and thats when the next two sucked.

After the class the trio went back to the tower and sat in the corner of the common room. They read for a while, part way through she heard a pecking on the window next to her. She stood up and let the owl in. In stayed by her and stuck out its leg. She untied the note and the owl flew away. It was addressed to Ms. Flaugh. She shakily opened it and looked to the bottom and scowled, it said _With deepest regrets, the Auror Department._

That didn't sound good so she read it.

_Here at the Auror department, we were aware that you are at Hogwarts and will tell you that the funeral is tomorrow at 4 p.m. Attendance is optional and can be set up with your head of house of Headmaster. They will be buried in the clothes they were wearing unless wanted otherwise, their jewelry and wands and other items on their person will be sent shortly. After more investigation, we still haven't determined the killer or the reason but we regret to inform you we found out that shortly before their deaths, your parents were both under the Cruciatus curse for a long period of time. We will send more if we find more or find out who did this. We wont stop trying until we find them and it is top priority as of the current moment._

_With deepest regrets, the Auror Department._

Hannah frowned when she was done with the note, the Cruciatus Curse. The torture spell. The same spell her parents used to dish out. The same spell that sent Neville's parents insane, permanently. She hadn't noticed the tears that were rolling down her face until Fred was in front of her wiping them off her face. She looked up to him and handed him the letter. He read it quickly and then handed it back to her wordlessly and sat down. She sat down on top of him and curled up on him.

George peered over his book as he saw Hannah collapse on Fred's chest. He saw the tears running down her face and the note she'd discarded. He slowly put his book back up and continued reading, choosing to let Fred help her because he didn't know why she was crying and something that makes her cry was probably so bad he didn't even want to know about it. He figured, however, that it had something to do with her parents or something because Fred had told him that they had died at work. He frowned and continued to read the line he'd gotten half way through.

"M' sorry." she said wiping the last of her tears.

"It's alright." he said.

"But I got your shirt all wet." she said.

"It'll dry." he said.

"But I cried on you." she said.

"You've done it before." he said.

The corners of her mouth upturned slightly before dropping again. He rubbed her arms, "Now." he said. "How about we find you some chocolate."

"Why do we need to do that?" she asked letting a smile fall through the cracks.

"Because, when people need to feel better, they need chocolate."

"But it makes you fat." she said.

"So you don't want chocolate?" he asked.

"I didn't say that." she said. He chuckled, "Come one, the kitchens can get us anything you want. Chocolate ice cream, plain old chocolate."

"Chocolate cake?" she asked. He smiled and nodded. They went down to the kitchen and got a piece of double chocolate cake and chocolate ice cream in a glass with white milk in it. They ate the cake and then ate the ice cream. "How did you get this combination?" he asked.

"I don't know, in 2014, my dad would always get it for me because I love putting milk on my ice cream." she said. He smiled and they continued eating it. Since they were across from each other in the kitchen, he lifted his leg and it brushed against hers. She smiled up at him. He smiled back. They finished their desserts and thanked the house elves. They both walked up the stairs, back to the common room. On the way there, he pulled her into a secluded alcove. He pulled her right up to him, he kissed her lips softly and she kissed back. The small light kiss turned into a deeper kiss. Both backed up when air became a necessity again. "What was that for?" she asked.

He smiled, "Just cuz." he said. She rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek before walking out of the alcove and back up the stairs. He joined her and slid his fingers into hers as if they were meant to be there. In a way, they were. And both knew that. She squeezed his hand and he squeezed back. Both walked, joined at the hand, the the common room. They rejoined George when they went in. He glanced up briefly and went back to his book, 'How to own and run a Magical store.'

Fred, who had told him of the book because he found it already, picked up his book, 'Gringotts: A History'

Hannah was left to read or think. She chose to think and thought about the future and silently cursed. She had to give the diary back to the Malfoys so Lucius could give it to Ginny because if he didn't she would mature like Harry and Harry wouldn't slay the basilisk. She frowned and decided to not share that with the twins. She told them she had some horcrux, thankfully not which ones and not a number. She kissed Fred's cheek, told him she had to go write a letter and then disappeared up the steps.

* * *

**She wrote a letter to Draco, she'd told him that she'd taken it before and he didn't care. She asked him to put it back and make sure no one sees him do it. She wrote that she'd remembered that something needed done. She told him that when Ginny Weasley did her school shopping, the year after him, that he should suggest slipping the book to her when the raids start. She grabbed the diary from deep in her trunk and then grabbed the note stuffed it in her robes and ran down the steps. **

Fred, having known her owl was in the owlery, expected to see her going through the common room, so he didn't say anything when she went through. She ran to the owlery and found her owl which flew down to her when she walked in. "Hey Frederick." she said. He hooted. "Ready to take this to Draco?"

He hooted again, "Make sure no one is close to him when he gets it." The owl hooted and she grabbed the diary and the note and grabbed some string from the corner she tied the diary to the note and tied it to the owls leg. Then she petted his head and sent him off. He hooted at her and then went. She smiled and slowly walked back to the common room. 'Going to see my Freddy. My Freddy. My Freddy. My Freddy. Going to see my Freddy who's waiting for me.' she thought/sang. 'Maybe he is sitting with a very pretty lady.' she thought for the next verse. Then she stopped and scowled, 'Over my dead body.' she thought. Then she ran at full speed up to the common room. She ran in and stopped in front of Fred and relaxed slightly, he was alone, just across from his brother. He looked up startled at her abrupt entrance and sudden hault. She sat down beside him and he frowned and picked her up and put her on his lap and smiled. She was rigid in his arms, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." she answered.

"Liar." he whispered back.

"Fine, I was just thinking of Angelina and Alicia and how she probably came and sit with you." she said.

"They didn't." he said. "Now jealous, why don't you give me a kiss so the people in the room are reassured I'm yours."

"You're mine? More like I'm yours." she said.

"We're each others." he said. Then he leaned down and she leaned up and kissed each other sweetly. He softly moved so he kissed the side of her lips and then to her nose and back to her lips. He softly ran his teeth over her lip and she giggled and back away. He winked at her and she blushed. She kissed his jaw and he smiled at her. She smiled back, the smile he had given her always made her a bit dizzy. It was lopsided and showed part of a tooth and she thought it was the sexist thing ever. They both smiled to each other and then turned back to their books. She grabbed her half finished notes and continued with them. She was already on the 4th book of spells (Standard Book of Spells Grade 4) with notes and essays. She had already gone through almost all the 1-4th year books with notes. She just had to finish that one. She read the section over (for the 12th time) and finished off her notes. He watched her with interest. He noticed her hand writing get straight and not slanted and that her t's change. The a's changed too. When she finished she sat back on him and he examined the writing, swearing he'd seen it before.

Then it clicked, he leaned down and frantically whispered in her ear, "You were the mystery gifter."

She looked at him with raised eyebrows, "Oh? How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Your fancy writing was the same." he said. "It is straight, the a's and t's are different. I'm sure you could afford it and we saw the boxes in your closet."

She smiled, "Took you long enough." she muttered.

"We're paying you back, and giving most of it back." he said.

"I beg to differ, because I'll just give it back. I was planning on sending those before I caught you in my bushes." she said. "You give it back and I slap you harder than I've ever slapped anyone. Ask Draco, he's felt my slaps and you will not like them." she said. "Your face will permanently be disfigured from this one."

He gulped but didn't back down, "No, that stuff was too much." he said. "It makes us feel cheap because we know we can't return the big gesture."

"Then don't return it, I don't want expensive things, I want things that mean something. I was pampered all my life, this life, but none of it meant anything." she said. "The necklace you got me was the best thing I've ever gotten, because it meant something!" she said. "You aren't cheap because you guys have something more than money can buy. You have love. And yes it was too much, but I did miss 10 of your birthdays and all of the 11 years we could have had together." she said. "It was payback."

"Thinking of it that way, we would have gotten you something more than the necklace." he said.

"No, I love my necklace." she said pointing at it, "The feelings this represents is worth loads more than the stuff I gave you." she said. "I love it." she said. "I will forever wear it."

He smiled and kissed her necklace, "Thank you." he said.

"My pleasure." she said, "Literally." she said as she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"I don't know." he said, "I may be getting more pleasure." he said kissing her cheek.

"Hmmm, I think we may be at a draw." she said. He smiled, "I'll win." he said.

"No, I will." she said.

"Nope." he said leaning closer.

"I'll win." she said leaning even closer.

"Good luck, you'll need it with my odds." he said. She closed the small gap between them and soon both were 'fighting' to see who had the most pleasure. When both were out of breath again, they backed up and looked at each other, "I won." they both say.

"Liar." they both said. Then the ended up giggling together. He kissed her forehead softly and she just laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled and held her closer.

George felt his watch softly beep on his wrist, alerting him that dinner was starting soon. He looked up over his book, 'How to own and run a Magical store part 3' he saw Hannah and his brother cuddling. He rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. They looked over to him, "Dinner is going to start shortly." he said. They nodded and untangled themselves from each other and he shut his book and stood up. The three walked down the steps, heading off to a very, very good meal. She held Fred's hand for most of it.

After diner, the trio walked back to the common room together. She held his hand and his eyes rarely left her. She saw him looking at her a few times when she looked up. She watched him from the corner of her eye and she saw how he didn't look away. She blushed and looked up to him as George walked ahead a bit. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Because your beautiful." he said. 'He did NOT just do that!' Hannah thought, 'No he couldn't have! He did the Augustus Waters!' she thought.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." she said shaking her head.

"Liar." he said, he could always tell.

"Fine, its just that in 2014." she said with a hushed tone, "There was a different book, and in that back the main girl asked the main guy 'Why are you staring at me?' and his response was 'Because your beautiful.'"

Fred smiled triumphantly, "Not so cheeky yet, the main boy dies in that book." she said. Then he frowned. She stopped and he looked at her. She faced him and slid her arms around him tightly. He did the same back and whispered, "Don't worry, I'm anchored here." She had to smiled lightly just because it was cute. She let go and kissed his cheek. He gave her one of the lopsided goofy grins and she gushed. He saw her blush and then shrink a bit and smile back. He knees had become unlocked. He loved giving her that smile because the one he got back did the same to him. He slid his hand into hers and brought it to his mouth. He let his lips softly brush the top of her hand. She smiled and he brought their hands back down and lightly tugged her. They continued walking after his indication.

* * *

**Back in the common room, the trio sat down. The two boys continued reading their books and she was left to her thoughts. She began thinking about what she'd have to have happen. She was thinking about what Ginny had to do. What she had to experience. She could picture it clearly having touched the horcruxes enough and having written in the diary, only to tell Tom that she'd found out what the book was and it was to be destroyed. The book didn't like that much. **

She could picture the nasty things he'd done as a child, the things he'd done at Hogwarts and the things he learned, which in truth, she already knew. She thought of what she just made sure was going to happen. 'I'm making a nervous 11 year old girl, who just wants to do good and make friends at her first year of school, experience that. Not one like me who already matured' thanks to her books, she'd became really smart in most categories. 'and has already known the feeling of losing someone. I grew up after that, she shouldn't have to, not at 11.' she thought.

She jumped as she heard Fred whisper in her ear, "Are you alright?"

She swallowed and turned to him and nodded. "Why do you even bother lying to me?" he asked. "I know you are lying."

She controlled herself and got herself ready to put up a good lie, after all in 2014 it was her specialty. "I'm alright." she said truthfully, she was physically alright and her head never was 'alright' technically speaking. "Just cold."

"You're squeezing my leg pretty hard for just being cold." he said. She looked down and relaxed her hand that was squeezing his leg, "Sorry." she said.

"Are you sure you were just cold?"

"Yeah." she said. He nodded and twisted his wrist and then flicked his wand and then there was a big comfy blanket draped over her. "Nice." she said. "Thanks." he nodded and put his wand away. She curled up with him, she truthfully had been a bit cold. It didn't help that they were sitting by a window. She turned and looked out the window. She watched it for a while before she got extremely cold and saw that the closed window was freezing over, on both sides. She gasped and stood up. Both boys looked at her, she motioned them up. They stood up and stood in front of her, "What?" they asked.

"Keep calm." she said. "I'm going to open that window, on my signal I'm gonna need a good patronus charm from you both." she said.

"Why?" George asked.

"Because for being the start of September, the glass on that window shouldn't be frozen." she said.

"How can you tell it just didn't get really cold?"

"Because, its frozen on both sides, cold glass doesn't do that without dementors helping." she said. Both boys' eyes widened and the glanced to window. She frowned and said, "Get back, now, we don't know why they are here." she said. They both nodded and stepped back, drawing their wands.

She got her wand out and flicked it, the window opened and she stepped back, pushing them back. A few seconds later, nothing happened and the twins were almost going to put their wands down when a dementor came through the open window. 3 more followed and people in the common room screamed and ran. The three first years remaining all raised their wands and cast patronuses, to the awe of the prefects and the head boy who had stayed. The dementors shied away from them and glided to the corner. Hannah's jaguar ran after them and soon Fred's cat and George's fox chased after them the dementors retreated to the window. They flew out into the night. Hannah put her patronus down and shut the window with a flick of her wand. There was an audible click as the window locked. The twins put theirs down too. The head boy and prefects then insisted on taking them to the hospital wing. They went with a shrug and the head boy went to Dumbledore's office and the prefects took them to the hospital wing. They hurriedly explained to the impressed Madame Pomfrey and she started to check them over and gave them some potions for shock and energy and then gave them chocolate. The two prefects waited there until Dumbledore and the head boy came back. Dumbledore congratulated them, against Madame Pomfrey's wishes, and awarded them 50 house points, each. George asked why they were so far from Azkaban and got one of Dumbledore's long answers that pretty much said 'Shut up, I have no idea.'

Hannah frowned, picturing the memories she'd seen when she felt the dementors presence for the second time, under the blanket. It was an image of her parents getting tortured and then killed, then Fred being killed and then having the rest of the Weasleys (plus Harry and Hermione) saying 'Its all your fault.' and then dropping down dead. She had to live, knowing thats what she'd seen, without knowing why she'd had to see it in the first place. Sometimes she really hated Dumbledore. She knew he wasn't even going to try to find out why.

She just stretched across and grabbed Fred's hand. They let them hang loosely in the middle of the beds. Dumbledore smiled merrily at the two and stood up and left the room.

The trio all felt like they'd all just drank 10 cups of coffee thanks to the energy potion, considering they hadn't lost energy from the spell they'd done. The shock potion didn't help, it just made their heads feel like mush considering they weren't in shock, they kinda just went with it. They didn't mind the chocolate though.

"Can I go in and see my 3 siblings now?!" they heard from what sounded like a very wound up Charlie from the other side of the door. Hannah smiled and Fred and George both grinned at her. In the next second the doors burst open and the eldest Weasleys (still at school) ran in and went to the three.

"What happened?" Charlie asked, "I come back from Quidditch practice and the prefects are talking about how you three single handedly took down 3 dementors!" he said.

The three looked at each other and smirked. "We didn't." they said. Charlie let out a breath.

"We took on 4." said George. Charlie stared at them, so was Percy. "Really?" He asked.

THe three nodded and then cast their patronus. The two gaped at it, "You honestly thought we couldn't do those? I mean really, I was allowed to go in Azkaban and do things on my own in there because I can do one." she said. The two gaping brothers just continued to gape. Hannah rolled her eyes at her 'brothers' and squeezed Fred's hand who looked over to her and smiled. Then he looked back to his brothers, "Are you going to stand there all night?" he asked them.

They both snapped back to reality, "Um, no." they said.

Madame Pomfrey came over and checked her ward over and then told them they were free to go. The trio all cheered and left the Hospital wing quickly, being followed by Charlie and Percy. They rushed back to the common room quickly and then explained to the two boys what happened and then at the end of that, Hannah whispered to George, "We need to get caught by Filch soon." He looked at her nodded and said, "Now?"

"If you'd like." she said. He nodded and ran up to his room, to fetch some dung bombs. Hannah looked at Fred, "We're doing the dungbomb Filch thing." she said. He nodded. "Now, I'm going to run, so its just you too." she said. "Like last time, remember you grab the paper from the drawer when he throws down the dungbomb." Fred nodded and stood up bringing her with him. They waited for George and he came down the stairs a moment later and handed all but one of the dungbombs to Fred. He slipped one in his sleeve. Fred, with 2 dungbombs in hand slipped them into his pocket and set off. They heard him around the corner so Hannah took a dungbomb from Fred's pocket and he took the other. They threw them down and Hannah ran, like she said she would. Fred and George looked at each other and winked as they heard Filch coming around the corner. Filch grabbed their arms roughly and drug them the short distance to his 'office'. He sat them down and Fred sat on the side next to the drawer with the words 'Confiscated and Highly Dangerous'. Filch started to list off the punishments he wanted to use and George just stretched his arms out, flinging the dungbomb out of his sleeve. The office was covered in a foul odor and Filch angrily looked over and stood up going to investigate that corner as to how it happened and Fred jumped open flicked the drawer open with his wand and grabbed the map. He quietly shut the drawer, stuff the old paper into his robes and sat back down. After they got their punishment, since it was their first offence and first years, he was forced to only take 4 points away. The twins left the room triumphant and they ran back to the common room. They found the secluded corner, where Hannah was sitting, and dashed to her. She looked at them expectantly, Fred pulled it out and she grinned widely and put it on the little table in front of them. She tapped her wand on the parchment and whispered 'Reveal your secrets.' knowing it wouldn't work.

_Mr. Moony presents his complement for finding this map, even if you are a girl._

_Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony and would also like to add that I thought this was girl-proof._

_Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that a girl could have successfully acquired this map._

_Mr. Wormtail bides you a good day, and good riddance._

She giggled and put up a silencing charm. "I've always wanted to do that!" she said.

She tapped it, "Miss Stringface would like to congratulate you on your failed attempts at an insult." she said.

_Mr. Padfoot thinks this girl sounds more brilliant than we thought._

"Miss Stringface would agree with you Padfoot. As an animagus myself, I do believe I'm a bit brilliant."

_Hear that! She's an animagus too Moony! So it wasn't just us at Hogwarts._

That one didn't even have a name. "Yeah, well my two friends are also animagi." she said.

_In your face Moony!_

She laughed, "Yeah, Mr. Spots and Mr. Redears." she said.

_Creative_the map said.

"Yeah, and in case you couldn't tell, we are pranksters. We set off 3 dungbombs just to get this map." she said.

_Mr. Prongs approves._

_As does Mr. Padfoot._

She laughed, "Then I'm sure you'll love when you hear this spoken from the next generation of pranksters at Hogwarts." she said.

_What?_ the map asked.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." she said. The map popped to life and the logo for the Marauder's Map popped up. She smiled and opened it, the twins looked on in awe at what they saw. The complete map of Hogwarts and everyone in it. "Wow." they said.

"I know." she said. "But I have more questions so I'm turning it off right now." she said. "Mischief Managed!" and the map turned off. She tapped it, "How did you do something death can't you can see people under invisibility cloaks, even death can't do that." she said.

_Mr. Prongs is to answer this._

"I figured as much James."

_Mr. Prongs would like the say this girl must be pretty, she knows my name._

"Yep, I'm gorgeous and you are married, and dead." she said.

_Oh._ the map said. "Oh come on James, would it help to know that you got married and had a little boy?" she asked.

_It depends, who's the girl?_

"The one and only, your kid, Harry, has the most beautiful green eyes you'd ever find." she said.

_Lily?!_

"Yes sir." she said.

_Padfoot throw a party! I may be dead my future still sounds great!_

She laughed. "So, answer my question, how did you make a piece of paper smart than death?" she asked.

_Easy, I cut off a piece of string from the bottom which wasn't important because it fixed itself after I took the string. And banished it into the parchment. Since it had a sample it recognized when someone was wearing it or one 'like it'. _The map answered. She marveled, that was amazing that teenagers outsmarted death.

"You made a mistake." she said.

_How is that possible?_ The map asked.

"I know of two rooms not on the map." she said.

_Which ones?_

"The Chamber of Secrets and the Room of Requirement." she said.

_Myths._ the map said.

"Nope, 7th floor, left hand corridor, pace three times in front of the painting of Barnabas the Barmy and the door appears" she said. The map didn't reply. Then it popped up.

_Prongs, there is a room there, the map can tell._

_Then add it._

A few seconds later it said, _Its added, now the chamber of secrets, thats a myth._

"Nope, 2nd floor girls lavatory with Moaning Myrtle in it. There is a tap that never worked, the entrance is behind that sink." she said. "It leads down to the chamber if you say 'Open' in Parseltongue." she said. The map stopped and a second later it said, _Yeah, I really like this girl. She can find everything we didn't!_

"Oi Padfoot! You are like almost 30, and I'm 11. I know your older self and quite frankly you look awful." she said.

_Aww, but I'm was so handsome!_ he said.

"Yeah, well you did spend the last like 8 years in Azkaban so it could have been worse." she said.

_What did I do?_

"Long story, different day." she said.

_Fine_

"You were innocent any way." she said. "They never gave you a trial."

_That sucks, Prongs, my future sucks._

"Yep, Jams is married a whole year before he dies." she said, "His isn't the greatest either." she said.

_Aww! Dang it! Tell me Lily's doing alright?_

"She's with you, she's dead too."

_At least we're together._ he said.

"Yep, happily married and dead." she said. "Leaving your kid with Petunia."

_GET HIM OUT OF THERE NOW!_ The map literally vibrated.

"He is, he is with Sirius, thanks to me. I got him freed from Azkaban, put the rightful prisoner in Azkaban and now he's with Harry."

_Thank Merlin_.

She smiled. "We have to go to bed, we'll be using you tomorrow." she said.

_Bye then, new Marauders._

"Farewell my friends." she said. "I've got a boyfriend to go snog goodnight."

_Dang it._ Padfoots said.

She laughed and stood up with the map, "Whose keeping it?" she asked. The boys looked at each other, "You wanted it, you knew how to get it, you know the people. Its all yours." they said together. She smiled and put it into her pocket and took the silencing charm down and hugged George. He waved and went up the stairs. She kissed Fred and then watched him disappear up the stairs with a 'Goodnight my love.' being thrown both ways. Then she disappeared up her steps and got ready for bed in her trunk, put the map on her robes for the next day and then got out of her trunk and laid down in the four poster bed. She drifted off easily, dreaming of what is to come.


	9. Wandless

"Hello sweetie." she said as she bounced down the stairs and saw Fred standing there. "Morning." he said. She smiled and kissed his cheek. She chuckled as she looked at him and then wiped the toothpaste off the corner of his mouth. He blushed like his hair. She wiped the finger on her pants and then kissed him softly. The two then headed to the lake to sit. She cuddled up on him and they sat there together. He played with her hair, putting it into a bun and taking it back down with ease. He started to take strands and braid it, "How'd you do that?" she asked when he finished.

"Ginny taught me how to do it on hers." he answered. She smiled at him and felt him take the braid down and then he started to do smaller braids on the sides. He did one on each side and the pulled the rest of her hair in a bun and wrapped the two side ones around the bun and held it up. He conjured a large mirror for her and showed her what it looked like. "Wow!" she said. "That looks amazing!" she said. He smiled, "I liked it too." he said. She spun around and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled. "Yeah, I definitely like the hair." he said. She grinned and stood up. She brought him up with her and just looked at him. He looked back. He suddenly felt a bit protective of her, he abruptly didn't want anyone to be close to her or even look at her. "Did you feel it?" she asked.

"Feel what?" he asked.

"I just switched my Veela on." she said.

"I didn't feel that, no. But I did feel as if I'd rip anyones head off that looked at you." he said.

"Oh, so you're a protective one too?" she asked laughing. He smiled and suddenly it lessened to the point where he barely noticed it, like it normally was. "Turned it off?" he asked. She nodded. He smiled, "Good, didn't want to off to fight off the boys who were coming for you." he said. She chuckled. He leaned in and kissed her head softly. "I love you." she said.

"I love you too, anyone who doesn't know that or denies it couldn't be more wrong." he said. He lips upturned and then her lips were on his. He kissed her right back and wrapped his long arms around her waist. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him even closer to her. When the need for air became more prominent, he back away. He didn't move his stance or his arms. He just tilted his head back and their lips came apart. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She rested her forehead on his and their noses brushed against each others.

"How old were you, when you left?" he asked.

"13." she said.

"Did you have boyfriend?"

She chuckled, "No."

"What do you think happened, like to the world that you lived in."

"I don't know what would have happened. Whether it existed at all, or it was a parallel universe or what. I don't really know." she admitted. "And I don't really care, as long as I don't have to go back."

He smiled, "If you go back I will literally find out a way to rip apart the fragment of time, space and the laws of universes to get to you." he said.

She felt her eyes sting and she just moved her head so it was on his shoulder instead. "It wouldn't be too hard because I'd be ripping from my side too." she said. He smiled as he heard her muffled response. They stood there for a bit just enjoying being with each other. She began to shake again and he backed up, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"What?" she asked snapping back from her thoughts. "You were shaking again, and don't even say you are cold again because its like 80 degrees out." he said.

She blinked and pursed her lips, "Nothing." she said. "_I'm_ fine." she said. Which was true, she was. She was thinking about how Ginny wouldn't be fine.

"Then what's not fine, because you are clearly worried about something." he said.

"Everything is fine." she said. Which again was true because it hasn't happened yet.

"Then what won't be fine, as in future tense, what _won't_ be, because if you're alright and everything else is alright, clearly something is going to happen, you know what it is, and you're worried."

She pursed her lips again, she knew she couldn't lie because he'd see through it and she knew she couldn't not tell him. "Really." she said. "I can't tell you." she said looking down.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because out of all the things I could be sure about, I'm sure you'd hate me if you found out what I have to let happen." she whispered.

"That bad?" he asked. She nodded.

"The world isn't ending?" he asked.

"No." she said.

"Well even that couldn't make me hate you." he said. She shook her head, "In a way, this is worse." she said.

"How so?" he asked.

"I can't tell you." she said.

"Please." he said, "The suspense is killing me over here." he said. She winced.

"Sorry, bad expression." he said. "That's not what you are letting happen is it?" he asked.

"No!" she said. "I'd rather blow up the universe than let that happen." she said.

He nodded, "So if you aren't letting me die, than what is so bad that you won't tell me?"

She glanced up for a second and saw a large amount of concern but also curiosity in his eyes. She then looked over his shoulder to the lake. "Your favorite sibling other than George, who is it?" she asked. He stayed quiet for a moment and debated, "Ginny." he said.

She didn't let it faze her, "That's what I was afraid of." she muttered. He raised his eyebrows, "Did I say that outloud?" she asked.

He nodded and she swore quietly. "So something is going to happen to her?" he asked.

"I can't tell you." she said.

"Please." he said.

"I can't." she said.

"Hannah." he said.

"Fred, please. I can't tell you. You'd hate me if I did and there are things I could live through, but you hating me isn't one of them."

"I won't hate you." he said. "I promise."

"Really, because I doubt that." she said. "When you find out what is going to happen you are going to hate me." she said. She was sure of it.

"Then tell me and you'll find out if I hate you or not." he said. "Obliviate me if I react wrong." he told her.

She sighed and nodded. "For her life to go as it is supposed to, she needs to mentally mature a lot faster than the average teenage girl. Then Harry needs to be able to destroy Horcruxes so he is going to have to take care of that somehow and there is only one way to do it." she said. "The diary Horcrux will possess her and she'll end up in the Chamber of Secrets with a basilisk, which Harry will beat and it will kill 2 birds with one stone. She'll mature and he'll have what he needs to destroy the horcruxes." She didn't look at him at all when she told him, she was afraid of how he'd react.

"So she has to be possessed by Voldemort?" he choked.

She winced and nodded. She heard him let out a breath. It was deadly silent for a minute before his hands found hers and he held them. "Did this all happen last time?" he asked. She nodded. He shut his eyes and slowly he opened them and pulled her close to him. She looked up, "It's fine." he said. "Just promise me you'll be there to help me when its over."

She nodded, "You aren't mad at me?"

"No, you said it happened before, you had nothing to do with it last time so I can't blame it on you. I can blame it on whoever slipped it to her."

"No you can't." she said. "You can blame him but everything will go down the toilet if you blame his family."

"Why?"

"Because Lucius Malfoy is going to slip it to her." she whispered.

"Oh." he said.

She nodded, "If anything, blame Voldemort, he made the damn things in the first place."

He nodded, "Yeah, I guess that makes sense." he said. He pulled her closer to him, he kissed her head.

"I still don't believe you aren't mad at me." she whispered.

"Believe it, I'm not mad. This has to happen as much as it sucks." he said. He brought her face up to look at him. He kissed her nose. "I love you."

"I love you too." she said. He smiled and kissed her lips softly.

She back up and winked. He chuckled and started to hum happily. 'Ah, I hope these come out again cuz I want them on a cd, or something that is equivalent to that in magic.' she thought.

"What song is that?" he asked.

She giggled, "One that won't come out for a while."

"Well what will it be called?" he asked.

"Chandelier." she said. "For some reason I could I always imagine Tonks singing this song." she said.

"Maybe you could teach it to her." he said. "She might like it."

"Yeah, I'll have to do that." she said. He smiled and she cuddled into his embrace. They both swayed lightly until they heard someone clear their throat. They looked up and saw Neeley there.

"Sorry." she said. "I was just wondering if you could help me with my Transfiguration essay because I asked George but he was busy inventing something. He told me to ask you." she blushed nervously. Hannah looked at Fred, both silently agreed. If she wasn't such a good friend, or at least didn't have the potential to be, then they would have declined. "Sure." Hannah said. Neeley looked up, "Really?" she asked.

The couple nodded. She smiled at the two and waited as they walked back to the castle. They loudly walked back to the common room, only because they were joking and laughing all the way. They got back to the common room and saw where her stuff was set up. They sat down, and the two summoned their bags. She awed at them, "How'd you do that?" she asked.

"Lots of practice." Fred said. Hannah nodded.

She furrowed her eyebrows and nodded, "Now about the Transfiguration. I just don't get it. I tried and I honestly don't get." she said.

Hannah smiled, "Alright, you are a halfblood yes?" she asked. Neeley nodded.

"Your mother is a muggle and your wizard father is gone yes?" she asked. Neeley nodded again.

"So I imagine you went to muggle school?" Neeley nodded. "Favorite subject?" she asked.

"Math or English." said Neeley now really confused at what this had to do with magic.

"Good, Transfiguration is kind of a mix of those classes. You are turning a wild thought into a big situation which is the English. But in this you have to account for all the variables which is a bit of both subjects. It is complicated and well thought out. It has to be exact. Like on a test, if they say what is 11 times 12. You wouldn't but about 120. Because that isn't the right answer, you need the exact 121. Like in transfiguration, turning a matchstick into a needle has to be exact. It's like a science, everything is done precisely correct or it is wrong entirely." she said. "Changing a match into a needle, you'd need to think everything through. The color, texture, weight, purpose, and even the temperature and every fine detail they have. You don't want the rough part that you light of a match where the eye of the needle is or it is just a silver matchstick. Completely useless as a needle. But if you concentrate enough like you have to in those subjects, even the simplest jobs like 2 digit addition gets done easily."

Neeley nodded, she was actually understanding it a bit now.

"Transfiguration is more of a thought subject, making it harder. Charms is a more class where if you can come up with the right Latin or different language words that you can string together you can do it. Transfiguration is less free will and more thought and organizational magic, which is why it is McGonagall's favorite because she likes organization and thought orientated magic because it is precise." she said.

Neeley nodded, it kind of made sense. "So, when you go to write your essay on transfiguration just write about how this is a subject that requires using your brain power. About how, this isn't a subject to be taken lightly and could really come in handy." she said.

Neeley nodded and started writing stuff down. Hannah curled up on Fred's lap, momentarily distracting Neeley. She furrowed her brow and then went back to her work.

Fred kissed her head and whispered, "Good job." very quietly in her ear. She smiled, "Thanks." she whispered back, equally quiet.

After a while Neeley put her quill back down. The couple looked up, Hannah reached out her arm and Neeley handed her the paper. They read it together and handed it back. Hannah nodded. "Good, now can you do any transfiguration?" she asked. "Now that you have a good understanding of what you have to do?"

Neeley grabbed her wand off the table and Hannah flicked her wand and conjured a matchstick. Neeley took it and started to concentrate. She got it after a good half hour of thinking and concentrating. She high-fived them. "Are we done here?" Fred asked.

Neeley nodded. The couple stood up with their bags slung over their shoulders and started to walk away when Fred took the bag off her shoulder and slung it over his own shoulder. So that left Hannah bagless and Fred with 2.

Neeley smiled, that was really sweet because he just took the bag, she didn't complain or ask him to, he just took it to be nice. She wanted something like that, the boy being nice and not letting the girl do something she doesn't have to even if that meant he had to do it. She knew that was probably too much to ask for unless she went out with Fred. She shrugged and read over her essay again.

* * *

**The two sat down on what they claim as 'their' couch in the corner of the common room. She curled up under his arm and finished reading their essays and finishing the 4th year ones. They moved on to the 5th year ones and then when they finished those, they moved on to the 6th year material. They made sure to pay attention more with the 4, 5,6, and 7 year things because those were Owl and Newt preps and tests. They even decided to start with the extra class things when they finished the core classes through 7. They picked Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy and the Study of Ancient Runes, she had already done the basic reading (years 3 and 4) for those 3 classes so she decided to go up to her trunk and get those books for him. She unlocked the trunk and summoned the two books. She watched as 4 mini books zoomed up to the barrier and then when they hit it, they landed in her hands, full sized. The barrier always fixed the sizes for her. She smiled and quietly went down the stairs as the other girls in the dorm were still asleep. She handed the 4 to her boyfriend and sat under his arm again. He opened the book and began to scan the pages with his eyes. She re read 2 of the books as he read the other two. Then they swapped the books and she re read the other two while he read the Ancient Runes Book and the CoMC book. The other two were both for Arithmancy. **

He grabbed a piece of parchment when he was done and started doing the tables for Arithmancy. She had pieces just like that, when he finished she checked them over with the answer book she'd found in Knockturn Alley. (She'd found all of them, bought them and kept them in her bag.)

They were right. He started on the Runes and things and she checked them too. They were right. "Good job." she said.

"Thanks." he said. "I listened when you were talking that one day about how much you loved those two subjects after you read the books." he said, "How you explained how they worked. I really couldn't have done the tables without your explanation."

She smiled and leaned up, out from under his arm, and leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." she said. "Most boys don't listen."

"I'm not most boys." he said triumphantly.

"You can say that again."

"I'm not most boys." he said again. She rolled her eyes, she actually expected him to do it.

"No, you aren't I don't like most boys. But you sir, I definitely like." she said. He smiled, "Good, the feelings are mutual." He kissed her head and she smiled. "Good." she said. He smiled and he flicked his wand and the book went into his bag along with the parchment, quill and his ink bottle. She smiled at him, he was good at the non verbal magic now too. So was his brother, but she was more proud of him because he was her boyfriend. She really wanted to try working on the wandless magic soon, it shouldn't be too hard if they could do the thing in the animagi book on feeling the magic. She had to chuckle though, she had just vered off topic to the trace and thought 'Oh no, what about the golden trio, how can they train?'

She had to chuckled in her head, 'My house of course, all three are keyed into the wards already and I've already met two of them.'

She smiled, she'd have to get them special wands and set the training room up right. He laid his head on hers, "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Hmmm." she sighed, "The future." she said.

"Always thinking about that, aren't you."

"Almost always." she said.

He smiled, but she couldn't see him. He closed his eyes and she closed hers. "Are you coming?" George asked who came down the stairs and walked to 'their' corner. Both opened their eyes and looked up to him. "Yeah." they both said. He smiled and waited for them to get up. Both got off the floor, he was faster at grabbing her bag then her. She scowled playfully at him and he winked back. He kissed her head and they walked with George down to the Great Hall.

They ate breakfast quietly and then went to the Charms classroom to wait and practice. George read through the other books that Fred had read that morning.

Hannah on the other hand was on a mission as Fred explained to George about the subjects in the books. She twisted her wrist and then sat the wand down on the desk in front of her. She shut her eyes and felt the magic and happy thoughts running through her veins. She felt it reach her fingertips and then thought 'Lumos.' as she imagined her magic flowing out of her fingers and to her wand. She opened an eye to see her wand lighting up. She smiled and thought 'Nox'. It went out. She grinned.

She was, like her parents said, a fast learner. She grinned and thought, 'Accio Fred Weasley.'

Fred, who was still helping George, squeaked as he was suddenly thrown onto Hannah's lap. She grinned and he stood up blushing at the two laughing people. "Sorry." he said.

"My fault." she said.

"But I fell on you." he said.

"Cuz I summoned you." she said. George gave her a high five. Fred shook his head, "Should've known." he muttered. She winked and went back to trying some things. She wanted to try something, instead of getting her wand to light up, she was going to try and concentrate the magic only to her finger. She closed her eyes, she wasn't even sure if this was possible so she was going to concentrate a bunch. He hand was already glowing from her feeling and concentrating solely on the magic in that hand. 'Lumos.' she thought concentrating on her finger. She smiled as brightly as her finger when she saw that it worked. She lifted the finger up and thought 'Lumos Maxima.' The light on her finger went up into the sky and lit up the room brighter than before. She grinned, 'Nox' and it went out. She grinned and then wanted to try something with her finger that was harder. She thought of Professor Flitwick's desk and thought 'Point me.'

He hand immediately lost feeling and it was now pointing up to the desk. Then she thought of Fred and thought 'Point me.' he numb hand turned on its own accord and pointed to Fred. 'Stop' she said. She got feeling in her hand and she dropped it stopped pointing. She then lifted her right arm and thought of Fred while simultaniously thinking, 'Expecto Patronum.' It worked and her Jaguar came out of her finger. She smiled as it sat on her desk, she was going to try to get it to talk. She looked at it and it looked back expectantly. After trying some latin incantations that didn't work or just telling it to talk didn't work, she decided to owl Sirius later. She stopped the patronus by thinking of her parents, the happy thoughts gone, the patronus stopped. She looked over to Fred who was watching her with a smile, she winked at him. He winked back at her and she giggled softly. He gave her the lopsided grin and she smiled back.

'I love her smile.' he thought to himself. 'I love her.' he corrected himself.

She was thinking along the same lines. When George snapped in front of his brother's face with a laugh is when Fred looked away from her.

George smiled as his brother nodded on his way down the list with Hannah's cheat book. "Yep." he said, "All good."

George smiled, "Good." he said. Fred sat back in his seat and grabbed for her hand. She gave it to him willingly enough, he smiled and she just leaned on his shoulder and pointed to her bag and and silently and wandlessly summoned them. He smiled at her, but again she couldn't see, he turned and kissed her head. "Practice. " she said. He smiled and handed her his wand. She smiled and he started to focus. He got the summoning spell easily and then he tried for the wand lighting spell and the patronus spells and even a stunner. They all worked, so George started practicing too. All three were very good at it by the time someone walked in. "You are fast learners." she whispered.

"Learn from the best." said George.

She smiled. He started brainstorming on new joke products, "I at least have the perfect motivation for doing well, knowing what my rewards could include." he whispered in her ear.

"Mmmh, what might your rewards be?" she whispered.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe a kiss from you." he said.

She smiled, "Boys, they always have their hidden motives for doing good." she said shaking her head, she was very amused. He smiled at her, "Well," he said. "You have to expect or at least request something sweet." he asked.

She smiled at him. "And I'm not asking for any chocolates." he said. She grinned at him. She turned to look at him and leaned in and kissed his lips softly. She felt his lips upturn when they touched his and then she felt his lips mold to hers and kiss back. She backed up and smiled. He smiled too and placed a flutter of light kisses from cheek to cheek then to her nose and up to her forehead. Now they were definitely getting strange looks from Lee, Alicia, Kenneth, and Patricia. Neeley wasn't there yet.

Some of the Hufflepuffs were there, including Cedric. 'Holy crap, he is cute!' she thought. 'Fred's better looking, but I'm biased on that note, but he isn't bad.' she thought.

Fred looked over to his girlfriend and saw her looking at Cedric Diggory, he thought he wasn't positive thats who it was. He frowned and looked over to Diggory. He was talking with his friends and laughing. He looked back to Hannah who was now looking around at the other Hufflepuffs. "Why are you staring?" Fred asked as he caught her eyes resting back on Cedric.

"The actor who plays him, he looks just like that." she muttered.

"Really?" he asked. "It isn't because you think he's cute?"

"Oh I definitely think he's cute, but I prefer redheads." she said. She turned to him and kissed his nose. He grinned. "Am I cute?" he asked.

"No." she said. He frowned, so she continued, "You are far from cute, you are like drop dead gorgeous and that was metaphor. Actually do that and I will bring you back from the dead just to kill you again." she said. He smiled and laughed quietly, "Yeah, that would be something you'd do."

"I'm glad you know." she nodded. He smiled at her and then the rest of the missing students ran in. Professor Flitwick came out a few seconds later and began that class.

* * *

**After another boring class that was boring because they already knew what they were doing. Well, the trio did, they were the only ones. **

The next class was Herbology with the Ravenclaws where she saw Roger Davies. He wasn't near as handsome as Cedric. She wrinkled her nose and held Fred's hand under the table. He smiled at her reaction this time and kissed her cheek. She smiled up at him.

Herbology wasn't actually much fun, having read all the books and taking care of her mother's garden at home, which the elves now took care of, the class was very easy to the point of being boring. Transfiguration and Defence was nothing special either. She smiled at the end of her classes and sat down to write her letter to Sirius.

* * *

Sirius yawned loudly as he woke up in a very warm and comfortable bed, a first in a very long time. He opened his eyes and stared up at a very pretty white ceiling, unlike the normal ugly stone one he normally woke up under. He was surprised that he couldn't hear screaming from those around him and that for once he was warm and not freezing from the icy cold chill of the dementors.

He looked down and saw that he had an unfamiliar soft blanket on him. Not the small tattered sheet that he used to sleep under. Then he looked around the room and recognized it. He'd picked it yesterday. 'I'm free.' he thought. 'And I'm here with Moony and Harry!' he realized. He sat straight up in the comfortable bed. He glanced around the room again and then jumped up and went to the closet. He looked at the nice robes belonging to the father that lives in this house. He wondered if he'd see them. Then he remembered the 11 year old girl he'd met that was very professional but also a little sassy girl who knew what to do in the situation she was put in. Her name was Hannah Flaugh. Then he realized he knew that last name, his parents had been wonderful friends with the Flaugh family. They were death eaters. 'Wow, when I meet these parents, I don't think they'll like the Order member in the house.'

But as it wore down to Tuesday, he still had yet to see the parents. He hadn't heard from her, he'd just been having fun explaining everything he and Remus could to Harry and telling him as many stories as he could. He was getting Harry used to not only the concept of magic and being a wizard but also getting him used to being around people that won't hurt him. He had a lot of work to do but Harry was slowly improving.

"Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Yeah Pup?" he asked looking up from the Daily Prophet. Harry smiled, Sirius knew that he liked being called anything that wasn't insulting. Especially Pup.

"I was going to ask, what didn't you like about the boy you made fun of at school?" he asked sitting down in an armchair next to the couch he was sitting in.

Sirius got a calculating look on his face. "I guess it was the fact that he was a Slytherin." Sirius decided.

"But Slytherins can't be all bad can they?" Harry asked.

"No I guess not but most of them were." he said. "Especially at the time."

Harry just looked at him. "But what about what you said about the sorting thing. That it only happened when you get to school and you said you met him on your way there."

"Yeah, we did pup. He was very bent on getting into that house and absolutely despised the house we wanted to and did get into. I'm not exactly sure why but he thought that Gryffindor's couldn't be smart. But your mother was the smartest witch I've ever known and she was a Gryffindor." he said.

"You said this Snape boy was friends with my mother, didn't you?" Harry asked confused.

"Yep." Sirius said.

"You once said my mum knew how to pick 'em because she picked dad?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you try, at least, she found something good in him." said Harry.

"Harry, I'm going to need you to listen to this. Lily, your mother, told us how she met Snape. He was hiding in the bushes at the park she was playing at. He'd been watching her for a long while. Now I believe there is a term for someone like that, you think you know what it is?" he inquired.

"A stalker?" Harry asked.

"Right, he was stalking your mother. He was obsessed with her in school. Do you remember me telling you how your parents were right for each other in every aspect you could find?"

"Yeah." Harry said.

"Well, being light side supporters comes with benefits. Like how we can do spells that dark people can't do." he said. "In my 7th and final year at Hogwarts. We were practicing the patronus charm in Defence Against the Dark Arts class. With the Slytherins." he said. He pulled out his wand, which the guard at Azkaban had given him back, and cast his patronus, using the memory of the last few days. It worked and a dog came from his wand and Harry watched in awe. "This is my patronus, it is very, very powerful magic and can only be done by very happy thoughts and pure of hearts." he said. He stopped the spell and the mini Padfoot disappeared. "In Defence, we were learning how to do this. Now you remember how I explained about being an animagi so we could turn into animals?" he asked. Harry nodded so he continued, "Our patronuses reflect our forms, so naturally your father's was a stag, mine was a dog and so on. When Snape did his, the only Slytherin to do so, his was a doe. Now when your mother did hers it was a doe. Lily's doe was to match James' and Snape's matched Lily's not because he loved her but because he was obsessed with her. If he loved her, his would have been a stag or Lily's would have matched whatever his was. But it didn't, because she belonged with James and Snape was so obsessed he couldn't let her be happy."

Harry looked at him, "So you didn't like him because he was obsessed with mum?"

"No, thats just one of them, the other reasons are because Gryffindors are normally proud of their house because thats what people think, people believe that all the good guys come from Gryffindor. Now there have been some rejects." he said. "But no one likes to mention those, honestly Gryffindor produces as many bad guys as Slytherin produces as many good guys." he said.

Harry frowned, "I don't want to be in Slytherin."

"Not many do." he said. "Mostly purebloods that aren't raised, they're bred to do that. They are bred to be future dark arts supporters." he said. "You are no dark side supporter, not if I have anything to do about it." he said.

Harry nodded. "I want you to think of it this way. Remember how I said there was 1 other person who could have ended up being the boy who lived?" Harry nodded again. "His name was Neville Longbottom. Say Voldemort had chosen Neville to be the chosen one, Severus Snape would still be a death eater. It's not like he thought being a death eater was wrong, it wasn't until something directly affected him did he reconsider and I'm not sure about you, but that's not my definition of bravery is."

Harry frowned and nodded.

"Alrighty!" said Sirius, "Go find Remus! He's got chocolate on him, I'm sure of it!"

Harry giggled and went off to find Remus.

Sirius stood up as he heard tapping on the window. He opened it and saw an owl there.

_Dear Sirius, _

_This is my owl, Frederick. He likes cats, so watch out Padfoot. The main reason is to find out how to make a patronus talk. But another was to tell you that if you didn't find it already, pull out the green book on top of the floo and there are brooms behind it, a bunch of other stuff you can use too. In the main sitting room. _

_I do hope you are having fun with Harry and Remus, any questions feel free to ask. I'll be there for Saturday and Sunday._

_Hannah_

He went over to the floo and pulled the green book and he watched as the fireplace put itself out and then slide into the wall. He walked in and saw all the new brooms lining the walls. He saw large piles of parchment and lots of bottles of ink and large boxes of quills. He saw at least 10 of almost everything in that room. "Wow." then he wrote his response, deciding no questions for now. Then he grabbed 2 of the good brooms and walked out. The room shut behind him. He went off and found Harry again and brought him out to the Quidditch pitch and taught him to fly. He did excellently, as expected of the son of James Potter.

* * *

**The first week at Hogwarts was not only easy but also fast. By Friday she actually found something she missed from the last world. Friday night high school football games. Getting to see Thad. It all came back to her then with that one happy memory. She went to bed and cried for a little, she had found someone she missed. Thad, Thad Albright. Number 31 on the 8th grade team. She had a crush on him. Now she'd never see him again. She selfishly wished another one of her existed in that world who would date him. Or at least continue crushing on him.**

She tried remembering what she gained by being there, but then she'd remember what she left behind. She cried herself to sleep and woke up the next morning. She got ready, determined to not let remembering weigh her down. She bounced down the steps to Fred and George who were waiting with McGonagall to go over to Flaugh Manor. She sighed and they traveled to her office. They flooed from there.

At Flaugh Manor, Sirius, Remus and Harry were there waiting for them. She smiled and sat down in another chair and conjured chairs. McGonagall jumped at the sight of the new chairs, she looked to the older Marauders, "Did one of you do that?"

"No, I thought you did." both said at the same time.

"I did." Hannah said.

All the adults looked to her while Harry looked at the chairs. She shrugged, "Fred, George, show them around?" she asked.

"Where are you going?" Remus asked her.

"To get your wands fixed up." she said extending her hand. "The ministry hates these wands."

Sirius immediately handed her his wand and slowly so did Remus. Harry looked on a bit bummed. She smirked and winked at him.

Before McGonagall could object, Hannah was in the fireplace and then she wasn't. Fred and George took them on a master tour, showing them all the hidden spots they knew of, which was almost all of them.

Sirius asked the questions he had and was surprised when Fred and George could answer them. Remus was surprised as on the nights of the full moon she explained all about them.

* * *

**At Diagon Alley, Hannah pulled out her black cloak and draped it over her shoulders and fastened the dark black button to keep it covering her. She walked into Ollivander's and waited for him. He came out a moment later. "Hello Mrs. Flaugh." he said bowing slightly.**

"Call me Hannah." she smiled at him. He nodded, "What can I do for you?" he asked. He was a bit puzzled, she should be at Hogwarts right then.

"Yes, I'd like the 11 inch, nice and supple, holly wand, with the phoenix core." she said. Ollivander nodded and came back a moment later with Harry's wand. "Good, I'd also like the 10¾ Dragon Heartstring, vine wood." she said. He nodded with a puzzled look on his face and came back with Hermione's wand. "And 14 inch unicorn hair willow wand."

He came back with Ron's, "14¼ Ash, dragon heartstring." Ginnys wand. She soon was in possession of Luna and Neville's wands too. She paid for them and ducked out of the store with a bag full or holsters and now wands, and her wallet. She pulled up her hood and walked respectfully and full of pride, down Knockturn Alley. She went into the wand shop and dropped her hood before Rodger saw it. "Hello Ms. Flaugh!" he said. "I was very deeply saddened about your parents." he said. She nodded and worked herself up for a fake cry look. It worked, "What can I do for ya?"

"I have these that need the full package." she said. She pulled out 8 wands. He nodded, "Half price." he nodded. She smiled and started looking around. With big orders like that, Rodger always helped Steve. She found a book she didn't recognize on advanced wandlore and wand secrets. It had advanced and secret spells in it and ways to take down certain wands and things. Like how to fix 'irreparable' wands. She grabbed the book set of 7 (conviently) and placed them on the counter. After a while, Rodger came back out with the wands. He handed them over and got her all checked out.

She left the store happily. She put her hood back up the second the door to the shop shut behind her. She shrunk her stuff down and stuck it in her bag. She strolled down the alley. Her parents had a major shareholder in every single building both of Britain's magical alleys. And France, Egypt, Bulgaria, Ireland, all the alleys really. That's why there vault is constantly needing more room. She strolled down the alley, the creeps may not recognize her but the shop owners would. She walked into Borgin and Burkes. Both Borgin and Burke were there so she'd have no problem getting what she wanted. "You know, that cabinet is a vanishing cabinet right?" she asked them. They both looked at her, "Maybe you could fix it." she suggested. Then she walked over to the necklace, "Mighty fine necklace to lay upon your chest." said Borgin.

"Nice try Mr. Borgin, but remember who you are talking to. The one in charge of over half this store and the daughter of the richest people ever. I can also smell when something is cursed from a mile away." she said glancing at the necklace.

"Just checking is all." he said. "Still haven't lost that 'ave you?"

"Nope." she said. Then she looked at the hand of glory. "A thief's best friend." she said. Burke nodded, "Very good." he said. She was suddenly glad she'd chosen to not wear her Gryffindor stuff and had chosen a nice green outfit that morning. That wouldn't have gone well. "I'll take it." she said. Borgin nodded and put it on the counter. "The foe glass, you aren't in trouble till you see the whites of their eyes." she said. "I'll take it too." she said. Burke moved the mirror to the counter with the hand of glory. She paid for the items, stored them away, put up her hood and left the shop. She headed to Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary for the Dark. She bought some rare and potentially dangerous ingredients and put them safely away. She roamed the alley a bit, buying odd things from odd places until she decided to go back home.

She grabbed 7 butterbeers to go. She paid Tom and left. She flooed back and shook her body and it cleaned itself off. 'Thank you wandless magic.' she thought happily. "Fred, I'm home!" she called. She heard movement from the steps and then Fred and George and Harry were there, the adults struggling to keep up. She hugged them each, Fred a bit longer for obvious reasons. "Alright Harry, tell me, right now what can I give you that you don't have." she asked. He got an odd look on his face then said, "A wand." as Sirius and the other adults came back in. "That I can do." she said silently summoning Sirius, Remus and Harry's wands. She handed the two adults there's and then handed Harry his. It shot up sparks, Red and Green ones. She smiled. "Good." she said. He smiled at the wand. "Wait till they help you learn spells." she laughed. Harry smiled at her. She shoved her hand down in her bag and pulled out three identical wand holsters. Remus and Sirius both strapped theirs on and Hannah helped Harry with his. Then she was bombarded with questions on how she knew how to do things. She spent the next hour explaining everything she could. When she finished she took a deep breath. Remus just nodded, most of that wasn't new information. None of it was for Fred or George either. Harry was intrigued by the situation, "Does this happen a lot in this world?" He asked.

"No, it has never **ever** happened before." Sirius said.

Harry nodded. "That's how you knew to get me out!" Sirius said.

Hannah nodded, as Harry said, "Get you out from where."

"Different story, different day." Sirius said. Harry frowned.

"Perk up kid!" Fred said. "Yeah!" said George. "No sad faces!"

Harry smiled. "How about we find you some friends?" Hannah asked him.

Harry grinned widely. Hannah looked to Sirius, "Who?"

"Oh you know, Ron and **Ginny** Weasley. Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and _Draco Malfoy._" she muttered the last one but Sirius heard anyways.

"Malfoy?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Hannah said. "He's really nice." George said.

"Yeah he's actually friends with Ron." Fred said. Sirius raised his eyebrows. "It's alright," said Remus, "I was here once when they were here together. They are just fine." he said.

Sirius nodded, "Alright." he said. Hannah smiled and raised her wand giving specific directions to her patronus that she'd mastered since Sirius sent her the right incantation.

She sent out a bunch like that. All to different house, explaining the invitation and who it was for. Then next few minutes were floo calls accepting the invitation from all of them. Mrs. Longbottom was a bit hesitant in her ugly hat, but Hannah convinced her not to be and to send Neville the following day. They still thought Neville was a squib.

"Frank Longbottom's son a squib?" Sirius asked when the floo calls were over.

"Nah, just doesn't have confidence." Hannah said.

"Frank's son?" he asked.

"Yeah, its mostly Augusta's fault." she said "He'll get better, with the right help and encouragement. He's really going to be good with Herbology." she said.

McGonagall flooed back to the castle and sent their trunks over since the 3 were staying for the weekend. She stayed at the castle then. Hannah took her trunk to her room and pulled out all the things she'd gotten at Knockturn Alley and put them in.

She decided she'd organize later. She walked out of her room. She took the lift to floor 12 with Harry. He kept asking her questions that he was still too shy to ask Sirius. "You said a name…" he said. "That you emphasized. Ginny I think it was." he said. "Why?" he asked as the lift stopped. They stepped off and opened the door to his room. "Oh you know." she said. She summoned a book on the Potter family history she'd gotten long ago. She'd gotten whole set of those in Knockturn alley before. On almost all the families. She flipped it opened on his bed and pointed to pictures of his relatives. "Potters." she said "Known for their Black hair and most of the time Brown eyes." she said. "Somehow all of them end up with Red heads." she said flipping to the second to last page, with James and Lily on it. "Including your father." she said. "Its a tradition I guess. But it's also natural. Your family always finds love in redheads." she said. "Like you will."

"What if I don't?" he asked. "I'm a freak, no one will like me." he said.

She chuckled dryly, "Oh but you will. I still can't believe you still think of yourself like that." she said. "I tell you I'm from a different dimension where your life is just a book series and not real to coming here and living it, and you still think you are the freak." she said. "But trust me, you will find love. Ginny Weasley," she said. "Is a very pretty redhead you could end up with if you play your cards right." she said.

He just looked at her, "She won't like me." he decided.

"Nah, cuz no girl likes a famous cute boy." she said sarcastically. "You'll do just fine. You are a smart and nice young lad. You'll do just fine around a feisty young witch."

"Feisty?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's gonna be a very scary witch with the right training." she said. "But you'll still do just fine, like last time."

"Last time?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah." she said, "In the books you marry Ginny." she said.

He gaped at her, "Someone likes me?"

"Loves you." she corrected, "And Harry if there is one thing that you should never ever forget is that people love you. Sirius loves you with all he's got, Remus loves you just as much, I love you, you're like my little brother. Fred and George love you, you are like their other brother too, Ron will love you, he'll be your best mate. Ginny will love you, enough to marry you. Luna, Neville, Hermione they all love you. Including the Weasleys, even Molly and Arthur Weasley. So many people you have yet to meet and they'll all love you in one way or another." she said. "Your life, I must admit, from the books it was awful but out of all the things for you to not realize the whole time is that you aren't fighting alone. You have people who will help you, no matter what. Because they love you. Harry for Merlin's sake, you could raise an army if you wanted to." she said. "All for you." she said. "Now if I can get things my way, an army shouldn't be necessary."

He nodded, "But don't say anything about marrying her, she doesn't know." Hannah said going back to the original topic. He nodded again.

Then she stood up, "Now, you've spent time with Sirius Black, I'd imagine you know all about Quidditch?"

Harry smiled, "Yeah! It's awesome!" he said.

"Position?" she asked.

"Seeker."

She grinned, "You need some competition." she said. "Ginny and myself are great Chasers, but we are definitely fair Seekers." she said. "I want to verse you, lets go." she said. Harry grinned and the her ran to the lift. They went down together.

He beat her by catching the snitch first. "Wow, you are good." she said. "But I bet Ginny could beat you."

He looked at her with raised eyebrows, "No way." he said. She grinned, "That's the spirit." she said. She landed her broom and grabbed Fred's hand after she dismounted. They'd all come out to watch. Harry was enveloped in a big hug from Sirius, "Great job Pup!" he said.

"Remus." Hannah said. Remus looked over to her, "You're special someone agreed to come over tomorrow."

His eyes widened and he spluttered. "What's that?" Sirius asked, "Moony has a special someone he didn't tell me about?"

"No!" Remus said. "I don't!"

"Yet." Hannah finished.

Remus spluttered. "Oh I want in on this." Sirius said. Hannah led them to the dining room for lunch. She explained to Sirius all about the girl and what happened before and then he told her who it was. "My Cousin?!" he asked.

Hannah nodded happily, "That's awesome!" he said. Remus looked at him, "How are you alright with this?" he asked him.

"Oh easily." he said. "You think you could get her here earlier?"

Hannah grinned, "Of course! She could bunk with me! Or in her own room or with someone else." Hannah winked in Remus' direction. He was definitely sputtering now. She grinned and finished her food and went to the fireplace. She floo called McGonagall asking permission to send Tonks over. She found Sprout and she agreed to let her go. Then Hannah backed out and a few minutes later Tonks came through the fireplace. Hannah flicked her hand and Tonks' dirt disappeared. "Is he here?"

"Yeah but don't say anything he doesn't know." She nodded and she said. "Hold on, I have to go prepare them." she nodded and stood there. Hannah went in and said to Remus, "Don't say anything stupid she doesn't know anything but your name and that you are a werewolf." He nodded. Then she opened the door and motioned Tonks in. She came in and grinned at him. "Hello!" she said to them. Sirius gave her a hug and said, "You haven't changed much."

"Neither have you!" she said. Then she hugged Harry. "The last time I saw you, I was 7 and you were just born." she said. "You look like your father!" she said, "I remember all you idiots." she said looking at Sirius and winking. "You were all crazy!" she said. He grinned, "We were weren't we?"

She nodded. "Got your mum's eyes though." she said. "Nice lady!" she said. "She loved me!"

Sirius rolled his eyes but was smiling anyways.

Then she looked to Remus and she watched his cheeks turn a bit red. She knew her own was as well. She looked to Hannah who motioned her own. "Hey Sirius!" Hannah said distracting him. "I want to show you something!" she said. She grabbed everyone but Remus and Tonks out of the room. "Hi." she said.

"Hi." he said back.

She looked at him, "Long time no see." she said. He nodded, "Yeah, 8 years." he said.

"You look good." she said.

"So do you." he said blushing. She smiled. "Hannah told me about her being an animagus so she could run with you."

"Okay." he said.

"She taught me how." she said. "I can do it too." she said. "I"m a wolf."

He gulped, "Thats really cool." he said. "Is that all she told you?" he asked her.

She looked at him, "No." she admitted.

"She told you everything didn't she?" he asked.

Dora nodded, "She told you about us too?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh." she said blushing.

He nodded. "So both of us know we end up together?" He asked.

She nodded. "So what do we do?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, it might look weird now if we dated because of the age difference." he said.

She shrugged, "I'm not bothered by it." she said. "If we can get married with the difference, we can date with it."

He shrugged making her smile. She walked towards him and he watched her closely. She tripped and he caught her. Her hair turned red as she blushed the same color. He was blushing too. "Sorry." she mumbled.

"It's alright." he said. He let her stand up straight before he led her to a sitting room. She sat down and he sat next to her. She slowly slid her hand to his and threaded her fingers into his. He smiled shyly at her. She returned her own shy smile.

Time of an unknown amount passed for the two before the group came back in.

* * *

**"****Alright!" Hannah said as she ushered them out of the room. "I've got a secret room in the house that none of you know of!" she said. She ran to the library as the others took the lift. She got there after stopping in her room and cleaning it up with her wand. She rearranged the furniture because it was long overdue. Then she continued on. **

She got the library and went to the fireplace. It had an insignia for her house on it. She touched it and it glowed green. Then the wall moved and the fire went out. Behind it was a larger library where her family had kept all the secret books. All the old books that didn't exist anywhere else, she showed them around, surprisingly not all of them were dark. There were less dark books than average books actually. They all looked around for a while before she brought them up to the 'attic' room and showed them another hidden room with more organized junk in it. Random things that were more fun.

After they played with everything that was there they went back down and into the main sitting room where they found Remus and Tonks holding hands. She grinned and sat down in a chair that spun. She spun in the chair, "So are you two together now?" she asked.

Both of the two in question looked at each other and blushed, both shrugged at the same time. Hannah smiled, this was one of her favorite ships. She stood up and went up to her room. The twins followed her. She kept arranging her furniture until she got it perfectly. She sat down on her bed that was now across the room from where it used to be. She looked around her still almost barren room. She flicked her hand and it turned her walls into a nice tangerine color that was closer to orange. She flicked her wand and her sheets turned that color. She tilted her head then she turned them brown with white on the underside so the stuff that was folded over on the top was a cream color. Then she conjured a blanket that was the tangerine color she folded it with her own hand and put it at the edge of the bed. Then she conjured some pillows with pink, orange, red a a golden yellow colored design with the cream background for the front set of pillows. Then plain brown for behind it and the back row were plain white pillows. Then she conjured an orange and white rug for the floor to cover the cool hardwood of the floor. "What do you think?" she asked turning around. The boys were gaping at her, "Those look really good." said George. Fred just nodded. "Fuzzy!" she called. The elf popped in, "Mistress?"

Hannah rolled her eyes. "You can stop being formal you know." she said. She had started paying the elves as soon as her parents were gone. The elf nodded. "Can you make this a permanent thing?" she asked. The elf nodded and her big ears flapped. She snapped her finger and the room glowed before stopping. "That's all." Hannah said. The elf bowed and popped away.

"All good." she said. Hannah sat down on the bed, "Ooh." she said, "Comfy." The boys sat down, "Wow." they said. She nodded. It was really comfy now. She stood up and looked at the bed. It was a light oak color so she changed it to a darker mahogany. That looked better with the bed color.

She grinned and changed the color of the arm chairs and the couch in her room. The couch turned the orange color and the armchair turned white with brown stripes and orange stripes. Then the pillows on the couch turned the same color of the armchair. The legs of the chairs turned the dark mahogany color. She smiled and turned the fireplace from the dull black to white marble with black trimmings. She was really beaming now. She turned around and changed the color of the brown curtains on the door to floor length white curtains with orange plus signs on them that were all at different angles. She looked up to the ceiling and started muttering "mutatio laquearia ut hd106906 b" she watched as her ceiling started to show something traveling through space quickly until it stopped at Red Planet. She watched as it slowly revolved around the planet.

"What is that?" Fred asked.

"Hd 106906 B." she said, "In my world, this planet was very similar to one they described in my favorite TV show. They tried to get this one renamed to Gallifrey, the planet from Tv, with of 139,000 people who wanted it but they still wouldn't change it." she said.

"Really?"

"Yeah." she said. "Gallifrey, where the second sun would rise from the south, the ice capped mountains would shine. Where the leaves on the trees were silver and when the light hit them in the morning the forest appeared to be on fire. When fall fell, the breeze blew through the branches like a song. The grass was red, the deserts were red and the fields gold. Where the mythical Lethe river was, but there it was a real river." she said. "To anyone who could imagine it, it sounded perfect."

"Yeah." Fred said. "It does sound great." George said. She nodded.

She looked back around her room, the orange planet went well with the room. She walked into her closet where her mothers clothes were hanging. She grabbed and empty trunk from her second closet and just shrunk her mothers stuff down and put it in the weightless trunk. She shrunk the trunk and put it back in her second closet with her 2nd set of Quidditch gear, since her broom and 1st set were in her trunk. She shut it and organized her shoe racks and hangers and things. She took a deep breath and grabbed the paper she'd taken out of her box when her parents died and had hid in her closet. It was her guardianship paper. They never filled it out though, meaning she could make whoever she wanted her guardian. She had the person in mind but really, she didn't know how to bring it up and she wasn't sure if he'd do it. She put the paper back up there and walked out of the closet. "Go get your rooms set up." she told the boys. Both nodded and George ducked out of the room. Fred gave her a kiss on the cheek before he left the room. She took a deep breath before laying on the bed and staring up at the moving planet on her ceiling. "Living in a world of your dreams." she said. "How did I not end up in the Tardis then?" she laughed at her own thoughts. "Probably because I'm a natural witch." she cackled.

She sighed and stood up. 'Now is as good a time as any to organize my trunk.' she thought.

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks sat in the sitting room holding hands with the person she knew she'd marry one day. "Remus?"

"Hmm?" he looked up.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Just how… strange, all this is." he said. "I'm sitting here holding hands with a 15 year old, that should be bothering me."

"It isn't?" she asked hopefully.

"No, but it should be." he said. "Look at me, a big bad wolf. With a 15 year old girl."

"Big Bad Wolf? Giving yourself some credit are you?" she asked.

"I'm dangerous." he said.

She snorted. "You are only dangerous because you go with the stereotype of being a werewolf. You have never hurt anyone Remus." she said.

He looked at her, "But I could." he said. "I'm not dead yet, my record could change."

"Ask Hannah, till the day you died, you never hurt anyone."

"But I'm at a bigger risk now, being by people earlier."

"Remus, you've been running around with an 11 year old and you haven't hurt her." Dora said.

"That's different." he said. "She knew what she was getting herself into."

"Yep, because an impressional 11 year old girl whose whole experience in the magical world was second hand knowledge, knew exactly what she was getting herself into when she ran with a werewolf." Dora said nodding.

Remus gulped, having realized what she said was true. "I'll give you some time to think, I've had plenty." she said standing up and letting go of his hand. She walked out of the room and tripped a bit on her way out but kept going. Remus put his head in his hands.

* * *

**Hannah put her 7 book set on her shelf in her trunk. She went to one of her empty room and asked for a protected room only she could go into. She put the hand of glory in it along with the other dark things she got that people probably shouldn't know about. She got out of the trunk, ran down to the dark arts room where all the dark artifacts were. She rounded them up with her wand and banished them to her room. She ran back to her room and put all the dark things in her trunk, then going in after them. She summoned all of them to the dark room. Then she set them all up with flicks of her hand or wand depending on where they were going. '****I guess I could just do wandless magic all the time.'****she thought, '****Though it does make me tired, maybe I could use it around friends and stuff and then dual with my wand, keep it my little secret for dueling.'**

she continued arranging the dark things. Most of it wasn't actually dangerous but it was still illegal. She knew her parents told her the dangerous stuff was sold because when they were expecting her, they needed to baby proof the house. She finished organizing the things and closed off the room. Then she jumped out of her trunk and about jumped out of her skin when she saw Remus in her room. "Sorry." he said.

"'Sss Fine." she said waving him off. She shut and locked her trunk, flicked her wand and it went into her empty closet. Then she carefully put her wand away.

"I was wondering." he said. "I need some advice." he said.

"You buggered it up already didn't you?" she asked.

He blushed and she chuckled. "Sit." she said gesturing to an armchair, it spun so it could face the desk or the fireplace. He sat down and spun, looking around the room. "So, what did you do?" she asked propping her feet up on her desk.

"I'm dangerous." he said. She snorted, "Deja Vu, we've already had this conversation." she said. "Twice."

He nodded, "But she wasn't involved before."

"Nope, but an impressional 11 year old girl was and sometimes I think you forgot."

"I did." he said.

"See, you'll soon be at the point where you are used to being with her to the point where you know she can take care of herself, and she loves you. You are going to want her around, not be afraid that you'll hurt her but enjoy her company instead."

He nodded, "Now," she said. "Suck it up, she wants you already. I know you want her. Go get her." she said.

"Wait, I have another question." he said. "The 15th is the full moon and now Harry is here, what do I do?"

"Easy." she said. "He can train with Fred, George, Dora and myself. We can teach him how to use and control magic and then we'll move on to animagi." he said.

"That doesn't help for this month, or any other full moons for the next few years till he gets it." said Remus.

Hannah laughed, "You thought it took us a while to do that? Please! Could you imagine letting Fred and George extensively train to be an animagi for the past few years? We got it within 2 hours." she said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, when you know what book to look for, it becomes an hour process to change after you know your animal. Which can be revealed with some potions I have." she said.

"Wow." he said.

She nodded and then walked to her widow. She pulled back a curtain opened the door, it was a set of glass doors she considered windows. She whistled and ear splitting whistle that was Hedwigs theme. Frederick came in and landed on her arm. "Strange tune." Remus noted, "What is it?"

"Oh." she said. "I guess I never did tell you, the Harry Potter books were made into movies, that was the theme. It's called Hedwigs Theme." she said. "Harry's owl Hedwig." she said.

He nodded, "Wow." he said again. She smiled and took the bag with wands and wand holsters out of her bag. She grabbed Neville, Luna's, Ron and Ginny's and sent them on their way with notes attached to identify them.

Frederick flew off and she shut her door but kept the curtains open. Then she sat down in her chair again. "Is that it then?"

"Yeah." he said blinking. Then he turned and left the room. She shrugged and started writing a letter to McGonagall. She wrote a request to go with her when she introduced Hermione Granger to magic in a bit more than a year. She banished the note to McGonagall's desk, since her owl was in use. She got a reply the same way with a yes. She grinned, wrote a thank you note, banished it, and sat back in her chair. She summoned her wallet from the bag she'd left open. She shuffled through the hidden part in it that had lots of muggle money in it. At least she thought it was, British money wasn't her natural currency as an American teenager in 2014. It was £6,600 pounds. She did the math with the big digital calculator she charmed to resist magic, ironic since she used magic to make it avoid magic. '6,600* 1.52' she thought as she typed it in the ugly old calculator. "Wow, $10,032." she thought. "That's impressive." she thought. She put the big wad of cash back in her wallet and got an idea she was against in 2014. She wanted to go shopping.


End file.
